Justice for all, Even for Keitaro
by Earl Colby Pottinger
Summary: A story where the girls of HinataSou learn Keitaro is not the pervert they thought he was.
1. The Return of Aoyama Motoko

**The Return of Aoyama Motoko**

**Disclaimers:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece has been written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Head injuries can be bad. Even if someone seems okay, they can be bleeding under the skull. My brother was hit by a drunk driver, not a single bone broken. But the damage under the skull put him into a coma he never recovered from.

**Author's Story Notes:**

I am rewriting this story for a number of reasons:

1) My new computer has better tools for spell/grammar checking. The original text was full of errors. I do not expect this version to be perfect, but I hope this version is far more readable.

2) A number of people had complaints about Motoko's behaviour after her fight with Tomoya Sakagami. After thinking about what they said, I have decided they were right.

3) Additionally, the original script called for three fights involving Motoko and Tomoya, the last version had been cut down to two main fights, and I decide to restore the story back to its original three fights.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Aoyama Motoko has just returned from her clan home and fighting school.

There she had engaged in studying the duties and requirements of a future leader of her clan. This included the things she loved like more training in the secret fighting techniques of her clan and the things she hated like the duties between a husband and wife. Still in her mind, a husband was something Motoko intended to avoid for as long as was possible.

It also required further study of the family clan laws at her sister's school, including studying how her sister settled disagreements between members of the clan, and the clan with the outside world.

Due to what she has seen and learnt, Aoyama Motoko starts to view Keitaro differently than the rest of the girls of the Hinata-Sou. Can they learn to do the same?

* * *

**Sunday-January 30, 2000:**

As Motoko walked slowly up the stairs towards the girl's dorm, her mind was clearly elsewhere. Her face was not its usual blank mask; instead, a frowning expression showed that she was deep in thought about something that bothered her.

"A man! My sister ruled in favour of a man, a male and an outsider to the clan even! Not the clan-sister at-all!", she thought, "A sister in good standing and of a long and honourable family tree. I would have never doubted her word over that of a non-clan male before seeing this trial.", Motoko still expressed surprise to herself even three days after the events in question.

"Worse, I just know that I would have made the same mistake as that woman had and automatically classify him as a pervert. I too would have probably attacked him right away if he had showed up at my front door holding my undergarments in his hands, but big sister was right! He was just returning some things that he found after the wind had gotten a hold of them, and they would never had blown away if that silly woman had used a proper Japanese clothes sticks instead of trying out those dumb American clothes pins.", her frown deepen.

She paused at the landing half way up the stairs, she did not really see the stairs or the building at the top of them, so lost in her thoughts was she at that moment.

"And then she just had to make matters worse by attacking him with no mercy with her Shinai."

Motoko shook her head at the mental image. "He was very lucky, just from the bruises I saw the first sword stokes would had killed him if she had not been using a bamboo practice sword for Kendo. In addition, for the honour of the clan it is a good thing that the doctors could save the eye. But still he will always have that scar on his face, so the entire clan has lost some honour there.", She once again mentally reviewed the end of the trial as an expression of pain quickly crossed her face and was as quickly suppressed.

"All that pain and suffering just because she would not listen for five seconds before acting on her assumptions.", Motoko admitted to herself as she started up the steps again.

"This is clearly a lesson I must remember if I am to follow in my sister's footsteps. I must apply her advice that she explained to me after the judgment was rendered.". She finally looked up towards the building, remembering her sister's final advice before leaving the clan home once again: "Justice is nothing more than revenge when you let your personal feelings hold sway over your decisions; Justice is only justice when it is applied equally to all, learn all the facts! The truth of actions and events are important for true justice! Do not let your heart fool you. Use your heart to decide the sentence, for some will need more from justice than others, but always learn the facts before you act or decide on a course of judgment or action!", Motoko repeated the words to herself.

She sighed, with a feeling of personal shame as she remembered that she too had felt a flash of anger at the man when at first the claims and charges against the woman started to be read aloud to her sister.

Only over the next couple of minutes did she realize that the woman had been so foolish as to hang her clothes out to dry on an un-usually windy day, while using devices that she had no experience with using.

In addition, as for the man, he could have just left it all (the clothes and undergarments) in the street where he saw them; however, the traffic or the wind would have damaged them beyond repair in just a short time if he had just walked away.

As was pointed out at the trial by his legal representative, if he really was the type of pervert that woman claimed she thought him to be, he would had kept the undergarments for himself, gone home with them and the woman would never know who took them or how.

Instead, for his attempted good deed of picking up everything laying in the road and trying to return the items to their rightful owner, his reward was to be viciously attacked with a wooden sword and permanently injured.

Motoko gave a final sigh for her own judgemental mistake and for the events of the past couple of days, then composing her face to once again to show a neutral mask to the outside world - she walk the last few steps to enter the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

As Motoko entered the main entrance of the Hinata-Sou, she could see Su and Sarah zooming by on their way to the dining area; "Hi.", yelled Sarah, "Dinner is ready, and I am hungry.", added Su. (It sure seemed like they could never move slowly when they were together.)

Motoko looked down on her dirty travel gear in distaste but knew if she went to her room to change first that Su would have eaten the table clean by the time she returned. Besides, while Shinobu would try to save something for her, she much preferred to choose for herself what she would eat.

Therefore, as she entered the dining area directly from the front door, the familiar sights, sounds and chaos of meals at the Hinata-Sou greeted her. Sarah had already filled her bowl with food while most of the other bowls were still empty, except for Su's whom was already eating something from her bowl. Keitaro and Naru were looking at each other with slight blushes on their faces, and Mitsune was already pouring sake to go with her meal. Meanwhile, poor Shinobu was kept busy running back and fore between the kitchen and the dining area trying to keep up with her goal of serving everyone at once.

"Oh, Motoko-sempai! You are back. Please sit down, I will have your place and food ready for you right away!", exclaimed Shinobu as she gave a quick bow in greetings then hurried towards the kitchen for an extra bowl.

Mitsune waved a bottle in her general direction and then continued to pour out its contents.

"Hello Motoko-san, did you have a good trip?", asked Naru as she filled her bowl.

"It's very nice to see you again Aoyama-san.", Keitaro added, not noticing Naru eyeing him and wondering why he found it so nice to see Motoko in particular.

Suddenly, "Shinobu! Watch your step!", Keitaro called out switching attention as he realized she was about to step on an empty sake bottle. Moving fast enough to impress even Motoko with his speed, he was able to slip one arm around Shinobu waist and the other hand he used to cup her head, catching her before she could hit the floor.

Bent over her to hold her up, Keitaro's face was just inches from Shinobu's own. A blush bloomed on Shinobu's face as she felt his breath on her neck and her lips.

"Shinobu-chan, are you all right!", asked Keitaro softly as he held the position that they were in.

"You pervert! Why are you molesting her now, even with all of us here! Will you ever stop your perverted ways?", Naru yelled. She jumped up as she prepared to launch Keitaro to the moon.

At the same time Motoko eyes widened as she for maybe the first time since her sister's marriage, put aside her automatic distrust for all men, and tried looking at the facts and clues in front of her as Keitaro held Shinobu off the floor.

The bottle that was now rolling out of sight was Mitsune's, as only she drank sake when there was no party going on. Moreover, Keitaro had just prevented Shinobu from being hurt by falling to the hard floor. No! Motoko's eyes widen even more as she saw the worse that could have happened as she projected the path of Shinobu head! Far worse than just being injured by a simple fall to the ground indeed!

"But Naru-san ...", Keitaro begged even as Naru prepared her patented atomic punch.

"Urashima-san, stay as you are.", commanded Motoko as she moved to stand between him and Naru. "And Narusegawa-san stop it.", Motoko snapped.

Naru stared in shock, her killer punch stopped and blocked by the slim and delicate looking left hand of Motoko, a hand like a clamp of steel that gave her no choice but to step back and ask. "Why did you stop me from hitting that pervert? Can't you see what he is doing to Shinobu-chan right this very moment?", Naru cried out.

"Yes, I can.", Motoko replied, "Why don't you open your eyes and see where Shinobu-chan's head would have landed if Urashima-san was not there. ".

It was now Naru's turn to widen her eyes in shock as she realized that Shinobu's head was directly above and in line to hit the sharp corner of the table. "But I thought ...", Naru started.

"And if you had punched him just now there is a good chance that Shinobu-chan could still hit that corner, as it is Urashima-san may have well saved her life by catching her when he did.", added Motoko.

Meanwhile Shinobu having heard what Motoko had said and found herself was thinking, "Sempai really is my true hero, and he just saved my life! He really does care for me.", Shinobu also took advantage of this unique situation as she tried to inhale as much of Keitaro's breath and smell as she could while she had this chance. To her this was far better than secretly smelling his shirts while doing the laundry.

"Can I get up now?", Keitaro begged in turn to the girls, "My back is starting to kill me holding this position.", he added, still not realizing the full importance of his actions, believing he had only prevented a bad fall for Shinobu.

"Of course.", said Motoko.

"About time.", muttered Naru darkly.

"Thank you Sempai.", breathed Shinobu, her head still spinning from his near presence and embrace.

"Keitaro Urashima, why are you still holding her waist? She can stand on her own two feet, you know.", pointed out Naru while tapping one foot.

"Sorry, Naru-san.", Keitaro now sweat-dropped as he moved away from Shinobu.

"Naru-san, maybe instead of trying to punish him for something he didn't do, you should acknowledge and thank him for the good that he did.", stated Motoko.

"Is acknowledge good to eat?", broke in Su.

"No Su-chan,", said Naru, "and as for that idiot, what are you thinking?"

Motoko replied, "I am thinking that I, and you too Narusegawa-san, need to stop assuming that everything Urashima-san does is for a perverted reason and start judging him honestly, the whole cause of this accident was Mitsune-san and I don't see you saying a single word to her.", She paused and turned her head, "And as for you, Kitsune, if you do cause another accident like this in the future I will punish you as surely as if you were Urashima-san.", stated Motoko.

It was Mitsune's turn to sweat-drop now.

"Well, all is well that ends well.", reasoned Keitaro out aloud, as he rubbed his head and started walking back to his place at the table only to stumble over nothing at all and landed with his face planted into Naru's ample chest.

"Well?", asked Naru as she looked at Motoko, one eye twitching and a fist already forming.

"And sometimes it seems he really is just a pervert after-all.", Motoko observed, at which point Naru launched Keitaro towards space.


	2. Dating and Feelings

**Dating and Feelings**

**Disclaimers:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

I hope to add a chapter every couple of days until I catch up to where I want to change the story. Afterwards I hope to write a chapter a month until the story is finished.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Motoko is just starting to learn that Keitaro and other males may not be as perverted as she has always assumed, but can Naru and other girls learn the same lessons? Motoko arranges a date with Keitaro. Naru is not pleased.

* * *

**Monday-January 31, 2000:**

As the sun started to rise Motoko was already on the roof deck practicing her Ken-do, she would soon have to leave for school but she found that an early morning warm-up exercise was always a good way to start the day. In addition, it seemed to clear her mind in a way that made it easier to learn while at school.

"All my life I had been taught not to think, just react - The senses and the sword are one - But that is the way of a warrior, to be a fair leader and a good judge for my people I must see and understand far more. So what else have I missed in my blindness and distrust toward men?", wondered Motoko.

In her mind, she replayed the times where she had attacked Keitaro because of perceived perverted acts on his part. "Well, I know he is not always that innocent when he walks in on us at the hot springs bath. He knocks, but he just does not wait for a reply before he walks in.", Motoko thought, "Still, on the other hand there has been more than one occasion where Mitsune, make that Kitsune, had told him that the bathes were clear to clean, and she just wanted to have some fun with him."

She thought some more, considering some of the other problems that had occurred between Keitaro and the tenants of Hinata-Sou. "Urashima-san clearly is a pervert to some degree, but there have just been too many situations that don't make much sense to believe he caused them. He being a pervert does not explain everything that has happened with him that involves Naru-san or Kitsune-san. I am sure those two are using claims of perversions to cover-up their own mistakes or twisted plans."

"And all the times I attacked him without giving him a chance to explain himself. How many times was I attacking an innocent man because of those two or my own mistaken interpretations?", She wondered. "Then on top of it all, I have never said I was sorry after the many times I did find out I was in the wrong to attack, I must try to take some time to make amends to him as soon as possible."

Now relieved to have a beginning to a plan of action she turned her attention to ensuring that her foot placement was proper for the follow-through of each stoke of her sword.

* * *

"Pardon me. Can we talk?", Naru's head was just peeking over the stairs; she was well aware of the dangers of triggering the wrong reflexes in Motoko while she held a sword in her hand. "Can we talk for just a moment?", She paused, "Surely, you can't really mean what you said yesterday about Urashima-san!", she asked, "After all, he is always doing something wrong."

"Yes, in-fact I do.", replied Motoko firmly, "While he messes up a lot, he does care and does try to help us. Urashima-san like all men has his flaws, but in thinking carefully about some past situations that have occurred with him I am coming to the conclusion that too often that we have been using Urashima-san as a scapegoat for our own short comings."

Climbing the steps to the roof-deck, Naru opened her mouth to object, but Motoko did not give her a chance to say anything.

"Su-chan and Sarah-chan treat him like a toy, never considering his feelings or the pain they cause him. Shinobu-chan too often looks to him for protection instead of developing her own self-reliance, and this despite Urashima-san encouraging her to be more independent. Kitsune-san uses him as a bank, and thinks fooling him into situations that gets him attacked is something funny to pass the time. Myself, I have just used him as a handy target without thought far too often. And as for you Naru-san, it seems that you rather hit him than admit your own feelings towards him.", Motoko listed out a number of examples to Naru.

"Feelings! What feelings? I really do not care anything for that idiot! How can you say such a thing?", Naru exclaimed as she walked to the railing of the deck.

"Come on Naru-san. It is no secret around here that you like him, plus you spend a lot of time studying with him. And look how you two are always going out on dates all the time.", Motoko pointed out the clues that all the girls at Hinata-Sou had seen for themselves.

"Those were not dates! We're just going the same places at the same time.", Naru weakly denied, "And I only study with him because of his promise to Shinobu-chan. I could not bear to see her disappointed again."

"Really? Well then, in that case I guess you will not mind if I go on a date with him this weekend?", asked Motoko without thinking, then realizing what she had just said thinking, "Where did that come from? Why did I say that? I don't even like him ... That much."

"Why would you want to go out with a pervert like that anyway? Once he has you alone to himself there is no telling what he will do or try at-least.", warned Naru, who was just as surprised at Motoko's suggestion as Motoko.

"I think I can handle Urashima-san if need be by myself, but like I said I don't think he is really that type of person in his heart. He may have done some things that we have seen in a bad light, but I do not think he either plans or wants to do such things. I will be completely safe with him. And if I am wrong about Urashima-san, he will be punished - don't worry about that.", Motoko pointed out, while patting her sword.

"Ok, fine, go on your date; see if I care about that baka.", Naru sharply replied, turning to look at the harbour below to hide her conflicting feelings from Motoko and from herself for that matter.

"Well, in that case I better go tell him now so that he can make plans, besides it's time for me to get ready for school.", Motoko called back as she skipped down the steps to go inside. As she was about to enter the building it hit her, "Why did I skip down the steps just now? Am I really looking forward to a date with Keitaro Urashima, that pervert and coward?"

* * *

Motoko entered the main building and started walking to the manager's room. However, when she finally arrived at the door she found herself too nervous to knock.

"What is wrong with me, it is only Keitaro Urashima after all. He is a pathetic baka, a weakling male, not somebody to worry about.", Motoko chided herself.

In the room above, Naru listened for Motoko's arrival, worrying and wondering, "Why it is taking her so long? Was she just testing me to see if I have feelings for that pervert, was she just bluffing or does she really have an interest in him?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside Keitaro's room Motoko summoning the level of will power she would needed to face down a turtle and finally knocked on the door.

"Come on in. I am almost ready for school.", Called out Keitaro, thinking it was Naru knocking despite the fact that her normal entrance was through his ceiling.

Motoko entered quickly, "Keitaro Urashima, I need you to take me out this weekend, just the two of us. And make it some place nice that I will enjoy.", she commanded with steel in her voice to hide the embarrassment she felt for asking him out. Still, she could feel a blush starting to develop on her face.

"Yes, Aoyama-san.", Keitaro replied, knowing better than to say no to a sword woman of Motoko's skill, especially when she still held a sword in her hand from that morning's practise.

"Good, see you this weekend then.", she said as she quickly exited his room to hide her embarrassment.

As soon as she closed the door behind herself, Motoko took a deep breath to calm down; while her fingertips confirmed that her face had given her embarrassment away to Keitaro. A Keitaro who had never noticed her blushing as his eyes had been focused on the sword in her hand.

"Why did I really do that? Was it to teach Naru-san a lesson? Or because I want to go out with him?", she wondered to herself, "And how can I face him again after he has seen me blush like that?", she found herself asking as another wave of embarrassment passed through her at the memory.

Suddenly she realizes she was expressing fear of a male. A male that she considered real weakling at that. "No, I do this to for the reason I stated to Naru-san, to learn what type of man Keitaro-san really is.", she told herself, while doing her best not to think about what type of person she wanted him to be.

Like her warrior-judge self-image, Motoko straighten up and walked/marched back to her room to collect what she needed for school that day.

* * *

At the same time a rustle of cloth behind him alerted Keitaro that Naru had just dropped into his room. Keitaro sweat-dropped as he turned around to face her.

"You seemed very ready to go out with her.", she said.

"I had a choice?", Keitaro asked thinking of the sword that Motoko had been holding.

"Besides, I will just go out with her to some place she will like and then come right back.", he added.

"If you were a real man you would have been able to tell her no.", Naru challenged back to him.

"Why would I do that? Aoyama-san is a friend and if she asks me for a favour that I can do, I am always willing help her.", Keitaro innocently answered.

"You idiot.", Naru yelled as she punched him through some walls as she always did when she wanted to hide her fear of losing him.

Motoko paused as she heard the noise of Keitaro crashing through walls. "I should have expected that.", she mused, "I still have a lot to learn."


	3. School Day Judgements

**School Day Judgements**

**Disclaimers:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

I lost some of my notes again. My backup is over two weeks old so this may slow me down a little. I hope not too much.

**Author's Story Notes:**

To the best of my knowledge Motoko goes to an all-girls' school. If I am wrong could someone point out the anime/manga where this is shown?

* * *

**Prologue:**

Motoko tries to judge the different people at school from her new viewpoint.

* * *

**Monday-January 31, 2000:**

Motoko walked slowly to school. In her hurry to depart the Hinata-Sou due to her embarrassment in asking Keitaro out she had ended up on an earlier train.

This led to it being a very bad day for one man who would try feeling up women on a crowded train expecting them not to fight back and to be too embarrassed to sound an alarm.

Motoko was unlike most young women in Japan. Her training triggered a different response than normally expected by the molester, which was to fight back of-course.

She did however show great restraint and only dislocated the wrist instead of breaking it. Nevertheless, by the time the man would be able to get to a doctor, the swelling and pain would insure no more perverted acts for a while.

"Men are such perverts.", she thought, then quickly revised it closer to the observed truth, "Some men are such perverts.", as she remembered the dirty looks and comments from the other men in the train were directed at the pervert, not at her.

* * *

Getting off the train at the required station, she started walking to her girls' school deep in thought on her observations so far.

"Sempai, you are early today! We were just discussing if we should take the train to meet you at the dorm.", the members of her unrequested fan club crowded around her. Motoko continued walking, while she did not encourage the girls to follow her around at least she hoped by her example to inspire them to see that being a girl did not mean being helpless.

"I wish I could beat up Roi like you could sempai.", one voice rang out, and added, "He is such a pervert."

"Really, what does he do?", Motoko asked, "Has he tried to do anything to you?"

"No, he has not tried to do anything sempai. He just keeps looking at me funny all the time. Sometimes it seems like he is going to say something to me, but usually he just makes strange noises and turns away. He is such a pervert.", the explanation went.

"Looks at you funny how?", asked Motoko, "Because to me it sounds more like he likes you.", she observed.

The fan club went silent as all continued their walk to school.

* * *

Finally another one of her fans broke the silence and asked, "Sempai, are you ok? Usually you would offer to talk to the boy to ensure that he would stop bothering her."

Motoko stopped walking and looked around at the girls. "Well, maybe I think you are ready to start standing up to boys by yourselves. It is time to face your own problems directly when possible. Remember, I can't always be around to instantly defend you, though if you really need me I will be available.", she declared.

Now looking at the girl who was worried about the boy she said, "But really, it really sounds like he likes you but is just too shy to talk to you.", Motoko theorized, "But if you asked him directly, you could find out what he really wants. Trust me, if I am wrong and he is just a pervert - I will defend you as needed."

A buzz of questioning and conversation between the girls surrounded Motoko the rest of the way to school, but no questions were directed at Motoko as the girls tried to get a handle on the change in her attitude.

* * *

Just after passing thru the gates into the school grounds, as the girls started to separate from Motoko to go to their homerooms, one of they called out softly, "Motoko-sempai, is there a boy you are interested in? Is that why you have changed?"

"Or is it possibly a girl?", another hopeful voice added.

Motoko's answer was swift and angry, "Of course not. What I care about is fair and honest judgments of people.", She then hurried off to class leaving a buzz of further conversation behind her.

Because she had missed some days of school last week while she was studying with her sister, Motoko found herself too busy catching up to make any careful observations of her fellow students that morning. She did note that she was not finding the presence of male teachers as irritating now that she was giving them the benefit of a doubt for their words and actions.

Still it was clear catching up on her homework was going to be a pain for the next couple of days.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Motoko sat in the shade of the same tree where she always preferred have her lunch.

"Sempai, who is it?", a voice asked.

Motoko once again found herself surrounded by her fan club, but now the girls were eyeing the older boys across the street where they hung out around the main entrance of their school. They were trying to figure out who Motoko's interest may be. "None of those boys could ever be of interest to me.", Motoko sharply replied.

Unfortunately, in Motoko's case this just got the girls speculating that she was interested someone older like a college/university student.

* * *

Motoko turned to the young girl who had spoken earlier, "You, did you go and talk to that boy like I suggested?", The young girl just shook her head, "Well if not, why not go and do it right now, and I can keep a watch over you from here and don't worry if he tries anything - if he tries anything at-all, he will be stopped.", Motoko was trying to deflect interest from herself and it was working.

The young girl crossed the road, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that Motoko really was on watch to guard her. The rest of the girls fell into silence or at least whispering as they watched the young girl approach one boy. The two of them talked for a few minutes and then he handed her something white. As they talked still further, the girl's whispers around Motoko took on a questioning tone.

Soon the young girl was running back to the group smiling and holding an envelope to her chest. "He confessed to me.", she said with a broad smile, "He also asked me out on a date this weekend and he even wrote me a poem.", she exclaimed.

"Are you going on the date?", one girl asked.

"What do think of him?", a second girl asked at the same time.

"Let's see the poem.", the other girls cried out all at the same time.

"No, I would like to read it alone for myself for the first time at least.", she stated as she moved behind Motoko, "That is fair, is it not Sempai?", she asked looking up to Motoko.

"Seems fair to me.", Motoko confirmed, "Come on, you girls can wait a while, give she a chance to read what was written to her alone in peace and quiet.".

The rest of lunch was spent with a buzz from the girls' guessing/questioning of what could be in the letter, and how Motoko seemed to be changing. Motoko just paid it all no attention; instead, she meditated on what she had seen at school so far and how it differed from her past views.

* * *

Walking slowly, Motoko started her way home from school later that evening. Surrounded by girls chatting about love poems and dating, she mused about the events of the day including the train ride.

"I guess you really can't tell. Some men are perverts, and some aren't. The trick seems to be that no matter what they appear to be, never assume which a person really is, let their actions reveal who they are.", she thought to herself.

* * *

**Tuesday-February 1, 2000:**

The train ride to school was uneventful, not that Motoko expected otherwise but yesterday's events had put her slightly on edge until she realized that she knew all the faces around her. Not that she knew the people themselves, but they were the same ones she had ridden with before for months without problems.

As usual, her fan club was waiting to meet her, but today Motoko was not the focus of attention as the 'love poem' was being handed back and forth. The girls analyzing everything from the style of poetry, the words chosen, right down to the type of paper/envelope and how good/bad his handwriting was.

Motoko's main focus was on the young girl confessed to. As far as Motoko could tell, she seemed very happy about the boy's confession and his letter.

Later that day, sitting at her desk, Motoko watched and listened to her British-born English teacher carefully as she tried to judge what she saw fairly and honestly. Clearly, he was a true weakling of a man, with a thin spinney body, a person with all sorts of silly English mannerisms that his students loved to make fun of all the time.

However, right now, as she observed him, she could also see that he loved the books he was trying to teach them from, and he was trying to instill his love of the written word even while he knew the vast majority of his students would never care. They just wanted the answers to pass the next exam.

It clearly was a losing proposition, bad enough that most students did not even care about learning the language, the ones that did found they were struggling with old textbooks that were often too far out-of-date with the modern world.

"What does it take to keep trying to teach such a love of books, knowing your cause is almost hopeless?", she wondered, "There are no lives on the balance to help drive you on, and yet still he continues.".

She looked down at the book in English in front of her; it was supposed to be one of the greatest classics in English literature. Still the cultural assumptions of a book written in and about 19-Century England were always tripping her up.

Still, Motoko considered how much effort her teacher showed, "I will try and not let your efforts be in vain,", she vowed, "I promise to try my best to master this!"

* * *

**Wednesday-February 2, 2000:**

Another train ride to school, another meeting with her fan club. The girls still tried to hint about a possible boyfriend, but were quickly admonished by Motoko.

Soon enough it was time for classes. Motoko continued her observations.

While Motoko has started to see redeeming qualities in a number of males around her, observing her math teacher that afternoon was different matter altogether. for one thing he was not even trying to teach, worse he turned out to be more of a pervert than she had ever realized.

He clearly was doing the minimum amount of work needed (almost listing out the answers to the next exam) and thus was a very poor teacher in her eyes. Moreover, when a student did ask a question about something not understood, he was as likely as not to look up the answer in the teacher's edition of the textbook.

Worse, he was clearly eyeing under the desks of the girls in the front rows. He also kept dropping his chalk. On the fourth time, Motoko noticed that all the chalk marks on the floor were all very close to each other. Motoko tried to understand the purpose of his actions.

Then she spotted it, a small mirror hidden so the students were very unlikely to spot it, but very easy for the teacher to use when he bent down to pick up the chalk. With a burst of angry energy, Motoko used her chi to cause the teacher to trip and fall as he bent down to try to use the mirror. "I must talk to the headmaster right away.", she decided, "Let's see what he does to explain a mirror located so low and hidden.", To the surprise of all the class, Motoko without asking permission stood up and without a word left the classroom.

* * *

Motoko's walk home this time was a little noisy as the girls of her fan club traded suggestions and guesses why a math teacher was now suspended from duty, "Well, while it is clear not all men are perverts, it is also clear one must never let down your guard around them. I do hope I can trust Urashima-san to be a gentleman - or I will just have to make him pay.", she mused to herself.

For some reason that she did not quite understand Motoko now found she felt a little uncomfortable about the idea of hitting Keitaro. Somehow, she was developing the idea that she did that just too often when other courses of action were available.

* * *

**Thursday-February 3, 2000:**

Once again, the morning train trip is uneventful. And her fan club were happily ribbing the young girl about her upcoming date.

"Are you going to let him kiss you?", someone asked with glee in her voice.

The reply of "Maybe, he is cute looking.", dissolved the club into a fit of giggles.

Even Motoko had a faint smile on her face.

"Well, you must swear to tell us what it was like.", one voice called out.

"And every other detail too, where he will take you, what did you eat, everything!", still another voice insisted.

"Maybe.", the young girl replied, but she was now walking, looking towards the ground shyly, while a blush spread across her face.

This reply results in a number of giggles and "aaahhh"s at the same time.

* * *

Still the question troubled Motoko's thoughts for the rest of the day. "What do I do if he tries to kiss me?", would randomly pop up in her mind throughout the day in school. Finally, only on the train trip home did she make a firm decision. "I will not attack Keitaro-san if he tries to kiss me.", she decided, "Just a firm refusal will do. It would be unfair to call him a pervert and attack just for wanting to kiss, everyone else seems to expect it."

"Also he and Naru-san have been together too much for me to expect such actions from him. But if he does try to push it ...", a glint appeared in Motoko's eyes as she fingered the hilt of her sword.

* * *

**Friday-February 4, 2000:**

Motoko never heard a word her fans said, once again seeing the happy young girl being so excited about her weekend plans, Motoko found herself very nervous about her own upcoming weekend. Diving into her schoolwork seemed to provide the only relief. Come lunchtime her fans found her very uncommunicative as she ploughed through her English text, a terse explanation that she was still behind in her studies and had to catch up was a useful ploy to side step their questions on her behaviour.

But the train ride home still found a nervous Motoko with butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**Saturday-February 5, 2000:**

Was a short school day, Motoko spend the rest of the day at the dorm either catching up on her homework or working on her Kendo exercises. At-least the studied concentration on her face meant none of the other girls felt safe interrupting or teasing her.

But the butterflies were still there.


	4. Keitaro plans a cutting edge date

**Keitaro plans a cutting edge date**

**Disclaimers:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

My mother has gotten very sick. This has really messed up my free time and mental ability to up-date this story. I am sorry that I am taking so long but it cannot be helped. Sorry to all.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Keitaro finds what he thinks are the perfect places to take Motoko for a date. Naru and the other girls in turn try to find out more about Keitaro's perverted (their assumption) plans.

* * *

**Tuesday-February 1, 2000:**

Walking slowly to the train station on the way home, Keitaro racked his brains trying to think of what type of a place that Motoko would like go to while on a date. One thing he knew for sure after going out with Naru a few times, his personal first choice of a beef bowl shop was far from the best idea when taking a girl out on a date.

Scanning the advertising/billboards along the main street ahead, he suddenly thought he saw a solution on a theatre marquee. "Yes, I am sure she will love that movie, besides it is such a classic film that I have heard so much about, I would love to see it too.", he thought to himself. As he approached the art house another poster drew his attention, he had to read it twice to ensure that what it said was real, it seemed too good to be true to find two such good possibilities so soon together.

"This sure is my lucky day, and this will be the best date Motoko has ever been on.", he exclaimed forgetting she had commanded it and that it probably was her first date ever. Quickly he took down some notes on the direction and time. Turning back to the art house he approached the ticket booth and checked that they would also be available at the right time as there were usually no advance tickets for art houses.

* * *

Following his own written directions, Keitaro soon found himself in front of what was clearly a very large private home. It was as big as the Hinata-Sou itself and would have no problems meeting the needs of the display that the poster advertised. Waiting at the front gate was a young woman sitting at a small table. Taking it as a good sign, since that was not your usual home decor, he felt he could assume this was probably the right place.

Thus Keitaro walked up to her and bowed, "Your pardon, I was sent to this location by following the instructions listed on a tour poster I saw downtown. Am I at the correct address?", he inquired.

"You are, if you are asking for the private tour of the entire display of artefacts.", she replied and smiled, "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"Yes please, but the poster did not say about how much the tour would cost, and I am on a tight budget.", he answered, "How expensive is it really? I really can't afford all that much."

The girl broke out a chuckle, "I see that you don't understand, the master does this for his love of the art, the tour is free, and the master will conduct you around the displays himself. All you have to do is watch, listen and appreciate what he has to show. So, would you still like to make an appointment? There is a limited number of time slots available so you should not wait too long to make up your mind."

After agreeing with her for an appointment for two later that weekend, she quickly took Keitaro's and Motoko's full names. She quickly wrote both names into an appointment book, she then wrote out a receipt/reminder for an agreed time and date. Keitaro noted that the only other info on the receipt was the address and the girl's stamp.

"Perfect, this will be a great surprise to Motoko, and it's free!", a happy Keitaro was thinking of his presently slim wallet.

* * *

Finally arriving back at the Hinata-Sou, it was no surprise to Keitaro to see Naru sitting in a chair where she could keep an eye on the front door.

"So, are you still planning to go on this date with Motoko-san?", Naru tried to ask innocently, but failing due to the fact she was making fists at her sides at the same time.

"Of course, not that I would really call it a date, still a promise is a promise.", Keitaro responded, "Besides, Motoko-san asked me to do it, and knowing her it must be something very important for her to ask someone such as myself for such a favour."

"Even a kanrinin like me knows his duty is to the happiness of his tenants.", he continued, "It took a lot of searching but I got an address for a place I know she will just love going to.", It sounded almost like a boast as he finished talking.

Naru in turn said nothing, knowing that she was as much the reason Motoko had asked for this date as any.

* * *

Later at dinner everyone else but for Naru tried to tease out of Keitaro his plans, but he kept his silence about them.

Shinobu very nervously asked, "Motoko-sempai, are you interested in Keitaro-sempai?"

"No Shinobu-chan,", Motoko answered, "I just want to spend some time with him to find out more of his true nature."

"Oh, maybe you finally see how wonderful sempai really is.", Shinobu said, but in her mind she was thinking, "I wish you still just thought of him as a pervert, you are both older and more beautiful than me, what chance do I have against both you and Naru."

Kitsune smugly suggested, "So do you have a love hotel already booked Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro in turn at first just silently stared at her in shock. "No, No, No.", he replied in a panic, waving his hands about in front of himself, "How could you even think that I would do that?"

"Because that is what guys always seem to think of first.", she replied with a foxy smile but inside thinking of her own unhappy experiences with men.

A flash of dismay passed through Naru as she thought, "Is that what that address is for? Keitaro, you couldn't, could you?", Finding that she could not stop thinking of the possibility that Mitsune was right, a wave of anger passed through Naru. Even as she started to make a fist to smash into Keitaro's face (again to hide her fear), Motoko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Naru-san, Keitaro Urashima just is not like that at all. No matter how much Kitsune tries to stir up trouble. She is just up to her old tricks.", All the time she was looking at Mitsune sternly. Meanwhile, Mitsune started to realize how dangerous a game she was playing when Motoko was involved.

Mitsune now started to sweat-dropped.

"And if he were to try such a thing I would bring the hotel down in rubble about his head and bury him in it.", Motoko stated as she turned to look at Keitaro.

Keitaro sweat-dropped as-well, "Really Aoyama-san, I have no such plans. Don't listen to Mitsune-san."

"But Urashima-san is a pervert.", Su said. "Yes, look at all those magazines we found in his room.", Sara added.

To her own surprise, Motoko found herself once again coming to Keitaro's defense, "And have you considered what people think of other persons who will break and enter their bedroom and illegally search them? I don't think you are the ones who should be calling others names."

The rest of dinner was finished in silence with everybody wondering why Motoko jumped to Keitaro's defense so fast.

* * *

Motoko spent the same time wondering why no one would not look nor listen to the facts around them. No one said a word about the two young girls invading Keitaro`s privacy. She had a good idea of what the girls' comments would have been if it were their personal items being searched. But make it Keitaro`s room and nothing was said. She did not like what he had there but neither did she like the idea of people entering a room and searching any personal belonging there. And that included her room for sure.

Meanwhile, Shinobu nervously putted around the table, eyeing Keitaro every now and then. Mitsune was disappointed that there were no more fireworks, but dare not do anything that might draw Motoko's attention, and Naru made plans to keep an eye on Keitaro during this date.


	5. Swords, Blades and Tea for four

**Swords, Blades and Tea for four**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

I spent a lot of my time running around trying to get the medicine and oxygen equipment that my mom now needs, I hope to do some more work over the next month since my mother is not allowed to travel so I should be spending most of my time in the condo no matter what happens.

**Author's Story Notes:**

Many people believe that the first Star Wars movie was based on "The Hidden Fortress". If you have not seen the movie, it is worth your while to rent it and see what you think.

The Japanese Tea Ceremony can be considered a very private and personal event, please look up the details on Wiki, it is very interesting.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Keitaro takes Motoko for a date she will never forget. Naru looks for Keitaro to do something perverted but sees a completely different person.

* * *

**Sunday-February 6, 2000:**

Motoko struggled to decide what she should wear; she had so little variety in her clothes. Mostly it was school or fighting uniforms, she had very little that were suitable for a date. Besides, she also did not want to give Keitaro the wrong idea. This date was not to get Keitaro interested in herself, but rather to show Naru that she was blinding herself to what was right in front of her.

Finally she made a decision on what to wear, "And if he does not like it too bad for him.", she confirmed to herself.

* * *

Keitaro nervously brushed his hair into place once again as he checked himself for maybe the 20th time in the mirror.

Above in her room Naru fumed, "I am sure that he has never spent as much effort to go out with me. Could he really be interested in Motoko? And why does he keep patting that pocket?"

Quietly, she dropped into his room while his back was turned and his attention on the polish of his shoes. Alerted by the sound of her landing he turned, "Naru ...", Keitaro started to say, as a hand flashed towards him and dived into his jacket's inner pocket.

"What is this?", she demanded, confused to find only a date (today), a time (a few hours from now), an address (in a rich part of town) and someone's personal stamp, instead of the tickets to some event that she expected.

"It's a private tour.", Keitaro explained as he tried without success to grab the receipt back.

"Is this where you are taking Motoko-san tonight?", she asked, tucking the receipt away where she knew Keitaro dared not go.

"Maybe, it depends on her really.", Keitaro stated, turning to the door and started to walk away, "Anyway, Aoyama-san is waiting for me, so I better get going."

"Wait, don't you need this?", Naru asked, holding up the receipt.

"Maybe, maybe not, they have our names. But it would make things easier at-least.", he answered truthfully, but also secretly sweat dropping as he really did not know if he needed the receipt to enter.

"Well, please take it back then.", Naru begged, not wanting to ruin Motoko's time but not without first memorizing the address and time as she handed it back, "I don't want Motoko-san disappointed, and you better behave yourself. Nothing perverted you hear me.", she could not help herself adding in.

"Thanks a lot Naru-san. And don't worry I am sure Aoyama-san will enjoy what I have planned.", said Keitaro as he took the receipt and smiled back at her. To Naru the whole room seemed to light up when he did that.

* * *

Keitaro walked down to the stairs to the front entrance. There he could see an already waiting Motoko was dressed in her formal fighting club's uniform, "I'm sorry,", Motoko said, "I just could not feel comfortable in anything else. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, Aoyama-san. In-fact it's perfect for where we are going and it really shows off your dedication to the sword and all the training required.", Keitaro replied, not realizing he had just praised her on two of the few things she really cared about in life.

"Shall we get going? We need to catch the train to get to down-town in time.", Keitaro said as he opened the front door for Motoko.

As they left Naru started to follow, "Should I go to the address on the paper or not?", she wondered, "He did not insist very hard on getting it back, so is it a real part of this date or a decoy to make me lose their trail?"

Later after deciding to follow the couple she was able to slip onto a different cab of the same train as them, then hiding behind a manga, she would sneak a peek at each stop to make sure not to miss them leaving the train. Finally, when the train reached downtown, Keitaro led Motoko off the train, and Naru carefully slipped out at the last second before the doors closed to avoid being spotted by the two daters.

* * *

Keitaro meanwhile confidently lead Motoko to a small theatre. "The Hidden Fortress", Motoko exclaimed happily, "I have not seen this film since I was a little girl, and I could not follow the entire story then. Thank you Keitaro-san."

"No problem Aoyama-san, I have never seen this movie and always wanted to, and from your reaction I am sure you want to see it too.", Keitaro said as he paid for the tickets.

* * *

As the couple entered the main lobby, Naru came up to the ticket booth and bought a ticket. "I sure hope he does not think he will get away with anything in the dark.", she thought as she held back since she could see the two of them were still at the food counter.

"What would you like?", asked Keitaro as they stood in line.

"Popcorn with lots of butter, I know it sounds silly but I have been to only a few movies and never had popcorn for the show.", Motoko explained with a hint of embarrassment in revealing such personal information to a male.

"No problem, I was thinking of having the same myself.", Keitaro said in support of her choice.

* * *

Later after finding good seats, they dug into the popcorn as they watched the black & white film. Keitaro started out as a very nervous young man, worrying at first that Motoko would not like the movie after-all and second that he would do something foolish to offend her. However, to his surprise whenever he looked over to her, he could see she was engrossed in the show, almost as if she was taking part in the action itself. Soon the story line had captured his complete attention as well, and without realizing it Keitaro was so busy watching the film that he forgot that it was a girl sitting beside him on a date.

Meanwhile, Naru was sitting just a few seats to the side and behind them. She kept such a close eye on the two of them that if asked later she could not even remember the basic plot of the movie. What she did see was that Motoko was so engrossed with the movie that Keitaro could have done all sorts of perverted things without her even noticing, but on the other hand Keitaro was so caught up in the movie himself that she was not even sure he was aware that Motoko was sitting beside him while the movie played.

"Why is he not doing something? Anything, so Motoko can see what a pervert he is?", Naru questioned herself. "I don't see how he could be with her for so long and not do a single thing to upset her. He always messes things up when we go out together.", she fumed, not considering what that said about how she conducted herself on her dates or how her presence might had affected Keitaro's thinking.

As the credits at the end of the movie started to play Naru quickly exited the theatre before the lights came on and she may become visible to the two daters.

* * *

Later still as the credits finally ended and the lights came on Motoko turned to Keitaro and said, "Thank you Keitaro-san, that was a great movie and I had a wonderful time, popcorn and all ...", she paused. "Maybe we can do it again sometime if you wished ...", she paused again, "Still, we better get going if we want to get the 7 o'clock train back.", she said with a hint of regret the date was ending so soon since she found she was enjoying herself so far.

Keitaro smiled, this was the perfect time for his surprise. "No, we are not finished yet, I have a very special place to take you to next, it is only a few blocks away and we have an appointment for 7:30 PM. Come, I'll show you the way."

* * *

Naru did not have to wait long for Keitaro and Motoko to leave the theatre. Smiling, Keitaro directed Motoko in a direction away from the train station. On Motoko's face she could see a mild expression that seemed to be a combination of puzzlement and worry.

"Where is he taking me?", Motoko wondered, "I sure hope it not a silly beef bowl shop, and it better not be a love hotel if he knows what is good for him.", She added fiercely to herself.

Meanwhile, Keitaro, not noticing her expression blabbed on about the movie they just watched. Motoko after listening to him for a while decided to relax and reserve her judgment until she saw where he was taking her.

At the same time Naru at first debated with herself on whether to go directly to the address she saw as she was confident from the direction of Keitaro's and Motoko's walking that was where they were heading, however Motoko's expression instead convinced her to follow as it looked like Motoko was not prepared to defend herself.

* * *

Finally arriving at the address Keitaro had scouted out earlier, Motoko looked at the building. "What is this place?", she inquired.

"The private home of a major collector whose display we are going to see.", answered Keitaro with a big grin of anticipation of Motoko's reaction to the details of the items inside.

Suspicion arose quickly in Motoko, "Keitaro Urashima. What type of collection? I have heard about the type of things that perverts may collect for display. That does not mean I want to see them!", her chi building up, she found herself preparing to send him into orbit.

Before she could blast him, Keitaro quickly explained what was on display.

"Aoyama-san, you misunderstood, it's the largest private collection 15th to 19th century Japanese swords in the whole of Japan, and not just Japanese swords. There are also historic swords from around the world in the collection. And we have a private showing by the owner in just five minutes.", Keitaro said, and found he just had to smile even more after seeing the look on Motoko face.

"Really?", she gushed. (Yes I said gushed, we are talking about Motoko and swords here.)

Keitaro nodded, "What's more ...", He did not get to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Let's go!", she cried.

The next thing Keitaro knew he was been dragged at a full run to the door. Once there Keitaro presented the receipt to the lady at the door who in turn directed them to a waiting room.

* * *

Two older gentlemen were already present in the room, they both politely rose to their feet as Motoko and Keitaro entered. One, Motoko did not know at all. The other not only had the stance of a fellow sword master, but she believed she had seen his face on more than one occasion in the VIP section during her tournaments. And while his face gave away nothing, a twinkle in his eye suggested he already knew who she was. Motoko bowed deeply to the two men, Keitaro taking his cue from Motoko did likewise.

"Ah, you are all here.", a voice that carried in its tone both age and strength drew everyone's attention to a door on the far side of the room that up to this moment had been closed.

"Welcome guests, I am your host, Hiro Sanju. Welcome to my home.", said an elderly gentleman flanked by a female who was clearly an attendant/nurse.

All four in the room once again bowed in respect to the master of the house, and introduced themselves to the housemaster.

To Motoko's surprise the elder of the two gentlemen was a curator for Tokyo's main museum. The other gentleman was a sword master from Kyoto representing his clan.

* * *

"Please come this way, as our two younger guests are probably not aware of it, so I will state it for their benefit, 'This will be the last tour ever given of the complete sword collection'. I am getting too old to maintain it, and I have no heirs to take over the maintenance of the estate. While I am aware that the Tokyo Museum would gladly take the entire collection, they just do not have space to display them all at once. Many of these swords do not have the major importance that will call for wanting to display them. On the other hand,", at which point the master nodded and directed attention to the second gentleman, "many clans and smaller museums like yours have express interest in swords that have local historic significance and/or once belonged to the local clans. I am willing to split up the collection only because of the agreements to insure public access to the viewing of these swords.", he finished.

The gentleman from Kyoto once again bowed to the master before replying, "All the clans involved have agreed to your conditions. In my clan's example, not only have we released funds to the local public museum to expand the wing where most of the swords they will receive will be displayed, but also the three swords of founders will be forever enshrined in the clan temple in the public access area. All the other clans likewise involved pledge that they will honour the agreement with their lives should the need arise, the swords will always be publicly viewable."

During all this Motoko and Keitaro said nothing, they both realized they were about to see something special, something that likely will never be seen again.

"Gentlemen, Lady, the final viewing of the complete Hiro sword collection.", the master stated with a burst of energy and a flourish in his voice as his attendant opened a set of doors. As each person passed thru the doors the attendant handed them a pair of white cotton gloves.

* * *

During this same time, Naru who had followed the pair wondered about Motoko's actions, first she saw her hold back on following Keitaro to the house door, then he said something, then next thing she knew Motoko was the one dragging Keitaro to the house.

She approached the lady at the door. "Can you tell me what is going on inside here? I think I saw you let in some friends of mine about a minute ago.", Naru asked the lady.

"A private showing of some very one of a kind items.", the lady replied. "But it is by appointment only and the last registered guests for today just entered, I am sorry but I cannot let you in."

"Collection? What type of collection would that pervert take Motoko to?", wondered Naru without once thinking of asking the lady about it, as she walked back to outside the front gates, which in turn closed and locked themselves behind her, suddenly she jumped to the same conclusions that Motoko had at first.

"That pervert,", she fumed, "and he must have lied to Motoko about it to get her to go in too. Well, once he is out here I will teach him to take advantage of an innocent like her!"

Only then to find that when she turned back to the house that she could not re-enter the grounds. "Just you wait till they come back out.", she commented to herself, somehow forgetting that Motoko could defend herself if needed.

* * *

By this time inside the house, Motoko was in her own personal heaven. Swords she had only heard of, swords she had never heard of, the owner knew the history of each and every one of them. And what he did not know about a sword history, the museum's curator seemed to know.

The house master would even remove swords from the display cases and let you handle them to feel the balance and even practice a few air stokes at times. Both Motoko and the sword master got to handle a number of swords this way, they even on a few occasions held a number of poses with both holding different types of swords to evaluate the merits of one type of sword versus another if they meet in battle.

It was not just the presence of the swords themselves, but to hear the comments between the owner and the two gentlemen that gave her so much insight about the required skills needed to use each sword; the discussions would also delve into the history surrounding each weapon.

* * *

Every now and then she try to convince Keitaro that if he found this too boring that they could leave, but he would just stand there with a silly grin on his face and say, "Seeing you enjoy yourself and the swords keeps me happy, please continue with the tour.", Then the owner would draw her attention to still another work of art that just drew her into its form, design and history.

Even after the tour of the displays finished - Keitaro also insisted on staying outside the tearoom to not cause any problems. "By tradition, four people always has been the perfect number required.", he pointed out.

The owner - the two visiting gentlemen - and Motoko then enacted a perfect Japanese tea ceremony to finish off the day.

* * *

As they all walked down the corridor leading to the front doors, Mr. Hiro's attendant approached the couple to ask if Motoko could spare a few minutes with her master. Keitaro gave a nod to show he had no problems with waiting. The attendant then led Motoko to a side door and into a small room where the owner was already sitting in front of a table.

* * *

On the table, a short blade and sheath laid. The handle made of ironwood was about seven (7) inches in length and was in-fact longer than the blade that protruded out of it. The style of detailing on handle and sheath spoke of some ruling house from Feudal Japan's violent past.

Motoko and the attendant bowed in greetings, and Motoko smoothly lowered herself to the mat to sit across the table upon a gesture from the owner, the attendant just vanished somewhere until needed again. Motoko eyed the blade sitting between them, "Such delicate and detailed artwork, is it very old?", she avoided mentioning what she thought of the usefulness of such a short blade in a real fight.

The owner smiled. "This sword has a long and honourable history in the defense of the wives and concubines of the noble houses it has been given to.", he pointed out.

Motoko raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'sword'.

"Its name is Assassin's Death, and no assassin or kidnapper has ever succeeded in their mission against an owner of it. The official records show at least three noble ladies have killed their attackers with this blade; the unofficial ones suggests that there are still more. No lady who rightfully held this blade has ever had to commit suicide to protect their family honour either. Luck, long life and love have always followed this blade.", he finished, clearly waiting for Motoko's reactions.

Motoko looked at the blade with more interest. Normally the noble ladies of feudal Japan carried a short blade to help defend and if necessary kill themselves to prevent their use as a hostage or for ransom. The art of Jigai which preserved a noble lady's looks and dignity was almost unheard of today. Still in the past, it was often needed to save the honour of a lady's clan. It still was very hard to believe something this small could be so successful in its deadly job.

The owner smile broaden, "As I have said earlier, I am breaking up my collection and distributing the swords for the common good, and that includes my decision to give this one to you Motoko Aoyama. After-all, it was designed to be used by a female fighter."

Motoko stared at him in surprise. This 'sword' was old and full of history; there were plenty of people who should be more worthy than her to possess it.

"You come very highly recommended by your fellow sword master, and he has shared a few words with me about yourself and your competitions. Plus your family line is one I am familiar with from past dealings.", he said, in tone that made it clear this was not a joke.

"Please, pick it up.", he requested. Motoko compiled with his asking, her mind in a daze, but still she took note how heavy the handle felt.

"Feel how fits into your hand?", Motoko nodded her head to his question.

"Now, feel the depressions at your finger-tips?", Motoko nodded again, "Press all four of them hard.", his words came out more like a command than a request.

Suddenly there was a two and half foot segmented blade protruding from the handle, but for her training Motoko could have easily dropped it due to the recoil, much less the surprise.

"Recoil!", Motoko face took on a thoughtful expression as she calculated the effects of the force of the blade on anyone careless enough to approach too close before striking.

"See, I knew you were the right person to possess it, most people would have dropped it in surprise or concentrated on the length of the blade. You however started to analyze the force of the extension. And yes, it is powerful enough to push through boiled leather armour or a metal plate that would normally turn away a fighting knife or lighter sword.", the owner commented, smiling once more.

It still took some more time, but finally the owner convinced Motoko that she was now the possessor of this precious heirloom, and it was now her duty to pass it down in turn.

* * *

Leaving the house at a very late hour, but still with lots of time to catch the last train home Motoko had to say, "Thanks Keitaro-san, I had the greatest time in my life. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

As they exited the front gates Keitaro replied, "I was happy to do it for you. The pleasure was all mine, Aoyama-san."

"The pleasure was all yours?", Naru appeared in front of them, "Keitaro, what type of perversion have you been trying to corrupt Motoko-san with?", Once again, Naru tried to hit Keitaro; once again, she found her blow blocked by Motoko. "Why are you stopping me now?", Naru cried out.

"Swords! You think swords are a perversion?", Motoko calmly said but with a burning anger in her eyes.

"Swords? You mean the display was of swords, but I thought it was about ... you know ...", Naru paused with embarrassment of her unspoken words.

"Yes, you thought about it, but I bet you never thought to ask first, did you Narusegawa-san? Why must you spend all your time and effort to try to find only the worse possible interpretation of anything Urashima-san does? Keitaro-chan, we should hurry to make sure we do not miss the last train. You better hurry too Narusegawa-san if you want to get home tonight.", Motoko said as she dragged Keitaro down the street.

"Swords, it was just swords. Why does she love swords so much?", Naru repeated to herself as she followed the pair down the street to home.

"Hey, did she just say -chan?", Naru asked herself in surprise, "Naaa, she always calls him -san, I must have misheard. She is so scary when she goes off on swords; it is easy to get messed up. But why swords, always swords!"


	6. The train trip home

**The train trip home**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Mom is still in the hospital under-going additional tests. I am working in her ward-room while she is away. Please bear with me.

**Author's Story Notes:**

Japan's passenger train service is very well maintained and very wide spread. It is why I use it as the main transport in my stories.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Naru starts to think of Motoko as a rival and to think a little bit more about what type of person Keitaro is.

* * *

**Sunday-February 6, 2000:**

"Wait for me.", Naru called out as she ran to catch up to the both of them. While Keitaro and Motoko continued to walk side by side, they had slowed down a bit, and Keitaro to Naru's relief did look back over his shoulder to check to see if Naru was catching up. "At least he still thinks about me.", she thought. Soon all three were walking rapidly to the train station with Keitaro in the middle.

Luckily, for the now very nervous Keitaro, Motoko soon started blabbing about the different swords she had gotten to see and handle. As Naru listened, she realized that once again just as at the theatre Keitaro had stayed a perfect gentleman the entire time and also just like the theatre he had not once made any mistakes to upset Motoko. In-fact she seemed to have had a great time in his company.

For some reason she could not admit to, she found herself very bothered by the idea of Keitaro and Motoko getting along without him being beaten up by the sword-woman at some point. "What is going on here, I know Keitaro is not this good. Why can't Motoko see it too?", she wondered.

Arriving at the station platform with plenty of time for the train Motoko finally stopped talking about swords and turned to Keitaro. "Thank you Keitaro-chan, I had a most wonderful time, and I must also thank you for the tea ceremony it was perfect because of your help.", Motoko stated, and then she gave him a small bow.

"You are welcome Aoyama-san.", Keitaro replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "But really, I was just lucky that these events happened to be occurring this weekend, I did not plan it that way. Naru-san will tell you that I am usually a dull person to go out with."

"Maybe it's just the person you are dating.", Motoko thought to herself, "Well, I sure enjoyed myself, and you were fun to be with today.", Motoko found herself once again surprised by her own thoughts. More importantly, events seemed to confirm that Naru had not reported the whole truth of her own interactions with Keitaro.

* * *

Naru on the other hand now found herself between a rock and a hard place. She had always downplayed how much she enjoyed going out with Keitaro, refusing to call them dates because she did not want it to go to his head, or let others see her real interest in Keitaro. What could she say?

Then it hit her; Motoko had just called Keitaro "-chan", again. Did this mean that she was starting to have a liking for him? Also, a tea ceremony? Did that also mean that Motoko humbled herself to serve tea in the tradition way to Keitaro?

Naru looked more carefully again at Motoko and thought, "She is smiling and even bowed at Keitaro, she has not hit him once during the whole date, and now she is showing him formal respect in a number of different ways. Is she really that interested in him now? Why does she not see him as the idiot pervert that I know he is?"

* * *

At this time, their train arrived. Since the date had not officially ended yet Motoko and Keitaro got on and sat down together, and thus Naru found herself on the opposite side of the train's aisle facing the couple.

As Motoko sat beside Keitaro she started to feel tired from her long day, she could sense Keitaro warmth and found herself wishing that she could just lean over and just rest her head on his shoulder. Of-course, with Naru there she could never do such a thing.

"What am I thinking?", Motoko asked herself as she forced herself to sit up straighter, "I must be very tired to even consider such a thing, and Keitaro-san would surely take it as a sign that he can get away some sort of perverted action."

"How did the tea ceremony go?", ask Naru finally breaking down to her own curiosity on what really happened inside the house, "I understand that it is very hard to do it well.", covering up her reason for asking.

With relief that she now had something to distract herself from Keitaro and to help keep awake. Motoko explained in detail about why Keitaro did not join the tea ceremony and why. How perfect everything was, plus the honour of being served by the house master himself - Naru started to relax as she realized Keitaro was not part of the ceremony itself only to have Motoko then say:

"I had a great time, I loved the movie we went to, and the popcorn too. The sword display was fantastic and Keitaro-chan was so patient waiting for me to finish. I am also thankful for Keitaro acting like such a gentleman so we would have a perfect tea ceremony. The whole date was so much more than I ever expected from him. Now I will have to think of something to repay him for what he has done."

"Keitaro, when did you change? Have you always been like this and why have I always been missing this side of you?", Naru questioned herself. Naru finished the train trip wondering what other surprises Keitaro may have hidden away.

* * *

Arriving back at the Hinata-Sou, Naru excused herself and dashed up the stairs. Every fibre in her was saying to stay and keep an eye on Keitaro but at the same time, she knew better. This was Motoko's date and she was the one who told Motoko it was okay to go out with Keitaro.

On top of that, she was the one caught spying on them. Still all the way to the door, only one thought kept going through her mind, "Please don't kiss.". As she entered the main door, she was not surprised to find the rest of tenants waiting. "Please don't ask me anything.", she requested as all eyes focused on her, "Besides they are right behind me, you can ask them yourselves.". Then she vanished to her room.

* * *

Keitaro and Motoko continued to walk slowly up the stairs to the Hinata-Sou, to Motoko's relief Keitaro did not try to hold her hand along the way. She did wonder what that would be like, but she knew she would have to rebuff him if he tried. As far as she knew, he still was a pervert and could not be trusted or encouraged by going along with such an act.

Finally arriving at the front door, Motoko once more turned to Keitaro and bowed, "Again Keitaro-san, thank you for a great time. I hope we can do it again someday.", She said, a little nervous at being so forward.

Keitaro bowed in return, "The honour was all mine, Aoyama-san. You can ask any time, a manager's duty is to his tenants.", he replied, not catching the under-tone.

Keitaro reached to open the door for Motoko as would be expected for the male on a date.

Motoko reached to open the door as she had always done for herself.

Both of them realized at the same moment that they were about to touch hands, as a blush bloomed on both faces, the door swung open from someone opening it from the inside.

Mitsune stood at the door, taking in the blushes and the hasty withdrawing of hands. "Well, well, what do we have here?", she teased. "Looks like I caught the love birds just a moment too early.", she grinned knowing the other residents were right behind her and could hear every word.

"How could you even suggest such a thing?", demanded Motoko.

"Nothing is going on!", defended Keitaro, waving his hands in the air at random.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", wailed Shinobu, as she ran off to her room.

Motoko found herself on the defensive as Keitaro ran off to calm down Shinobu before she did something silly. Motoko in turn gained the upper hand when after being forced to describe her date with Keitaro she got to the swords. As she gushed out about the different types of swords she had seen the others notice how more expressive and animated she became, and the gleam that developed in her eyes as she described the balance/feel of a sword known for its bloody history did not help. It slowly, but surely sank in that they really did not want to be on the bad side of a person who enjoyed such sharp weapons so much.

* * *

By the time Keitaro came back, he found a far quieter group with Motoko already gone off to bed. He gave his goodnights as-well and headed to his room to get some sleep too.

As he walked away Mitsune said quietly to the others, "There goes either a very brave or very foolish person. To risk dating both Motoko and Naru is suicide as far as I can tell. If one does not kill you, the other will."

The others just nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

As Keitaro laid on his futon and started to fall asleep his mind drifted over the day's events, "I wonder how Naru really feels about me taking out Motoko? She did follow us to the house it seems. She sure did not say much on the train as we were coming back, and I could not tell much from her face either. I really hope she is not angry, I just wish I could see her smile more. If only I was not such an idiot/klutz when I am with her.", he wished.

"Boy, going out with Motoko sure was fun all the same. And it's not often I get to see Motoko smile either.", he finished, smiling to himself.

Suddenly he realized that he had been so busy over the weekend that the bathhouse did not get its regular cleaning. "I better take care of that first thing tomorrow.", he thought as he drifted off.

* * *

As Motoko laid on her futon and started to fall asleep, her mind drifted over the day's events, the wonder of owning such a piece of history. Her eyes focused on the small blade that now rested on her family shrine.

"To think that because of Keitaro I am now the keeper of this blade.", she mused, now with Keitaro on her mind her thoughts turned directly towards him and the date itself.

"I wonder how Naru really feels about me having gone out with Keitaro? She did follow us to the house. She sure did not say much on the train as we were coming back, and I could not tell much from her face either. I really hope she is not angry. Still I would not have minded if I could have rested my head on his shoulder on the way back.", she wished, "But I just could not do that with Naru present, I know how much that would have hurt her feelings.".

She sat up, "What am I thinking! Do I really want that? This date was only to be a lesson to Naru.", she thought, "But still it was so much fun, Keitaro really is a nice person when given a chance.", She found herself imagining what it would be like to be leaning against him on the train or what it would feel like to have held hands coming up the stairs.

A small sigh escape her lips, "Is this what Shinobu feels like all the time?", she wondered, "And what does Naru really feel about him?", She laid back and tried once more to fall asleep.

Suddenly she realized that she had been so busy over the weekend that she had never apologized to Keitaro like she had planned. "I better take care of that tomorrow.", she thought as she drifted off.

* * *

As Naru laid on her futon, hugging her Liddo-kun doll, she found herself crying without really knowing why, just a sense of loss. Then as she started to fall asleep, her mind drifted over the day's events, "I wonder how Motoko really feels about Keitaro? She sure did not say much on the train as we were coming back, and I could not tell much from her face either. Does he in turn feel anything for her? He may be an idiot and a pervert but he is my baka ... Was my baka ... Oh, Keitaro I do not want to lose you. Why can't I just tell you how I feel?", Naru curled into a ball and started to cry herself to sleep.

Suddenly she realized that she had to face the facts. If she kept pushing Keitaro away, she could easily lose him to someone who did not. "Starting tomorrow I am going to approach Keitaro differently, maybe I will even confess to him soon.", she thought as she drifted off with a smile on her face at the thought of the expression on his face if she did confess love.


	7. The more things change

**The more things change**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Mom was released from the hospital. The extra tests found nothing else wrong with her and the doctors confirmed her present treatment was the one to continue. Since she seems to be recovering okay I will continue with my plans to go on a two week cruise.

**Author's Story Note:**

Hot springs are perfect places (warm, wet, minerals in solution) for algae or lichen to grow. And as I have already found out at my solid rock waterfront at my cabin up north - algae or lichen makes smooth rocks very, very slippery.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Things go very wrong for Keitaro as he tries to catch up on his work around the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

**Monday-February 7, 2000:**

The following morning Naru got up a little early, after last night's adventure of trailing after Motoko and Keitaro she decided an early bath before going to school was definitely in order.

* * *

The following morning Motoko got a little early, the date had lasted longer than she had expected and with all the things she had done on the date she decided an early bath before going to school was in order for her too.

* * *

The following morning Keitaro was up very early to clean the girl's baths before heading to cram classes.

Knowing the girls like to take their bath together after school, he was sure there would be no problem at this time of day. Knocking loudly at the entrance Keitaro waited to see if anyone answered. As always, what always happened to him when he found himself under stress (all guys are stressed out when entering a bathhouse that could be full of naked girls) his sense of time stretched out the few seconds he waited to what seemed like an eternity. To Keitaro it really seemed like he waited fifteen (15) to twenty (20) seconds at the door, in-fact it was less than three (3) seconds.

Entering the bathes Keitaro gave a sigh of relief when he could see that it was in-fact empty. Not a single girl in sight, naked or otherwise. Putting on some coveralls so as to not dirty his school clothes, he set out to give the bathes a quick cleaning as he still needed to get to his testing that morning. With its' constant flow of hot spring water the bath itself was semi self-cleaning, but the flagstones surrounding the water edge had to be kept clean by hand. If not algae would grow on the stones, and someone could slip/fall and it could be a very nasty landing.

So scrubbing the flagstones with gusto, Keitaro never noticed when Motoko and Naru entered the bathing area wrapped only in large towels right after each other. Naru was just about to demand what Keitaro thought he was doing in the woman's bathing area when they wanted to use it, when Motoko interrupted her.

* * *

"Come Naru-san, we are not usually here first thing in the mornings,", she said while observing Naru's temper subsiding, "we just have to ask him to leave until we are done."

"Okay.", Naru nodded remembering her decision last night, then she called out, "Keitaro-san, we needed to use the bathes, could you please leave and finished the work later?", Naru asked in what she hoped was a very reasonable voice.

"Oh, sorry. I thought nobody was here.", Keitaro sweat-dropped just a little bit. "Just let me gather up my stuff, I guess I just have to finish this after school.", he finished up.

Grabbing up the broom, brushes and bucket, Keitaro turned to leave, only to have the swinging handle of the broom catch Motoko's towel, whipped it off her, leaving her fully exposed.

"Urashima. Prepare to die.", Motoko yelled angrily, her sword suddenly in her hand.

"Aoyama-san, it was an accident.", Keitaro cried out, while at the same time leaking blood from his nose. "Naru-san, tell her it was a mistake!", he said as he turned to appeal to her only to catch and drag off her towel too. "I am going to die.", was all Keitaro thought as his nose exploded out blood.

"Hentai. You are really going to die today.", Naru said as she angrily punched him towards Motoko.

Motoko in turn instead of blasting Keitaro directly with her chi, channelled it all into her sword and swung it like a bat. The crack of a baseball bat hitting a home run sounded as she made contact with him and Keitaro soared into the sky, higher and faster than they had seen before.

* * *

Naru sat down into the hot water, soon followed by Motoko. "That Baka!", Naru said, fuming, "How did he think he could get away with such a perverted act?"

"At first I thought it was just an accident,", Motoko added, "But doing it to both of us so fast suggest otherwise to me. I am so disappointed in Urashima-san; I guess you are right Naru-san. He is a pervert!"

"I am glad that you finally see what I have been trying to tell you.", Naru replied and then sunk into deep thought and the water as well.

"I wonder what Keitaro thought seeing Motoko and me side by side?", Naru questioned herself as she sneaked a glance at Motoko's profile. "She does not have much of a figure, but she looks just like you would expect a traditional Japanese beauty in a woodcut, she has all the classic looks. I wonder if that is what Keitaro really wants, a traditional Japanese wife?"

"Why did Urashima have to do that? Was it just an accident after-all?", Motoko also wondered, "It seems hard to believe that he did not do it on purpose. However, if he was just a pervert how do you explain how he acted during our date? Could it all have been just an accident then? Still if it was just an accident now then I wonder, what did Keitaro thinks of me and Naru when he saw us side by side?", She sank deeper into the water - blushing, "I know I am not pretty like Naru, but still he did comment on my strength and skills. Could he be interested in me instead of Naru?"

* * *

As the girls sat in the water pondering how they compared to each other, Keitaro found himself soaring over familiar surroundings, "There's the cram school!", Keitaro noted, "Now if I just can have a soft landing into the nearby pond I will be doing fine.", Of-course Keitaro's luck insured that he landed three feet short of the pond and then to add insult to injury he skidded forward on his face until his head ended up submerged in the muddy and scummy water.

Arriving at the school Keitaro noticed a few odd looks as he was still carrying the cleaning equipment along with his study bag to his desk. At least he was early and decided to take advantage of the time to catch up with the rest of the class, so he was deep in study and not even aware of the others as they started to filter into the classroom.

* * *

Back at the Hinata-Sou, the two girls had finished bathing, dressed and arrived at the same time in the kitchen for a quick breakfast with the other girls of the dorm.

As they sat at the table both kept sneaking quick peeks at the other one, trying to see what Keitaro might have seen in the other. Finally, they both looked at each other at exactly the same moment and found themselves staring directly across the table; both blushed realizing that they were doing the same thing.

"Is there something wrong with the food?", Shinobu asked with worry in her voice, "I am sure I followed the recipe properly!", After a long moment of silence with no sign that the girls were going to reply her nerve broke, "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It is my entire fault.", She cried as she ran off to her room. The two girls just sat there looking at each other and not moving.

"Is no-one going to talk to Shinobu-chan?", Mitsune asked angrily, the two girls looked at her in confusion, as they had not really noted anything except each other for the past minute or so.

"Well, I better go and settle her down then.", Mitsune said with a huff as she left to follow Shinobu.

Naru and Motoko turned back to each other; Naru spoke first.


	8. Personal Discoveries

**Personal Discoveries**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

I am now cruising the Western Caribbean. Mom continues to improve in health and she insisted that I go on the ship, as she so much feeling better. I will be calling her from the ship to track how she is doing since I return to Miami in a week before going on the Eastern leg of the cruise.

**Author's Story Note:**

Ever wondered why in the years before when trying to get into Tokyo University Keitaro always did so badly when he wrote his entrance tests? Why he also did so badly on all the sample tests in his last year of study? Yet he was able to get a great score even after sleeping through most of his final entrance test? This is my guess on what he was doing wrong before that final test. If you consider it a little far-fetched, think about Mutsumi Otohime who always did poorly just because she did not fill in her name on her test papers. Do not be surprise that Keitaro studied and memorized the wrong things and ways to do his exams.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The girls talk it over; they make some observations about each other. Keitaro learns how to pass a test.

* * *

**Monday-February 7, 2000:**

"Motoko-san, I was going to try and follow your advice about staying calm and try to see what type of person Keitaro-san really is.", Naru started, "It is hard to believe that this morning was all an accident. Why is he like that?"

"I know just what you mean.", Motoko confirmed, "But he showed no signs of perversion on our date while we were alone together. Come to think about it, I have never ever really sensed anything evil coming from Urashima-san ... not even this morning ... could it had really been just another accident on his part?", she wondered aloud.

Naru butted in, "Also I am sorry for staring at you earlier. I was again just trying to follow your advice still. I was just trying ... well trying ... I was trying to think what makes Keitaro-san act the way he does around us, what does he see when he is around us? What do you think he thinks about when he is around us?", Naru stuttered then pushed out the words in a rush. Then she added quietly, "What do you think he really sees when he looks at us?", Then started to blush again when she remembered her state in front of Keitaro this morning, Motoko after a second realized why she was blushing and started to blush as well since it applied to herself too.

* * *

Of course this was just the perfect time for Mitsune to return saying, "Well, I got Shinobu-chan settled down. She is just catching a quick nap for now.".

At this point, she noticed that both girls were blushing deeply. "What is going on here?", Kitsune asked, sensing interesting possibilities. "Huh, could you two girls be interested in each other?", she teased with a grin.

"Kitsune! How could you even think such a thing?", Naru yelled in denial.

"You risk your life with a suggestion of that nature.", Motoko say dangerously as she fingered her sword's handle.

Kitsune sweat-dropped and quickly changed her tack. "Then you two must have been talking about boys, and I bet I can guess which one too.", she said with a bigger grin while wagging a finger. "Naru-san, you should not be so sure about getting Keitaro-san in the end after-all. Motoko-san is growing up to be a classical Japanese beauty and a year or two could steal him from right under your nose without even trying hard, and you are only going to make it easier for her to do it if you won't admit your feelings to him."

"Feelings, I have no feelings for that baka!", Naru automatically replied, forgetting her promise of last night. At the same time thinking, "You noticed her developing looks too; I really wonder what Keitaro thinks of them?"

"I too have no attentions towards Urashima-san.", Motoko replied calmly. Meanwhile thinking about herself, "Me, a classical beauty? I do not think so. Still, why did she say it then? Do people really see me that way?"

"Whatever, but it is the two of you that I found looking at each other with red faces, I know something is up, and I am sure it involves Keitaro-san too. Anyway, I will see you two later; I have a bottle of sake in my room waiting for me.", Kitsune said as she turned and walked away, adding mentally, "And some plans to make.", she thought with a very wide foxy grin.

* * *

"That girl just loves to cause trouble.", Naru commented, "Anyway, what do you say that we give Keitaro-san one more chance and see if he can show us both a better side?"

Motoko gladly agreed, "After-all,", Motoko said, "We did catch him by surprise this morning. And look at the time; we better hurry if we want to get to school on time ourselves."

Both hurried off to school, thinking about their own appearances; and what Keitaro might think of them.

* * *

With his head still ringing from the landing, his eye-sight continuously shifting focus, and his very personal need to pay attention to breathing through his mouth since his nose seemed to have clogged up from being submerged in pond water ... Keitaro tried to do another sample test. Try as he did, he just could not focus on his usual methods to solving the problem. With his lack of focus from the after-effects of Naru and Motoko's tag-team hits he found his mind going down strange (to him) pathways.

Keitaro kept staring at the math problem in front of him, he found himself developing a strange idea (for him anyway). Instead of trying to remember the answer to the problem in front of him, why not just copy down a similar answer to a similar problem that he remembered (after-all it looked a lot like other questions he knew the answers to) and write in the numbers in front of him into the answer instead. He quickly remembered a problem that looked similar and wrote out the answer to that problem.

Still he knew it was not right as the answer written down was the one for the problem he had memorized, "Well what if I work it out with the present numbers?", he thought. To Keitaro's surprise, it looked like he had the right answer! "What on earth is go on here?", he thought, "I have never memorized this problem before!", He tried some more, and they too seem to come out right. Suddenly in a flash, he realized why Naru was always calling him a Baka. "Is this is why she kept saying, 'remember the formula, not the answers' all these times? I never could understand what she meant, after-all if I did not remember the answers to the questions how could I answer the questions? But I think I finally understand at last, I got to try this out some more."

Quickly he found himself answering all the math problems with ease, and unlike previous tests there was a feeling of rightness with the results that he had never felt before. "I wonder if I can do physics and chemistry the same way?", he wondered. Through the rest of the day in cram school, he tried it out. Then he ran into a brick wall for his new method, Japanese History turned out to really need memorized answers for most of the questions but the fact that he had studied the same history periods for the last three years repeating the same course each year meant he had his facts down pat, but English was still a disaster. True using similar elements helped better than just straight memorizing English phrases (memorized correct English phrases helped too), but there were so many exceptions in English that did not help with. One man, two men but one pan, two pans instead of two pen. Where was the logic in that?

A simple poem in English he ran across said it all:

We'll begin with box; the plural is boxes,

But the plural of ox is oxen, not oxes.

One fowl is a goose, and two are called geese,

Yet the plural of moose is never called meese.

You may find a lone mouse or a house full of mice;

But the plural of house is houses, not hice.

The plural of man is always men,

But the plural of pan is never pen.

If I speak of a foot, and you show me two feet,

And I give you a book, would a pair be a beek?

If one is a tooth and a whole set are teeth,

Why shouldn't two booths be called beeth?

If the singular's this and the plural is these,

Should the plural of kiss be ever called keese?

We speak of a brother and also of brethren,

But though we say mother, we never say methren.

Then the masculine pronouns are he, his, and him;

But imagine the feminine... she, shis, and shim!

Still at the end of the day, he found himself with the best set of scores he ever had. Moreover, in truth he owned them to both Naru and Motoko for shaking him up. He just could not wait to thank the girls when he got home.


	9. A Test for Keitaro

**A Test for Keitaro**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Arrived back on Saturday in Miami, and gave my mother a call. No answer, no answering machine. Called a cousin, said cousin said her mother (my aunt) was with mom. She gave me her cell phone number, whom when I called passed me over to my mom.

She is doing a lot better now and was feeling great; the doctors had increased her treatment dosage to help speed up her recovery. Overall, she was doing fine and told me to continue my cruise. I am now on the Eastern Caribbean leg onboard the Carnival Liberty.

**Author's Story Note:**

It is my impression that the Hinata-Sou uses clay tiles for it roofing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The girls get a surprise from Keitaro, and then still another.

* * *

**Monday-February 7, 2000:**

When Keitaro arrived back at the Hinata-Sou that evening, he first carefully checked and then proceed to finish cleaning up the hot springs area. Later in the day when he had finished that, he continued on with the many other forms of up-keeps that the dorm building always seemed to need. All of this time he was working with gusto, grinning and humming to himself.

This of course puzzled Mitsune since she knew that he had started the day with a beating, and on top of that how hard cram school was for him. Once you added the fact that he had not left Motoko or Naru in particular good terms that morning it was a mystery how he could be so carefree about the place. After all that, with a cheery "Hi.", to her, he was gone; climbing up the stairs to check out if the roof needed any repairs as well.

After looking over the entire roof Keitaro was mildly pleased to find no broken tiles that needed replacement, "That must be because I have not been hitting the roof lately.", he theorized. Still there were a few loose tiles, so Keitaro spent the next hour plus either fixing old clips or nailing in new clips to hold the tiles in place.

* * *

Naru and Motoko by chance arrived back at Aunt Haruka's teahouse at the same time, and as they slowly climbed the stairs to the dorm, they chatted a little, agreeing to give Keitaro another chance, even trading compliments in each other's appearance. Motoko in particular found it a completely new experience to be trading girl talk with Naru and found herself liking it. Of-course she had no plans to do such with someone else or even around other people, but at this moment with Naru, it was fun to do something so different.

They both entered the front door together to find Mitsune waiting for them with a very troubled look on her face. "Keitaro-san is acting very strange today, even for him.", she announced to the two of them.

"Oh dear, do you think I hit him too hard?", Naru questioned Motoko trying to show more concern for Keitaro than she had in the past. "No, I am sure I have hit that baka harder in the past.", She corrected herself, having not completely changed her opinion on him.

"I am sure you did not Naru-san, and in truth I still was in a bit of shock at the time and I am very sure that I did not hit him with all that much strength either.", Motoko confirmed to her and then looked back at Mitsune, "So where is he hiding then, Mitsune-san? We will just have to go and drag him back. There is work to be done and studies that he must not slack off from."

One point about Motoko, even when she is trying to be nice she still a hard taskmaster as far as work and studies goes.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you two.", Mitsune exclaimed. "He is not sulking in his room; he has not run away, he is not even in hiding. In-fact he seems very happy, and the last time I saw him, it looked like he was going up to the roof to do some repairs."

"Interesting, he can't already know that Naru-san and I plan to give him a second chance. That certainly sound like he does not remember this morning. Could we really have hit his head that hard?", mused Motoko. "He usually is apologizing to us or runs away if he knows both Naru-san and I were angry at him ... Very interesting indeed.", she finished slowly.

* * *

"What is so interesting?", asked the subject of discussion, as he just happened to choose this moment to come down the stairs.

"(Nothing) (Nothing)", both Motoko and Naru replying together, and both were surprised to see Keitaro was smiling brightly at them.

The two girls and Mitsune were surprised even further when as soon as Keitaro reached the floor level, that he deeply bowed to them and said, "Naru-san, all my tests scores are the results of all the hard work that you have spent on me. And Motoko-san, thank you for your help as well."

"Urashima-san, I don't understand. I have rarely studied anything that be considered as university level with you.", Motoko responded. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes? What are you talking about?", Naru asked, "You are still a three year ronin, just because you passed the Central Exams this year does not change that fact. And your test scores lately are terrible; I certainly don't want credit for that."

"Not anymore.", Keitaro replied with the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face as he held out a hand with that day's test results for them to see. Naru reached out to take it from him and quickly flipped thru the pages to scan the results of each section. When she reached the final page, the overall score took her breath away that she had to show it to Motoko to confirm that she was reading it right. Motoko's change in expression - small that it was, was all she needed to confirm what her eyes were telling her.

"Eighty Seven percent! Eighty Seven percent! I don't believe it, how could a three year ronin, a baka like you do so well?", Naru was almost yelling. Then her mind quickly turned to distrust, "Or having you been playing a game with us for all this time?"

"No, and that is my real score. I will explain it all to you later tonight at a restaurant of your choice, my treat. I want to celebrate this. Let's just say for now that because you two, I have finally made a break-thru and I am now confident that I will make it into Toudai this year.", Keitaro quickly said.

* * *

"Do you know how hard that is to believe?", Naru demanded, "I want to test you myself, I do not see how you could get such an improvement in such a short time without cheating somehow. There is no way I am going off to some strange restaurant without first some proof from my own eyes."

"Could I suggest you do the same test too, just to confirm that it does not have too many easy questions, and so you can compare your answers to his?", Motoko suggested. "And I will keep an eye on him to make sure there is no cheating.", she added.

"Good idea.", Naru agreed. "And we are only going out with him if he can match or beat my score!", she added with a smirk.

"Can I try out this test too?", Mutsumi Otohime asked seemly appearing from thin air behind the two girls, "I want to go out with him too! To go with Kei-kun I am sure that I can beat Naru-san's score any day."

"Where did she come from?", Motoko wondered, "Even with her weak life force being so hard to detect, how could she open and close the front door right behind me without me sensing anything?".

"That is not the purpose of the test.", Naru burst out, angry and frustrated that everyone seem ready to go to this restaurant with Keitaro, "Oh, what the heck, the more the merrier. Let's go to my room, I have the study papers there."

"What about me?", Mitsune said quietly to herself as she trailed behind, not realizing she had been overheard.

* * *

As they all gathered in Naru's room, all three ronin sat around the table to write the latest sample test. Naru at first was finding it hard to concentrate on the testing as she kept wondering if Mutsumi comment meant that she was going to get serious in getting Keitaro's attention. Going for this test could be a sign she was. Then there was the speed Keitaro was going thru the questions, sure she had seen him try to do an exam so fast before, (and just about get every answer wrong too!) but she had never seen him look so confident about it in those past times. "I better buckle down.", she thought and started looking at only the exam's questions.

Everyone noticed that both Keitaro and Mutsumi finished first, but Naru just quickly looked up and said, "Better right, than first.", and continued with her writing.

Finally, all the ronin were finished and Naru laid all three tests beside each other and the answer book. She tried and succeeded in not trying to keep score, and stuck to comparing the methods and answers on each paper against the official answers. At-last, she finished and started adding up the scores.

"Mutsumi-san, Eighty Nine percent, looks like you are a shoe-in for Toudai next seminar.", Naru announced, and started grading the next test.

"Well, I got Ninety One percent, that going to be hard to beat Keitaro-san.", looking up at him Naru was surprised again to see that he did not look worried. She looked to Motoko, but a small shake of Motoko's head told her that she had spotted no signs of cheating on his part.

She quickly scored the final test paper. "I don't believe this!", Naru exclaiming this time very loudly, "Ninety Four percent! You beat me! Ninety Four percent! How is that possible?"

Every other girl in the room face-faulted except for Mutsumi who just clapped her hands to congratulate Keitaro, "Since I have the lowest score does mean I can't come to the restaurant with you, Kei-kun?", she asked Keitaro.

He scratched his head, as he decided, "No, since it seems you will be going to the same school as Naru-san and I and at the same time too, so you might as well come too!", and gave her a lop-sided smile.

* * *

"Well, which restaurant do you want to go to?", Keitaro asked the three girls, though Naru was still busy double-checking all the answers. She just replied, "Does not matter to me.", then continued in a mutter, "I don't believe this, I just don't believe this. Really, Ninety Four percent!", Then she started to recheck her math for the third time.

It was quickly figured out that because Naru insisted on testing Keitaro and then going over the scoring multiple times that it was already too late to properly enjoy a full night out.

"So let's make it tomorrow evening.", Keitaro suggested, "But my lips are sealed till then.", he said with relish - enjoying the mystery of his success.

"Since I don't go out much except with you guys, I don't know enough about restaurants to make a suggestion.", Motoko bowed out.

"Well, I heard of a new American restaurant that just opened.", Mutsumi offered.

"I am not a real fan of hamburgers.", Naru commented while still checking non-stop.

"Too much meat and bread, not enough of everything else.", Motoko agreed, nodding her head.

"Oh, not a hamburger joint or a steak house. It called Tex-Mex and meat is a small portion of the meals, lots of beans and wild rice.", Mutsumi corrected.

"Well, that sounds ok to me.", from Motoko.

"I give-up, it looks like you win Keitaro-san.", Naru conceded, "But I expect an explanation at the restaurant, and it better be a good one."

"Ok, Tex-Mex cuisine it is.", Keitaro agreed, as he sweat-dropped a little from Naru's threat.

* * *

Shinobu, who all this time had just kept herself in the background so nobody would notice her, was relieved that all three girls were going. That way there would be no chance for one of the girls getting Keitaro all to herself in private. "I still have a small chance.", she thought with a guilty thrill.

Lucky, Su was busy elsewhere since the answer to the obvious question for her to asking to go would be "No", and that would have her making herself into a major pest just in trying to go too.

During all this Kitsune was rapidly revising her plans. The fun and games she had originally planned to play on Keitaro would had passed the time okay, but now he was starting to look like a good candidate for some more interesting things. True he was a little young but if he could keep up scores like that, he was on the fast track for sure. She wished she was going to the restaurant also to find out how this change took place; it was even starting to affect his self-confidence. She could tell this just by his posture alone and how it was changing lately. Still she could not see how to join without putting the other three girls on alert that she might be interested. She was sure she would get the girls to talk later. If there was one thing Kitsune knew, what others did not know, they could not plan to defend against. Still, there also so many new possibilities for mischief too, she found herself torn on which way to go.

* * *

As Keitaro lay in his bed, he was feeling relief that he now had no fears getting into Toudai along with Naru this year. Plus the thrill of keeping a secret from the girls for a change. Moreover, while he knew the girls were going to try their best to worm his secret out early, he fully intended not to let anything slip out before tomorrow's dinner.

* * *

As Naru lay in her bed, she felt very confused over Keitaro's success. On one hand, she was so glad to know that he would make it in with her. On the other-hand, the fact that he had scored higher than her was grating on her nerves, "He better explain why I had to go through hell teaching him before this.", she thought to herself.

* * *

As Motoko lay in her bed she found herself looking forward to going out with Keitaro again, it did not even matter that the other girls would be there; this was a great chance to observe him without Sara's explosions or Su's head kicks interrupting every conversations. In addition, she really wanted to see how he and Naru were getting along outside the dorms.

* * *

As Shinobu lay in her bed, she was torn between her pride in Sempai's accomplishment ("He kept his promise to me.", she thought.) and her disappointment in not joining the other girls at the restaurant. It was not just the chance to be with Sempai, she was curious what Tex-Mex tasted like and how it was prepared. "Tomorrow I better checkout some cook-books from the library.", she decided.

* * *

As Kitsune lay in her bed her short-term plans seemed clear, but what to do in the long run?


	10. A Hot Triple Date

**A Hot Triple Date**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Notes:**

Arrived to St. Thomas only to find ALL internet services were down so I still could not update Fan-Fiction. Therefore, I spent the time shopping in different jewellery shops. Yes, this may seem strange so soon after my mom had to go to the hospital. I do have reasons, selfish as some may seem.

1) My mom's doctor said that her condition was good and improving.

2) My mom said that her condition was good and improving.

3) She has a number of friends, a sister (my Aunt Dotty) and a cousin all living in the same condo complex she is in.

4) She has a large number of relatives and friends within a few blocks of her condo complex.

5) This cruise was booked 3 years ago, vacation time for the person going with me was very limited. Due to timing problems, cancelling the cruise would result in the loss of all the money invested for both of us.

**Author's Story Note:**

There are a number of different types of hot spices used around the world, not just peppers. People get use to the type they eat all the time. Switch to a new pepper or hot spice and you will get the full effect all over again.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Keitaro explains the error of his ways. He also tries out a hot dish.

* * *

**Tuesday-February 8, 2000:**

After returning from school, the three girls prepared themselves for a night out at the restaurant. As they waited in the lobby for Keitaro, Kitsune brought up an interesting point. "Where is he getting all this money from anyway? Keitaro is usually broke or very poor at-least, and now he can afford to take you all at a foreign restaurant? Didn't he spend all his money taking Motoko out on a date on Sunday?", She looked at Motoko, followed by all the other girls.

Motoko found herself starting to blush, but before she could protest that it was not a date, all the girls eyes had turned away to eye Keitaro as he was just entering the lobby.

Motoko at the same time was thinking, "That's it, I really went on a date with Keitaro, they all agree it was one. I hope this does not affect Naru too badly."

* * *

This time Keitaro was up to snuff as he had heard Kitsune's question too. "Well, all the years I have been a ronin I had doubts about making it into Toudai each year. Considering what my test scores were like, you can see why I would think that. Therefore, I have been carefully socking away a little money each month to tide me over in case I did not make it. Add in the money my parents have sent for cram school which it looks like I no longer need to go to, and I have a tidy sum tucked away.", he said, at the same time rubbing his head and sweat-dropping a little what they would think of him.

"You mean all those times I hit you up for sake money and you said you were broke, you really had money hidden away?", Kitsune questioned. "Why you are almost as tricky as me.", she finished with a smile.

Keitaro just smiled and wondered if this was a good or a bad thing that she now knew. It took very little thought; this was bad, very very bad. Mitsune was always in need for money for sake and her gambling on the horses. Now that she knew he had money socked away, he was sure she would try to con him again.

* * *

Meanwhile Kitsune was thinking to herself, "And he knows how to save money for a rainy day too.", as she headed for her room for a large drink of sake and for some serious planning for the future.

At the restaurant the girls found themselves going oh and ah over the menu choices: Chilli, Salsa, Enchiladas, Tortilla soup and many more. The girls' mouths were watering as the smells of different foods wafted thru-out the restaurant they never known of before. It all sounded so yummy. Since they never had this food before they quizzed their waiter about what each dish contained.

Listening in, Keitaro ordered what seemed to be closest to his favourite dish i.e.: a spicy beef bowl, so he ordered a large bowl of chilli, of-course when the waiter asked if he wanted mild, spicy or extra spicy, he requested the extra spicy dish.

(Author special note: In-case you don't realize it, people who eat spicy food get use to the spices used in the recipes, but if they eat a different hot dish made with spices that they have not regularly eaten they are pretty much back at square one, I know this as a fact. Growing up in Jamaica I thought I could handle any hot stuff, then one day here in Canada I got a chance to eat some real Mexican food, in my case tacos with jalapeno peppers, my reaction was pretty much the same as Keitaro's which was ...)

Keitaro started out eating the chilli a little too fast. Just about the time he got the second spoon into his mouth while also reaching for the large bowl of chips his tongue's messages finally got his brain attention - Big Time - He ended up grabbing every drink on the table he could get his hands on and gulping them down.

* * *

All the girls looked at him strangely, as none of they had ordered anything spicy for their dishes and were finding their meals quite enjoyable. After a few minutes of sorting out the drinks' situation, each tried a small sample of Keitaro's food and agreed that it was very hot and spicy. Keitaro in the meantime was taking his time to eat his food in small bites, but he did not really notice the hot spices at that point.

"When a girl is willing to eat something out of your own bowl, it must mean she is feeling closer to you.", he fantasied, "And here all three girls are eating food from my bowl.". Soon Keitaro was lost in a number of dream worlds, each one starring a different girl.

"What! What was that?", Keitaro jumped as he was dragged out of his dream worlds to face the questions in the real one.

"We asked how you could do so well?", all three girls asked in perfect union, a clear sign that they had asked the question before a number of times. Keitaro found he could only remember his fantasies for the past few minutes, and quickly tried to focus on the question still rattling around inside his head.

Carefully he related all the happened that morning and the rest of the day at school, and why he was so happy from being hit by the girls.

"It is to be expected.", Motoko stated with a little smugness. "A true warrior's art will always lead to the betterment of others.

"I can't believe you were making such a dumb mistake for so long.", Naru noted. "Why didn't you pay better attention to what I was trying to teach you? I must have gone over that point more than a hundred times with you!"

Keitaro shrugged, "I guess I am just little dumb. But you should know that already."

* * *

The rest of the time at the restaurant was spent talking about what Toudai would be like. Even Motoko showed interest as she had started considering if she would like to go there as well for furthering her studies into legal functions and the law.

At the end of the day, once again back at the Hinata-Sou, everyone thanked Keitaro for a good time/meal and then headed off to bed.

* * *

As he lay on his futon, Keitaro found himself reviewing the day. "What a great couple of days this has turned out to be, even being hit by Naru and Motoko was for the very best, my test scores are great and now know that I can make it into Toudai."

"I hope the girls enjoyed dinner better than I did. That stuff was almost too hot to eat. In addition, no more careful savings in case I failed for a third time. Gee, that means I have some money for fun. Nothing too foolish, but fun never the less."

The future was starting to look bright to the dorm manager.

* * *

Motoko once again found herself thinking about Keitaro, men and people in general.

"Could my sister be right? It has only been a few days since I came back looking to judge all people (even males) fairly and look how different Keitaro already seems. I must try and go on another date with just him to test out this theory.", she lied to herself.

"Still, that does not mean I have to agree with her that her getting married was a good idea. Or that I need to get married in the long term for the good of the dojo."

* * *

Naru too found herself thinking of Keitaro, "I had a great time with everybody including Keitaro tonight. It still is hard to believe that after all his failures that he can write such a good test paper."

"Wait a second, Keitaro did not do a single perverted thing this evening, is this what Motoko meant I would see with him if I do not presume about his actions? And how interested is Mutsumi in him anyway?"

She hugged her Liddo-kun, "A date, that's it! I must go on a real date with him to see if he really has changed or if he is still his old perverted self."

Hugging the doll tighter, she finally admitted to herself one of her newest and biggest fears, "Or has it been me all the time, making him out like a Hentai when in-fact he was innocent? No, that cannot be it, he always was a baka. But maybe he is starting to change for the better.", Naru still pretended all the problems on their dates were only Keitaro's fault.

* * *

Mutsumi began to fall asleep with a soft smile on her face, "Clearly Kei-kun and I were made for each other, for years we both did not get in because of one simple mistake we each made, and now we both will go in at the same time. I just can't wait for us to start dating.", Then she was out like a light.

* * *

Shinobu was already asleep, but she too was dreaming of Keitaro. The dreams were a little confused and vague, but there was definitely lots of hugging and kissing. Shinobu was not sure what was to follow that, but the hugging and kissing already had put a smile on her face, she dreamt the night away with a look of angelic bliss to anyone who would look in.

* * *

Still sipping sake late into the night Kitsune had come to a final decision about Keitaro, the chance for fun and games was too good to miss out on.

Sure, it might have been interesting to make a play for him, but she had to face the facts, her best friend Naru already had the hots for him even if she would not admit it to herself.

As the thought crossed her mind the look in her eyes and crafty smile on her face showed where her nickname came from. That did not say that she could not pretend to make a pass or two at him to get some fun going and in addition get Naru to her senses.

Kitsune continued to sip at her drink into the night as she made her plans.


	11. Naru's Anger Management

**Naru's Anger Management**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Arrived to San Juan way too early and leaving at 3:00pm. Did not have the time to update Fan-Fiction while also seeing all the sites.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Naru finds out about a side of herself that she cannot believe. Motoko asks for shopping help from Naru.

* * *

**Wednesday-February 9, 2000:**

The following morning the smells of breakfast cooking ensure all who were still asleep were awakened and dragged by their noses to the dining area.

Shinobu was there first, after-all she was the one cooking, but to the surprise and then amusement of the other girls as they each arrived to sit down, Kitsune was already there to quiz them on what happened at the restaurant last night. After confirming with the girls the events leading up to the great test scores, all she could do was shake her head and say, "Men can be so dumb, why can't they use their big heads more instead?"

Motoko automatically nodded in agreement, caught herself, and then realized that while she wanted to judge people more fairly neither could she claim men did not seem to slip-up when a little careful thought would have helped. So she just said, "Mitsune, while I can't agree with your statement on what I know you are suggesting about what you think men think with, it sure does seem at times that whatever part of the body they are using to think with, it is not the brains itself."

Kitsune just smirked back at her in reply.

* * *

"Boy that smells real good.", Keitaro commented as he arrived at the room. "Shinobu-chan, this time you have out done yourself.", he praised.

"It's a new set of recipes I am trying out sempai.", she replied with a slight blush. "I did a little research into Tex-Mex foods since I have never heard of them before. The information inspired me to try out some new ideas; I know this may not taste the same as what you had last night. Really, it is not supposed to be the same, it is the Japanese equivalent that I am trying to create. I hope you enjoy it."

"Well, we must go back together sometime soon so you can try it out yourself Shinobu-chan, but I am sure your cooking will be good.", Keitaro promised.

"A date! Did sempai just ask me out for a date?", Shinobu thought, and blushed. No one else however connected her blush with Keitaro's statement.

"Oh, it's good all right.", Su confirmed already on her second bowl, "But it could still use some more spicing up."

Real beads of sweat (not anime ones) appear on the foreheads of some present in memory of what Su's idea of spicy cooking tasted like.

* * *

"Meals are always such fun, and just plain delicious here.", Mutsumi added.

"When did you come in?", both Naru and Keitaro asked at the same time, then looked at each other as they realize what they had just done, both blushed in turn too.

"I never left, I was just too tired to return to the tea house.", she explained, "I was sleeping on the couch but all the noise woke me up, then there was this delicious smell to lead me here.". At this point, she took a slow deep sniff, and fell over in a dead faint into Keitaro arms, whom in turn just stood there holding her up and looking at her face.

"Could she be my promise girl?", he wondered yet again to himself, a thoughtful expression on his face, but not noticing Naru changing expressions.

"Keitaro-san, what kind of evil Hentai plans do you have for that girl.", Naru said while a fist formed as her anger mounted.

"Nothing, nothing at-all Naru-san. She just fell into my arms; I could not just let her fall.", Keitaro explained while looking around quickly to find a place to set her down.

* * *

At the word "fall", a shiver ran through Naru as she remember how she risked hurting Shinobu by unthinkingly hitting Keitaro just days before, even as her anger at Keitaro cooled she found herself wanting to hit not Keitaro, but Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, how convenient that you just happen to be standing besides Keitaro when you fainted. I am starting to think that you planned this situation on purpose.", she thought. Then to her own personal horror, she found herself developing one of her famous rages but it was completely focused on Mutsumi. The thought of what would happen if she attacked someone as frail as Mutsumi sent her running to her room almost crying.

All the other girls in the room watch her leave without understanding Naru's actions, they had been expecting a major attack, and now nothing but tears.

* * *

Surprised at Naru's sudden changing moods and actions, without thinking about what he was doing Keitaro effortlessly scooped up the unconscious Mutsumi and carried her out to the couch in the living room. The remaining girls switched their attention to him when he did this. They all noticed how little effort he seemed to need to do this too.

After making sure that Mutsumi was comfortable, Keitaro started towards Naru's room to apologize to her. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, turning he found himself looking at Motoko.

"Not this time Urashima-san.", she said. "I think this is something that only Naru-san and I can talk about. I sensed great conflict in her, more than ever before."

Keitaro was conflicted, he wanted to help Naru. But knowing how often he messed up he decided Motoko was in the right. Nodding his head in acknowledgement to her, Keitaro headed back to the dining room.

* * *

In front of Naru's door, Motoko could hear Naru sobbing inside. She carefully knocked just loud enough to allow it to be heard over the crying coming from inside the room. "Naru-san, it's me, could we talk?", she asked.

The door opened just a little and Naru peeked out to make sure there was no one else.

"Quickly, please come in.", Naru requested. As soon as Motoko entered, she was surprised to see Naru lock the door. "Thank goodness that Mitsune-san did not come.", Naru told her, "She is my best friend but I don't think I could talk about this to her at all."

"Why can you not talk to her? What is wrong?", Motoko asked, worried by Naru's statement and actions.

"I wanted to harm Mutsumi-san, can you imagine that attacking someone as fragile as Mutsumi-san? That why I ran, to stop myself. But it gets worse.", Naru wailed softly.

"How could it be worse? You realize the harm you could inflict if you attacked someone as defenseless as Mutsumi-san, and you stopped yourself.", Motoko tried to encourage Naru.

"That shows restraint, and clear thinking even when all you want to do is to lash out. Every warrior of The Sword, The Fist or The Feet must learn this or the innocent will suffer.", Motoko said thinking of the woman who started this entire chain of events, the one who in turn got Motoko thinking about making honest judgement of people.

Motoko, not knowing if she was doing the right thing, reached out a hand to Naru to comfort her. Naru in turn held onto Motoko's hand as if it was a lifesaver and did not let go as she continued to talk.

"Because I only wanted to hit her after I stopped wanting to hit Keitaro-san. Why did I want to hit Keitaro-san? He did nothing but catch her when she started to fall, but was him I got angry at first. So if it really was him I was angry with, why start wanting to hurt Mutsumi-san? ... Unless ... Unless the truth was different, and it was Mutsumi-san I was angry with from the very start but I have been using Keitaro-san as an excuse and target for my anger. Now I think I may have always been doing this. So many times, it has been someone else's fault or even my own fault that something goes wrong. But rather than admit that, knowing the harm I could do if I attack others, I have been taking it out on the one person I knew can take it all. But even that is wrong, I am still hurting Keitaro-san for something he never did.", Naru said while still hanging onto Motoko.

"Naru-san, when I was talking to you on the roof about blaming Urashima-san all the time, I did not mean that you wanted to hurt others.", Motoko tried to calm and comfort her. She carefully but uncomfortable to herself wrapped her arms around Naru, not sure how to do it, but knowing that it was what Naru needed.

"But I did want to hurt her, and who knows who else I may want to hurt in the future?", Naru cried into her shoulder. "I listened to what you said and I have seen how Keitaro-san acts when you gave him a chance, and I can't keep blaming him for everything that goes wrong.", she said, and then in a lower tone, "Besides, I want to be able go out with him like that too! Remember when we both lost our glasses and did not recognize each other? We had so much fun, just as you did when you went out with him. I want to be able to do that again and again. But how can I if it means I start hurting everybody else?"

"You sound just like a warrior without the needed training in self-control.", Motoko theorized lightly. Then the idea crystallized in her, "In-fact that is exactly what you act and sound like. Look Naru-san, look at the power of your punches and you have no training. I think that is what you really need is a warrior's training to control your power and emotions.", Motoko unwrapped her arms from around Naru and push her far enough back to look into her eyes, "Naru-san, how would you like to be trained by me? Would you like to become my student? I can teach you so much about self-control and how to channel your power."

"Would you … would you do that for me?", Naru asked. Motoko nodded her head.

"But what could I do for you? How could I ever repay you?", Naru countered.

* * *

"Oh.", Motoko was happy to see Naru already looking better, but now it was her time to be shy. "I hope it not too much to ask, but when I tried to prepare to go out with Urashima-san the other day I realized I have really nothing but clothing for school and for fighting in. I need help from someone to select and buy some clothes for doing other things, would you help?"

"Why have you not asked someone else before?", asked Naru, her mood already improving further as the smell of shopping wafted through the air.

"Ask who, Urashima-san?", responded Motoko.

"No, he is a baka as far as women's clothing goes, (a laugh) lets' face it all men are baka when it comes to buying women's clothes.", Naru agreed.

"Kitsune-san.", Motoko asked, and then shuddered. "I don't want to be the butt of one of her jokes.".

"No, neither would I.", Naru agreed again. "And no matter how bad her choices are, you can't even be sure that it is a joke on you. Her serious choices are a bit much too."

"And the rest of the girls are too young. In addition, Mutsumi-san is well … Mutsumi-san. What more can I say.", Motoko finished up.

"Looks like you are stuck with me.", Naru said with a small grin on her face.

"Well, I know you have studies now, how about we go and look at some stuff on the weekend, and at the same time I can start preparing you for training.", Motoko agreed with just a hint of a smile on her face. She unlocked and exited Naru's room and headed to her own room.

* * *

Motoko did not notice Mitsune had gone the other way quickly just seconds before, after listening to the door the whole while to the discussion between the two girls, wondering why Naru had not confided in her instead as she normally would. Moreover, Mitsune knew that there was nothing wrong with her sense of fashion.


	12. Study Date Cooking Date Shopping Date

**Study Date Cooking Date Shopping Date**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Okay, I am dumb. Arrived to Grand Turk, the dock is some distance from the shore and I could not pick up any WIFI. Do I take my computer with me ashore? Of-course not! Is the welcome center full of people using free WIFI? Of-course it is! Once again, I could not update Fan-Fiction. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

**Author's Story Note:**

Chef! is modelled on the lead character of the British sitcom Chef!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Keitaro finds each girl now wants to go out on a date with him.

* * *

**Wednesday-February 9, 2000:**

A few minutes later Naru headed back down-stairs. As she headed to the dining area she noticed Mutsumi was not around. While she had not seen where Keitaro placed Mutsumi after she left, she was expecting to see her somewhere on the way to the kitchen area.

Naru returned to the table to get something to finish her morning meal. She could both clearly hear and see Shinobu and Keitaro in the kitchen washing up the dishes. Looking towards the table, she was not surprised to find a number of covered dishes on a tray, ready to take up to her room. "Just like Shinobu-chan,", she thought, "always thinking of others. How could one so young, be so considerate?"

Seating herself at the table, she uncovered her dishes and started to eat. At that same time Shinobu entered from the kitchen, she headed to where she had left the tray.

* * *

"Oh, Naru-san, you are down already. I was just going to bring that meal up to you. Are you feeling ok now?", she asked.

"Fine Shinobu-chan, and thank you for thinking of me.", thanked Naru.

"No problem, Naru-san. Besides I wanted to talk to you about something.", Shinobu glanced towards the kitchen to make sure Keitaro was still busy drying and putting up the dishes. "Naru-san, Sempai said he would take me to the Tex-Mex restaurant, would you mind if it was just the two of us?", she asked while blushing the deepest red Naru had ever seen on her face.

Automatically she started to reply, "I don't care what that baka does ...", then realized how Shinobu's expression was starting to change. Quickly changing her tack she said, "I don't mind, really Shinobu-chan. If he will take you, go and have fun.", Naru amended as she also realized why Shinobu asked her.

"Thank you Naru-san.", Shinobu's face now was beaming with happiness. "I have to get to school now.", she called as she dashed off to her room.

* * *

About this time, Keitaro had just finished with the dishes and stepped into the dining room. Naru fixed him with a glare that stopped in him dead like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Hurt Shinobu-chan in any way and I will make you pay in ways you will never forget.", she warned.

Keitaro sweat-dropped without knowing why she had targeted him this time, but did replied, "You know I would never do anything to hurt her, how could you think otherwise?"

"HUH, make sure that you do.", she just finished up.

He waited a few seconds more in case she would tell him more about Shinobu. "By the way, are we still studying later?", he finally asked.

"Yes, please meet me at my room in half an hour or so, I just have to finish up here and clean up first.", she confirmed with a smile, relieved that he was still wanting to come and share time with her.

"Okay Naru-san.", said Keitaro while trying to walk to the door, but he could only see that smile, that wonderful smile. At this moment in time his body did not exist, the building did not exist, the universe itself did not exist, only her smile. To say his brains had shut down would be unfair, more to say that it became focused on one thing and one thing only. The next thing he knew he falling towards her, Naru tried to jump out of the way but this only made things worse as this just turned her enough to ensure Keitaro's head landed between her breasts.

"So soft, it is like heaven.", he said as if in a dream.

"Baka, Hentai!", Naru responded in anger as always and punched him through the opened door into the living room, Keitaro continue to slid out of living room into adjoining hall and stopped when he hit the wall. "Ouch, I am sorry Naru-san.", Keitaro called back to her as he got up.

"Baka.", was all she said as she concentrated on eating her meal, trying her best to suppress the memory of his warm breath on her chest, the smell of his hair, his words. "Baka.", she said softly once again to herself.

* * *

Mitsune on the other hand was just coming down the stairs to see Keitaro slid past her and then bought to a stop by the wall. Of special interest to her was the fact that after Keitaro got up she could not see any damage to the wall itself. Keitaro did not notice this as he headed to his room.

* * *

Later Keitaro knocked lightly at Naru's door. "Come in.", he heard from inside, and entered her room. Naru was already at her table, her study books open, pencil to note paper.

"Well, do you really need to study like the rest of us mortals?", said Naru with a little snip in her voice. "It does not look like you need me anymore, if you ever did.", she continued with a little dig.

"Come on Naru-san.", pleaded Keitaro. "Don't be like that, I could never have done so well without your training, and you know each year's test is updated with new info. If I don't study my grades will start to go down again.", he pointed out and using an internal voice, "and I really want to spend the time with you.", Keitaro admitted to himself.

For the next three hours, they both studied away, and to both Keitaro's and Naru's amazement, Keitaro only had to ask for help once. Basically, Keitaro after all these years of studying already knew the answers, he just needed to know how to apply them, and now he did.

While moving around to work out the kinks in their backs from sitting so long, Shinobu arrived with drinks for them. They both thanked her, and she quickly left with a shy blush on her face. After she had left the room, Keitaro was just about to ask Naru if she knew where Mutsumi was and why she was not studying with them, but Naru reminded by Shinobu's presence asked her own questions first.

"You do know she is expecting a date from you.", Naru tried to remind him.

"Who? Mutsumi-san?", asked Keitaro whose mind was off elsewhere.

"What! No you baka, Shinobu-chan! She thinks you asked her out on a date.", Naru corrected. "Did you?", she asked with suspicion.

"Shinobu-chan!", all thoughts about Mutsumi were driven out of his head. "NO! Why would I do that? I am not that type of pervert.", Keitaro defended himself poorly.

"So, what type are you?", Naru asked with a hint of danger in her voice. Realizing what she was doing, she changed back to the original subject. "Shinobu-chan.", she plodded a little, "She expects you to take to that Tex-Mex restaurant we went to, just the two of you."

"Where did she get the ide... Oh, wait a second, I was referring to everybody, and I just meant that she would be included this time.", Keitaro started to remember the sequence of events.

"Whatever. Well, Shinobu-chan expects only you.", Naru updated him. "Anyway don't disappoint her, or I will make you very sorry."

Keitaro sweat-dropped once more, but also said, "I will remember."

* * *

Later that day Keitaro called the same restaurant to make reservations and asked to talk to the manager. The manager who was trying to promote the newly opened restaurant turned out easy to convince for a small favour, agreed with Keitaro's request as long as they stayed out of the way of the staff.

At dinnertime, Keitaro formally invited Shinobu out for dinner, just the two of them the following day. Su and Sarah demanded to come along but were firmly and politely refused. And to the two young girls surprise they found that not even Naru was backing them up to go along as chaperones. Of-course all the girls were surprised that not a single word against Keitaro's date came from Naru. Instead, she announced that Motoko and herself would be away on business for the evening and not to wait up for them. Shinobu just spent the rest of the night in a happy daze.

Meanwhile during the midst of it all, Mitsune sat drinking her sake, and feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

**Sunday, February 13, 2000:**

That morning Shinobu as usual made a breakfast that brought out praises from everyone again. But she barely noticed the praise this time. Her mind was on the future, to a date with Sempai, and tomorrow was the 14th and she wanted to be ready. She reached for the sugar and other ingredients, and then started preparing.

She was not the only one; some of the other girls of Hinata-Sou started their own preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

That evening after seeing Shinobu off with Keitaro, Naru and Motoko headed downtown to go shopping. Both did a little private shopping on their own first, but soon they meet up at the agreed upon clothing district. Motoko followed Naru nervously into the stores, "Now I know how Keitaro feels.", she thought to herself surrounded by frilly undergarments. They had never bothered her before when she had been in this department, but that was because she could ignore them and find the type suitable for training or school. But now she was surrounded by them and it seemed that Naru was picking the most outrageous ones she could find.

"What about this sexy number?", Naru called out in a voice that half the store could hear, and Motoko on looking at what she held up blushed from head to toe at the thought of wearing such a thing.

"No, no, I could never wear such a thing. If anyone saw me in that I would die of embarrassment.", Motoko replied in close to horror at the wispy thing in Naru's hand.

"Don't be silly, no-one will see it, you will wear something like this dress and blouse over it.", Naru explained as she held up a dress combo that she thought would bring out the best features of Motoko's figure.

Motoko stared at what Naru held and asked the question usually reserved only for fathers of girls, "Where is the rest of it?", she asked.

"Really, why are you showing me this stuff anyway? I just wanted some other clothes to wear if I go out.", Motoko pointed out.

"Don't you want to look sexy? Get all the boys you want?", Naru asked.

"No, I am not interested in getting the attention of weakling boys. That is not why I was interested in getting the clothes. I just want to fit in when we all go out together. Besides, I don't think it is possible for me to act that way.", Motoko stated.

Naru smiled, "Let me tell you a secret, which is no secret. To be sexy, all you have to do is act it. And to act it, nothing helps more than knowing you are already wearing something hot."

"Well, it's not for me. Is there something more like my school uniforms but not a sailor dress, I seen you wear dresses like that, that is what I would like to get.", Motoko pushed her viewpoint.

"Okay, if that is what you really want.", Naru gave in. Well then, let's tried this section over here and see what you will wear.", she finished with a little dig in her voice.

* * *

Later as the girls walked back to the train station, Motoko with a selection of dresses more to her liking, but some in colors she never before imagined wearing, she had to asked, "Do you really think the blue looks good on me?"

Naru responded, "Oh, yes. I know you prefer the black dress, but with your figure and looks it gets a little stark, but you need the blue, it brings life to your eyes."

Motoko thought on it, trying to understand this concept of fashion called balance of color. Why blue for her eyes, they were not blue. And yellow for her height? "I don't think I will ever understand this.", she thought to herself.

* * *

A street sign drew her attention.

"Naru-san, doesn't that mean we are near the Tex-Mex restaurant again? Do you want to check on Keitaro-san and Shinobu-chan to see how they are doing?", Motoko asked.

Naru found herself conflicted, she wanted to spy (to check that Keitaro was behaving), but at the same time she was also wanted to change how she had been treating him. But "Well? Aren't you interested?", of addition inquiry from Motoko helped to make up her mind. "Let's go", she said, leading the way to the Tex-Mex.

Peeking in from the front lobby they finally spotted Keitaro and Shinobu well to the back of the restaurant, near the kitchen. "Looks like they are almost done.", Motoko observed. "We don't want to stay here and get caught as they leave.", she noted.

"Just a minute more?", Naru asked/stated.

They watched as the last plates were taken away and Keitaro toasted Shinobu one last time.

* * *

"He looks so handsome, and seems to have given her a very romantic dinner. I bet Shinobu-chan had a great time.", Motoko said dreamily, thinking how much fun her date with Keitaro had turned out to be.

Naru nodded her head in agreement, then her attention snapped to Motoko as she realized the way she said it. Even as she realized that she may in-fact been helping a possible rival and was about to ask Motoko what she really thought about Keitaro.

Motoko said, "Finished, hey! Where are they going?"

Naru attention again changed back to the restaurant in time to see Keitaro and Shinobu slipping out a back door.

"Where does he think he is taking her?", she demanded herself. Dragging Motoko after her (Motoko is loaded down with the clothes) she ran around to the back of the establishment. There was no sign of either. "Lost them.", Naru admitted in defeat. "But wait until he gets back.", she prophesied.

The two girls headed back to the trains, Naru steaming, Motoko in thought trying to figure out where they could have gone off to, Shinobu was not a fast runner.

* * *

That evening Keitaro had to grin as Shinobu came down the stairs dressed for her date. She was dressed in her most serious clothing, trying to act and look like an adult. Keitaro took her arm at the bottom of the stairs as everyone watched; leading her to the front door and what he hoped would be her dream date.

The trip to the restaurant went fast as Keitaro had just been there and knew the best route. When they arrived their table was all ready for them. Shinobu internally glowed with pride when she noticed at-least two different older girls eyeing her date. And when she picked up her menu there was not kiddie section included.

"You will be getting to be an adult soon.", Keitaro predicted to her, "Might as well start treating you as one now.", then he gave her a silly grin, she had to smile in reply. "And just for the date, please call me Keitaro.", he added with a big smile.

"Yes, Sempai, I mean Keitaro.", Shinobu replied while trying not to blush, and happily for herself she did not.

* * *

The meal itself went fine, and Keitaro was able to warn Shinobu from making the same mistakes as him. With an idea of what the different choices were, he was able to guide Shinobu who was too shy to quiz a waiter. And to top it off, Keitaro toasted her, "May you have many more dates.". Again still under-rating her feelings towards him.

As the plates were cleared away, the bill presented and paid for, Shinobu prepared to leave. "Thank you for everything, Sempai, I mean Keitaro.", said Shinobu.

"Well, it's not over yet. Come with us.", grinned Keitaro as he got up and followed a staff member to the back door leading into the kitchen.

Keitaro had made an agreement with the manager to allow Shinobu watch the kitchen in operation. Chef! was of a very different opinion about letting strangers stand about in his kitchen, even if it was in a far-off corner.

* * *

As soon as they entered the back of the restaurant Shinobu eyes gleaned as she watched the expert cooks and support staff in their performance. As they stood in a unused corner Shinobu was bobbing her head and standing on tiptoes to see as much as possible. To Chef!'s amusement he noticed that she was subconsciously mimicking the movements of cooks that she was watching, or the smile on her face as a tricky dish was finally assembled. She had to stop herself from clapping in delight when a 'House Birthday Special' was prepared right in front of her.

Weakening under that assault of worship of cooking, Chef! finally relented and had an stool sent to her so that she could watch better. A quick glance from time to time told him that she was drinking in the operation of his (management be dammed IT WAS HIS) kitchen with her eyes like it was a fine wine. To his own surprise Chef! found himself feeling proud from showing off his domain to this young girl.

In time her eyes came to rest on an assistant who seemed to be struggling with his job, at first she could not clearly see what he was doing until he reached for a knife. A small but shrill scream escaped pass her lips as she realize it was all wrong. The knife was the wrong type, he was holding it all wrong and worse THAT WAS KOBE BEEF, and he was going to use the wrong cuts!

As everyone in the kitchen froze from the sound, Chef! head whipped around to admonish this upstart girl for interfering in HIS kitchen. But one sight of the look of horror on her face forced him to look to at the source of her dismay, and he understood instantly her reaction as he found himself roaring as he ploughed his way to the wayward assistant.

"What do you think you are doing!", Chef! demanded.

"Preparing beef stew, Chef!", the unfortunate reply was given.

"Stew! STEW! With $100 per pound beef, and you want to make STEW!", Chef! bellowed. "Wrap that up and put it back where you got it. Then go to that corner and stand there till I have time to deal with you.", he commanded.

* * *

Signalling to Shinobu to come over, she and the unfortunate assistant exchanged places. Smiling down at the little girl in front of him, Chef! muttered to himself, "Let's see what you can do in a real kitchen.".

Keitaro watched as Shinobu and the restaurant's chef tried and somehow succeeded in trading cooking ideas. In a way it was fun to watch even from the far corner of the kitchen which was about the only place that he could stand without getting in the way of the staff. Even understanding why they did what they did was a mystery. Sometimes they would just sniff the contents of a container, other times rubbed a pinch between fingers before sniffing, sometimes rubbing between the palms of their hands. Still more times they drop some of the contents on a hot cooking surface before smelling, or mixing with other foods before tasting. No matter that Shinobu only spoke Japanese and was only starting on written English and the chef only Spanish, English and very very little Japanese, they seemed to get along fine.

"I think I found the secret to dating.", Keitaro congratulated himself. "Well, this really isn't a date,", Keitaro fooling himself again, still not understanding how deeply Shinobu felt about him, "but the principle still stands. Take a girl to a place that cover her interests and she will be happy.". He smiled to himself and to Shinobu as she glanced over at that moment. "I am such a Genius.", he thought, really fooling himself.

At the same time the chef was getting more and more impressed with apparent skills and sense of cooking/taste the young girl showed. Taking a chance he handed her some mixed peppers and a knife and signalled her to chop them up. His eyebrows climbed in approval when she not only washed the peppers but also examined the plates and the knife before cutting, the speed and fineness of her cuts were even better, but then she covered the peppers and cleaned the knife again before turning to him with a questioning look. The smile of approval said it all to Shinobu, and the chef gave her a number of chores and it was clear that his approval in her just keep going up. Afterwards the manager translated the chef's praises, "I have seen three year cooking school grads with worse skills than her. And her sense of taste is great; please tell her when she comes of age to look me up. I would hire her in an instant, even if it mean firing one of the careless, lazy bums I am presently stuck with.", the chef glared at one person in particular.

* * *

Again the trip home was a quick one.

"We're back.", Keitaro called out after opening the door and letting Shinobu in first. He followed just a few steps behind.

'BAMN' the blow from Naru knocked him flying out the door and down the entrance stairs. Keitaro lay on the ground a little daze, but not much as he had only been hit 6 meters (twenty feet) at most. Naru was haloed by the door, a vision of beauty, but from her expression and pose Keitaro knew what would happen next. A jump, a power punch into the ground, and pain, so much pain.

"Hentai, what foul things have you been doing with Shinobu-chan? Your dinner was finished hours ago and we have been waiting here the whole time.", Naru declared.

"Really, nothing happened, Keitaro-sempai just took me to see some cooking.", pleaded Shinobu who just wanted to run to her room, but now felt to act as an adult she would have defended Keitaro, so she did.

"I know he made you say that. I know what cooking means.", Naru dismissing Shinobu's statement. "Keitaro-san, prepare to die!", she yelled.

"Stop.", a hand appeared on Naru's shoulder and then Motoko moved into the light. "Remember, our earlier discussions? You spent the entire time on the trip back ranting and raving about Urashima-san. I think you should ask him what happened first, before you act against Urashima-san.", Motoko stepped back into the house.

"But, Motoko-san you saw it with your own eyes, and they been gone so long.", Naru defended herself.

"ASK.", and this time it was a command from Motoko.

"Well Keitaro-san, what do you have to say for yourself.", Naru stared down at him.

"It's just like Shinobu-chan said.", Keitaro pleaded his case. Naru turned to look at Shinobu.

"Yes, yes. Keitaro-sempai and I were in the kitchen. I stopped one of the assistants from cutting Kobe beef to make Beef Stew, I got to work with the head chef. He had such great equipment, and the spices. I never seen some of those spices before ... ", and Shinobu launched into a very long description what cooking was like in a Tex-Mex.

* * *

Naru was in a daze of horror, she was not listening to what Shinobu was saying like Su was who was drooling where she stood. She was seeing the rapture that was in Shinobu's face as she rambled on. "She looks just like Motoko talking about the swords.", Naru internally wailed to herself. "Why is everyone else having such a great time with him, and he is not making any perverted moves around them. Why can't he be like this around me? I want a date with that baka and I want him to do it right.".

"You!", Naru turned back to face Keitaro climbing the stairs. "We are going on a date tomorrow, right after our study session.", she said as if putting down the law. Keitaro fell back down the stairs in shock.

"Sorry, Naru. You have to make it a little later, we have training tomorrow - remember? And after seeing how you reacted to Urashima -san, again without listening to him first. I think it would be a good idea to start training early and have your first meeting with me today. Please put on a comfortable robe and meet me on the roof in ten minutes.", Motoko also laid down the law.

"But, but, ... okay Motoko-sempai.", Naru agreed.

* * *

Mitsune also made her plans. "Well, it seems the easiest way to get a date with Keitaro is to just tell him so. I wonder where he would take me. Oh, please make it a sake tasting contest or if not that, then a drinking match will do.", she thought as she grew another foxy smile.


	13. The Trouble with Naru

**The Trouble with Naru**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Sorry to take so long to post again. I have been busy since coming back to Florida. Mostly, I have been taking Mom for more tests. The doctors are tracking the progress of her blood clots and the clogging factors of her blood. So far, it looks ok for us to travel back to Canada this coming weekend.

* * *

**Prologue:**

A very troublesome date for all. Keitaro takes Naru out on what he plans to be her dream date and things keep going very wrong, in-fact the date does not goes quite as Keitaro or Naru had planned at all.

* * *

**Sunday-February 13, 2000:**

That evening, on the roof Motoko and Naru sat facing each other.

"You have to learn to relax, to look inside yourself, to find the source of your raw emotions. You will need to learn how to sit, and then how to inhale and exhale properly so that you can meditate without hurting yourself from staying in one position for the required amount of time. To do that you will have to relax your body properly. So today let me first start you on learning some exercises to do warm-ups, and also how to stretch your muscles and tendons. This will be needed so you will not get muscle cramps while you sit. Later you will find that you can slip into the positions I will show you with ease, but for today just some warm-ups. And remember that does not mean you can't start thinking about the source of your anger.", Motoko instructed.

"I will try Motoko-sempai.", replied Naru meekly, wondering what she had just let herself get into.

Thus over the next 40 minutes Motoko spent the time just teaching Naru how to do some basic warm-up techniques.

"Any thoughts on the source of your anger towards Urashima-san?", Motoko asked her quietly.

"I still don't know where the anger comes from. One moment all is fine between the two of us, and the next moment I want to kill him.", Naru explained/pleaded to Motoko.

"Then we need to find the true cause of your anger. Once you know the real cause, you can start to control it. You will have to think back to the times you got angry at Urashima-san, what were you feeling and thinking just before you felt the anger.", Motoko said, trying to help guide Naru's self-examination.

Motoko also warned her, "It is very important to learn control your emotions, not to just dam them up. Otherwise they could build up until they take over your actions before you realize what you are doing."

"I already know that. I have been listening Motoko-sempai.", Naru confirmed. "But what do I have to do next?", she asked.

* * *

At the same time Naru was taking lessons from Motoko, Keitaro was pacing around in his room trying to work out the perfect date for Naru.

"First we should go shopping and check out some clothes, Naru loves to try out new dresses and to model them. I am sure that she will like doing that.", he planned. "Then a nice meal (not a beef bowl shop), and then maybe a movie or a walk in the park?", he continued to plan.

Remembering some past problems in a few girls' departments involving panties and fists, Keitaro quickly reviewed the stores he knew.

"Perfect!", he exclaimed as he remembered a store where such a problem could not occur as they only sold imported clothes. "I hope they are still in business and if so I hope they are open at the right times?", he commented to himself as he flipped the pages of the phone book to find their number, and then phoned them.

"Hello, Petite One?", he asked when he heard the phone was lifted at the other end. "Do you still only sell imported clothes?", he asked before the person on the other side even had a chance to greet him back.

"Yes sir, only imports from the best fashion centers from around the world.", The lady on the line replied, "Though we are expanding the lines that we are presently carrying, so I am sure we can find something of interest ...", she added.

"And what times are you open to tomorrow?", Keitaro checked, too excited to listen to her sales pitch.

"We are open to Ten PM as we will have models here, showing off our new lines in front of the store itself from noon to closing. They are a perfect match for tomorrow's celebrations.", the lady on the line replied, "Would you like some additional information about our new lines?", she asked.

"No, that is ok; we will see the models when we get there.", Keitaro foolishly replied.

Sure that the key event of the date was set up properly Keitaro happily spent the next hour scanning the ads in the newspapers to find out what would be a good movie to see and what restaurants were available to him. He decided on the fighting movie that he had seen before just to be safe. The restaurant he did choose was one he had never heard of before but it promised to be traditional Japanese all the way, Keitaro felt sure that would mean no surprises with the meals.

* * *

In fact, he was so busy working on his date with Naru that he forgot what day tomorrow was. He never made "A Gorgeous Dummy Chocolate Cake", for himself that night, but others did remember.

* * *

**Monday-February 14, 2000, Valentine's Day:**

Early the next morning Keitaro sat down for breakfast. Shinobu was a whirlwind of activity getting the table ready for all. As she served him, Keitaro he noticed how bright red her face was.

"Are you feeling ok Shinobu-chan?", he asked with concern, "We don't want to you getting sick from over working yourself."

"I'm ok Sempai.", she replied but she avoided looking at his face, "I got to go and get breakfast for everyone else.", she finished as she hurried off to the kitchen.

Turning back to his meal, Keitaro was surprised to see a small bag besides his bowl, opening the bag he found it full of small and decorated chocolate hearts. There was no need to guess where they came from. Turning to the kitchen, he could see that Shinobu was peeking out to see his reaction and her face was redder than ever.

"Please accept them, Urashima-Sempai", she called out.

"Thank you very much, Shinobu-chan. I will try them after breakfast.", he told the shy girl who quickly ducked back into the kitchen right after she burped out, "It's for good luck on your exams."

Once out of sight of everybody Shinobu had to hold her hands over her chest, it seemed like her heart was pumping so fast, that it wanted to jump out of her chest. "I did it.", she told herself. But what really made her day was the look of happy surprise on Sempai's face, and then she knew no matter what happened next, it was all worthwhile doing.

* * *

"Thanks for what?", Naru inquired, just entering the dining area."

"I just got ...", Keitaro reply was rudely interrupted by a kick to the head from Su.

"I got Curry Chocolate Dipped Bananas for you.", she yelled out, while stuffing one into his mouth, "They're great for breakfast too."

Keitaro did his best to eat Su's gift so he could clear his mouth, by which time Naru had sat in her usual seat. Keitaro looked at her as she sat down beside him.

Naru just shook her head and said, "Don't get any ideas about me and chocolates.", then instantly found herself wishing she had never said those words.

During breakfast, Keitaro made arrangements with Naru to meet him that afternoon for her requested date. Mitsune found it very easy to tease the two of them to the point that both were blushing deep red, Naru's only attempt to defend herself fell flat when it was pointed out that in front of all the Hinata-Sou residents that she was the one to demand a date from Keitaro. Through it all Keitaro never noticed how quiet Shinobu had become or that behind Mitsune's teasing there was a jealous tone to her comments. Still all parted their ways to their respective duties, and Kitsune continued to scheme more plans.

* * *

As Keitaro approached the stairs to take both gifts to his room, Motoko intercepted him.

"Urashima-san, I don't care much for such trivial rites, but. Please take this as a gesture of appreciation for your help with my training, and an apology for the times I attacked you when you were innocent of any wrong doing.", she said, handing him a very large wrapping.

Keitaro was totally taken by surprise. The last girl he expected to give him anything was Motoko - the girl who attacked him on sight, always stating it was his time to die.

"Thank you, Aoyama-san. You didn't need to buy some much chocolate though.", thanked Keitaro, surprised at the size of what she had bought, "It must have been very expensive.", he added.

"No, it was very cheap.", Motoko replied blushing, and now wondering what it was about Keitaro that drove her to buy one of the more expensive chocolate bars on her earlier shopping trip. "Do I care about him that much? Or maybe I am just feeling so guilty for attacking him so often?", she asked herself as she noted what Sara and Kitsune were bringing.

"Keitaro-san, this is from me.", Kitsune announced as she handed him a single wrapped chocolate, the type you buy in a bargain store out of a bin.

"And don't forget to get me something good for White-day.", Kitsune greedily added.

Sara's gift while not as cheap, but not that expensive either. "Dork, be grateful for this.", she said as she handed over a small box of chocolate cookies.

Keitaro's arms were filling up from all the gifts, which just made it harder to bow in acknowledgement to each girl for gifts he received.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naru had been spying on Keitaro and his gifts. In her hands was a nicely wrapped package, but the more Keitaro received, the less she felt like giving her version of a Valentine chocolate. During the shopping trip with Motoko, Motoko had clearly gone to a high-end confectionery store; Naru had chosen a cheaper create-&-bake store. There after selecting from a variety of items she had put together her own design, then late at night she had used the kitchen to finish it off but now she was not so sure that it was good enough to give as a present.

"He's getting more than he can eat, and I bet Motoko's chocolate tastes delicious.", Naru sighed to herself, "No way he would want this slap-dash mess I made.", she thought as a tear trickled down her face.

Then the final nail.

"Kei-kun, here is mine.", offered Mutsumi, as she handed him an exquisite chocolate cake in the shape of a heart and decorated with very detailed flowers made of icing.

"Wow, Mutsumi-san, did you make this?", an astonished Keitaro asked.

"I got a lot of practising making dummy chocolate cakes for myself over the years.", was Mutsumi's reply.

"You too?", was the only thing Keitaro could think to say at first, then remembering his manners he added, "Thank you Mutsumi-san."

As the other girls sampled and agreed that Mutsumi's cake was fantastic, Keitaro and Mutsumi traded cooking tips.

* * *

"Hey, Naru-sempai, don't you have a gift for Keitaro-san too?", Su called out.

"So you do have something?", Keitaro asked, not know what to expect after her comment at the breakfast table.

"Why on earth would I have to give you anything? Didn't you get enough from the others? Besides aren't you supposed to get ready for this afternoon?", Naru bombarded Keitaro with questions, then made a hasty retreat to her room without letting the others see her present. There she sat thinking about how she just messed up her best chance give Keitaro her gift.

* * *

As Keitaro waited at the foot of the stairs, he tried his best not to have a nervous breakdown. Unlike any other time before Naru herself had declared this trip as a date, nothing must go wrong!

Then Naru appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled at him. Keitaro's brain did its norm for her presence, it shut itself off.

"Keitaro-san, Keitaro-san.", Naru's voice kick-started his brain again, she was standing right in front of him. "Let's get going.", she urged him. Naru was feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes of the other girls peeking at her.

Mitsune gave them a drunken salute with a sake bottle. But as she turned away the drunken smile on her face slipped away to be replaced with a wishful expression of sorrow.

Shinobu looked on with a conflicted expression from the eating area.

Su and Sara ran around the house while waving them goodbye.

Motoko looked normal unless you looked closely into her eyes where a small flame seemed to flicker; additionally she was also fingering her sword handle as if she was ready to use it. Motoko was confused about how she felt and was looking for a target.

Mutsumi who had dropped by again just to see the couple said "Ara, what a lovely pair they make.", She never noticed the almost hostile glances from some of the other girls.

* * *

The train system made quick work of the trip to the business district; even then, Keitaro was distracted by Naru's presence and almost missed their stop. But of course Naru was unaware of this as he hastily jumped up, grabbed her hand and pulled her off the train.

Normally, this grabbing of her hand would have resulted in a killer blow from her. However, keeping in mind that she had declared this a date, and the fact that she also was finding it so hard to breath with her heart beating so fast, Naru decided to say and do nothing. At the same time Keitaro was too excited to notice what he was doing as he led the way. So as they were holding hands - Keitaro guided Naru towards the store that he had carefully chosen because they only sold dresses and nothing else to upset Naru and what she might think of him.

"Jee, I don't ever remember seeing such a crowd here before.", Keitaro commented as they worked their way to the store's entrance through a mob of people. "Come on Naru-san.", he called out as he pulled Naru through the crowds. Again, Keitaro had forgotten that in the past just that gesture alone would call down the wrath of Naru. The really amazing thing was that it was likewise for Naru as she let him direct her steps.

Finally, they got close enough to the store for Keitaro find out why there was such a mob.

There was a stage set up in front of the store, and a series of models were walking around displaying the latest wares from the store he had chosen to take Naru to that day.

"What the ...", Keitaro said at the sight of girls walking on stage in 'barely there' or 'completely there but completely see-through' night clothing of different styles. Many of the styles were in-fact leaving very little to the imagination, with just small strategic placed Valentine hearts covering the bare essentials. He quickly started to look around to see if he was at the wrong address.

Naru likewise could see what was up on the stage. Turning to Keitaro for an explanation she noticed that he seemed to be scanning the stage, "I knew it, bet he is enjoying himself.", Naru thought to herself and immediately flash over to anger.

As he turned around in surprise to tell Naru that he did not know what was going on, he got as far as "Naru…", when a fist slammed into his face and he found himself sailing over the stage to crash into an advertising banner sign for the staged display. Gasps and comments came from the crowd as a number of them assumed it was a trick to get onto the stage that went wrong. The flow of comments just fuelled Naru's beliefs and anger.

* * *

"How could this be happening?", thought Naru to herself as she watched Keitaro trying to free himself from the paper banner wrapped around him. "With all the other girls it was fun, fun, fun. With me, he is either boring or a pervert - imagine taking me to a display like this! What kind of ideas did he think it would give me.", Naru stalked away but at the same time she was blushing as she did has some ideas that she could never voice out aloud.

"Naru-san. Wait for me.", Keitaro called as he scrambled to catch up to her, "I didn't plan for this, it must be a new addition they just started. See, here!", Keitaro pointed to the scraps of the sign he had been pulling off when he spotted the words 'New Items in a Live Display'. However, Naru was in no mood to listen or look and continue stalking away. Keitaro did his best to catch up with her.

It took a while but as Naru cooled down she also started to walk slower, Keitaro was finally able to keep up with her.

"How about a movie instead,", Keitaro suggested, "I know a great one that is playing just a few blocks away."

Naru was still angry at Keitaro; she could see no innocent reason why he would have taken her to such a display. But she also knew she had reacted too fast and decided to give him another chance.

Knowing that Naru liked marital arts films, Keitaro tried out his latest brainstorm that had worked so well with Motoko. However, not realizing that Naru had followed him for the entire time that he was on his date with Motoko he was not prepared for Naru's reaction once she saw the title of the film.

"How lazy is this? He is taking me to see the same movie that he took Motoko to.", she thought to herself.

"Keitaro Urashima, at times you are really such a Baka!", Naru exclaimed and angrily stalked away again. A very confused Keitaro followed, this time since he was so lucky as not to get hit he was able to follow her closely and finally caught up to her in a very short time.

"Naru-san, what is wrong I thought you loved martial art films?", Keitaro pleaded without making the connection to his earlier date.

Naru turned to face him.

"That movie ... you ... you ... aaaarrrgggh", Naru exclaimed as she threw up her hands then turned back around and started walking away again.

"Naru-san, I don't understand, what is wrong with the movie?", a very dense Keitaro pleaded again.

Naru turned to face him once again, her hands balling from anger.

"You just can't see, can you?", Naru said softly, turned and continued walking away again.

* * *

Internally she was very angry, but Motoko's training and advice was fully working now. She realized the person she was really angry with was herself just because she could not admit to her spying. Suddenly her hand lashed out putting a dent in a metal light pole, with this expression of her anger she calmed down a bit. Behind her Keitaro sweat-dropped a bit but decided to try one more time.

* * *

Keitaro played his last card and planned event for the date. "Well, would you like to get something to eat?", he asked.

Naru stopped and considered the question carefully. She was feeling hungry and so far the date was a bust, "Might as well get a meal out of it.", she thought to herself. "Ok, let's go. Where to, by the way?", she asked aloud to him.

"Anywhere that strikes your interest.", he replied, figuring he could not go too wrong if Naru made the choices.

Naru looked around, and then pointed out what to her looked like an interesting possibility, "There, that would be fine.", she said.

As they entered the restaurant, Keitaro tried his best not to make any mistakes in his behaviour. He held out Naru's chair and seated her properly. Next, they ordered meals, and again Keitaro did everything right, asking her opinion on what she would like, then doing the order placement with the waiter. Throughout the meal, Keitaro kept up a string of banter about school, Toudai, and the rest of the girls at Hinata-Sou that gradually helped Naru to relax completely.

Even better, he got to explained why he had picked that clothing store to go to. Naru quickly clued in that Keitaro had not checked if there were any changes since the last time they had been at the store (two years ago). So relaxing at-last, she even found herself trading some stories with about the girls at the Hinata-Sou and even laughing with him. When it was time for desert, they ordered the most sinful ones available and dug in. To both Keitaro's and Naru's delight the meal was a complete success.

Naru was divided, the start of the date had been terrible but now she found herself having quite a bit of fun with Keitaro.

* * *

When they had finished eating and were waiting for the bill, Naru went for her big play and presented Keitaro her hand-made Valentine chocolate. Keitaro thanked her, but she still felt nervous as he carefully unwrapped it, then breaking off a piece, he thoughtful chewed it. The seconds stretched out to the point of Naru's nerve being ready to snap and she did not know herself if she wanted to hit him in anger, or run from him in shame.

"He's going to say it's bad.", Naru thought, only to be surprised at Keitaro's reaction.

"This tastes great!", Keitaro said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're kidding?", Naru said, think he was just trying to be nice and spare her feelings.

"Have a taste for yourself.", Keitaro said while unthinkingly breaking off a piece and placing it into her mouth by hand. A second, then both blushed as they realize how intimate his actions were.

"It's powdery compared to Mutsumi's.", she pointed out, still finding hard to believe Keitaro like her gift.

"No, it is not. Really Naru-san, this is the best out of all I tried today.", Keitaro said still smiling.

At this point Naru did not know how to describe how she felt, but she knew it was a good feeling.

"So this is what it was like for the other girls, why couldn't it be this way all the time.", she thought while watching Keitaro pay the bill, he then came around the table to help her out of her seat. "Thank you, Keitaro-san.", she said as he pulled out her chair, then presented a hand for Keitaro to guide her up as if he was a real gentleman. Keitaro in turn acted like one, he took her hand as she started to rise, and then tuck it neatly through his own arm that he presented, carrying the rest of her present in his other hand.

Together arm in arm they walked out of the restaurant, Naru found she could not even catch a breath to protest as her heart was racing so fast and it took all her will power to continue walking, her knees felt so weak. Keitaro as well was in a daze but one where he was aware that he had rescued the date, and was back in Naru's good graces. Therefore, while both were hoping nothing would break the magic, each fully aware of the touch of the person besides them, they walked to the train station to head home.

* * *

Later as the train carried them home the two sat side to side in the front cab, just barely touching, but still very aware of each other's presence. Without even being aware when she did it, Naru finally found herself leaning against Keitaro.

"I am sorry that I messed it up so badly.", Keitaro said just barely loud enough to be heard over the noise of the train.

"It could have been better, but I did enjoy dinner.", admitted Naru who still could not understand why he messed up his plans so badly that he took her to see nearly naked girls but in turn could not explain to him why she was so angry over his choice of movies.

"Could you ever forgive me?", Keitaro asked a little louder.

Naru thought about it, turned toward him to say 'Yes' and to raise her hand to shake in agreement. Keitaro however miscalculated Naru's intention and bent awkwardly to kiss her hand hoping to impress her that way, just as the train gave one of its rare lurches. Keitaro's lips meet something, warm, soft, and oh so delicious. He gave a small probe with his tongue to try and figure out what it was as he had closed his eyes just before he expected to kiss Naru's hand. It moved under his lips, yielding for just a second, and then hardening! Suddenly he was pushed away!

"Keitaro Urashima! What do you think you are doing!", Naru exclaimed, a black aura built up around her.

"I'm dead!", was all Keitaro thought. "Naru-san, it was an accident!", he pleadingly exclaimed.

"Sure it was. I could not have done a smoother job of stealing a kiss myself.", the older man across from them to said to himself but loud enough for both to clearly hear.

"He is growing up to be one smooth operator.", the older man added, unknowingly putting another nail into Keitaro's coffin.

"Keitaro-baka!", Naru yelled and punched. Some of Motoko training must have still held Naru back, for he only crash through all the connecting doors of the train's cabs, but came to a stop in the last one, the last remaining door that was all that kept him on the train was badly bent by his body.

The older man across from Naru sweated-dropped as Naru gave him a glare. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

* * *

At their final train stop both messed up daters got off but walked separately home. Naru was too angry to speak to him. Keitaro was too busy blaming himself to know what to say to her. Naru stalked into the Hinata-Sou first. Since the date really was only dinner she was back early, only Mitsune and Motoko were in the lobby. Both were curious about the date for their own personal reasons but one look at her face and the questions died stillborn.

Keitaro arrived to find Naru about to talk to Motoko, the lost look on his face told Motoko and Mitsune all about the date that they really needed to know.

However, Motoko was surprised when Naru asked. "Could we do some more relaxation exercises?", she asked, "I really could use some now.", Motoko just nodded in agreement to it.

Kitsune eyes developed a cunning look. "Aren't you going to tell us about the date?", she asked in turn.

In the back of her mind, Naru knew that she did not really mean what she was about to say, but still the words poured from her mouth.

"Date, what date? I don't want anything to do with that baka.", Naru angrily replied.

* * *

Kitsune thought about Naru's response. In the back of her mind, a plan was selected out of many she had waiting on standby for the right moment and then hatched. She got up, put down her bottle of sake and then walked over to Keitaro.

"My turn then!", declared Kitsune, grabbing Keitaro's arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Keitaro froze just like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming car.

"What turn? We are not taking him in turns.", Naru exclaimed while noting how much she wanted knock Kitsune away from Keitaro. Maybe add in an extra one for Keitaro for not objecting to Kitsune's actions.

"Well, everyone else has gone out with him, so it's mine turn now. And Keitaro-san please make sure there is lots to drink.", Kitsune stated with a twinkle in her eyes.

Keitaro resigned himself to the idea; after all, it was his duty as manager to the girls. "But why did it have to be Mitsune next?", he pleaded to himself.

For a moment it looked like Naru was going to say something, then with a 'Huff', she turned around and headed for the stairs and thus the rooftop.

Motoko was also divided on what to do, it was tempting to use her sword, but then she too turned and followed Naru.

Internally Mitsune sadly watched Naru walk away.


	14. Wine Money and the Pursuit of Men

**Wine Money and the Pursuit of Men**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Okay, we are back in Canada. Mom is doing better, but will be on meds for at-least six(6) more months. At-least here she can get her needed meds without the hospital trying to bankrupt her.

PS. If you get a chance, please try out some Ice Wine.

**Author's Story Note:**

From this point on the story starts to diverge from my previous published story versions.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Naru tries to meditate on the roof with Motoko's guidance.

The girls consider what they know about Keitaro and Naru's date.

Keitaro takes out Mitsune on a date next, again the date does not go quite as Keitaro had planned, and instead it goes better than planned!

* * *

**Sunday-February 14, 2000: On the roof:**

Arriving on the roof deck, Motoko was surprised to find Naru had already changed her clothing and was on the deck starting her breathing exercises before her teacher (Motoko) had finished preparations.

"Not so hard, and try to slow down your breathing rate.", Motoko advised, seeing the tension in Naru face and body. Hyperventilating was a sure way for a beginner student to end up dizzy, falling over and maybe even fainting.

After couple of minutes passed as Naru struggled to get her anger under control, Motoko continued.

"That's right Naru-san, deep, slow breathes, relax your mind, better … better … good. Now let's do some stretching exercises.", Motoko encouraged her student with voice and deed as she too started doing the basic forms to serve as an example and to help guide her wayward disciple.

Finally, after a time, Motoko could see the tension and anger starting to drain out of Naru's face.

She waited as they continued the workouts until she thought the time was right.

"What happened on the date Naru-san? Did Urashima-san do something to hurt you?", Motoko inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it!", Naru stated firmly as lines of tension returned to her face.

Motoko kept her silence and continued with the exercise forms.

"That Baka ruined everything, everything!", Naru blurted out suddenly.

Motoko decided to wait her out. Then as time continued to pass by, she added a question, "How?"

Naru hesitated, and then said, "Things would be going alright, and then he would just have to do something to ruin it all."

Another pause, Naru continued, "He made some stupid mistakes, then try to cover it up with an old movie. Then finally he started to do everything great."

In almost a whisper, "It was going so good, he was so wonderful.", a smile tried to creep onto Naru's face.

Then Naru's voice harden, "Then he had to try and take advantage of me. Baka, pervert.", Naru stopped talking.

Motoko waited some more. To her surprise, Naru stopped exercising and stood up. She gave a deep but quick bow to Motoko.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore right now. Maybe I can talk about it a little later.", Naru said, and headed off to her room.

Motoko hesitated on whether to follow her; she decided that might push Naru too far emotionally and thus went on to continue her exercises as she thought over the few clues that Naru hinted at.

* * *

**Sunday-February 14, 2000: Late at night:**

As Motoko lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro and Naru's date.

She had gotten no real details out of Naru, and she could not even be sure that Naru's interpretation pointing out that it was all Keitaro's fault was a true accounting.

In the past just the mention by Naru of one of her complaints would had sent her seeking the manager to punish him for his perverted actions. Motoko had now started to notice how often there were missing key points and time gaps in Naru's statements.

"I should have been asking questions first. Or at-least listened when he tried to explain what had happened.", Motoko admonished herself.

Motoko drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

As Naru lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts also turning to her date with Keitaro.

Most importantly how their date together ended. She was still anger at him for surprising her with a secret kiss. The kiss had been interesting, and Naru wondered what it would had been like if they had continued with it.

"Still he stole that kiss! I will never forgive him for doing that.", Naru started off saying forcefully to herself, but her voice drifted off towards the end.

Naru drifted off into a troubled sleep. Of interest, good or bad, somehow Keitaro kissing her kept popping up in her dreams.

* * *

As Mitsune lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"Now that was easy.", Mitsune said to herself as she sipped on some sake.

"I wonder where he will take me. I hope Naru realizes how much I am sacrificing for her happiness?", Mitsune thought as she continued sipping her drink.

Mitsune mulled over her long friendship with Naru, and Naru's actions to reject boys whom had showed interest in her. Boys Mitsune had been interested in too, but she had stood aside to give Naru a choice, a chance.

In the back of her mind, Mitsune was considering that this would be the last time she would bow out if Naru did not kept her side of the friendship bargain, if not all bets were off.

"Keitaro, I wonder what sort of date you will be?", she muttered to herself, still sipping at the sake.

Mitsune drifted off into a drunken sleep. Still not sure what would happen on her date with Keitaro, Mitsune entered a series of disjointed and confusing dreams.

* * *

As Su lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"Tomorrow I start some more tests. Big brother and I will have so much fun!", she planned.

Soon Su drifted off into a happy sleep with some very violent dreams involving Keitaro and her toys.

* * *

As Sara lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro and Naru's date.

"Good! At-least Naru-sempai can see what a dork he is!", she thought to herself.

"Now if only Dad could see what a dork Keitaro really is, maybe he would start taking me with him again.", Sara hoped.

Sara also drifted off into a disturbed sleep with some violent dreams.

* * *

As Shinobu lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro and Naru's date.

"That date went very wrong.", Shinobu thought happily to herself.

Meanwhile she was trying her best to hold down her glee at the thought and was failing badly.

"That means I still have a chance, there is no way that Mistune can win him. She has got the body, but once she drinks a little she will do something as a joke that will ruin the date.", Shinobu theorized.

Shinobu drifted off into a happy sleep with some dreams that sort-of involved Keitaro.

* * *

As Mutsumi lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro and Naru's date.

"Ara, what a shame! I am sure Kei-kun must be very unhappy now. I must think of something to cheer him up.", Mutsumi decided.

She fell rapidly into a blissful sleep dreaming of feeding melons to a happy Keitaro.

* * *

As Keitaro lay on his mattress that night, he found his thoughts to be just a mess of conflicting emotions and regrets.

The 'ups and downs' of his date with Naru plagued his mind. How could something going so right go so wrong!

Add in Mitsune latching onto him like that to go on a date. Worse was the look in Naru's eyes when Mitsune did that little claim of dating him next.

Keitaro knew it would be a lot of work to get back into Naru's good grace, especially because he did plan to do his duty as the dorm's manager and take Mitsune out.

Now he had an additional worry, 'Where was safe to take Mitsune?'

This thought bothered Keitaro into the night. In time, his thoughts also drifted off into what the dates with the other girls were like in hope to find a clue of what to do.

He drifted off into some very messed up dreams of dating the different girls of the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

**Sunday-February 14, 2000: Late night: Downtown Tokyo:**

Richard Stallman was a very worried man, an angry man and a very confused man. The Valentine Event had turned out to be a complete bust.

Using the theme 'Wine is for lovers', Stallman had expected their presentation tent to be completely packed with romantic couples taking advantage of free wine and snacks. Instead, the tent had been mostly empty for the whole day and night.

"What are we doing wrong?", Stallman asked himself for the hundredth time.

Sales in Japan were a mixed bag with great sales of a single product in one area, and virtually no sales elsewhere. Other products were selling, but nowhere near expectations and some products were not selling at-all.

Worse was the list of names of respected Japanese wine critics in front of him. Most of the names were crossed out indicating that they would not be coming to the party on Saturday, the handful of names left would not look good in a huge empty tent when you were trying to impress people to recommend your product to be imported.

Just then, his assistant arrived. "I think I found out what is going on.", She offered.

"What happened?", Stallman asked.

The assistant dropped a stack of newspapers onto his desk. The headlines were in big, bold characters.

"You know I can't read Japanese. That is why we hire translators.", Stallman pointed out.

"It says the 'Wine Rapist strikes again'.", The Assistant explained. Stallman looked at the newspapers in shock.

"There is someone out there offering free drinks of wine to young girls. You would not expect many to fall for it but the ones that do usually wake-up in a 'love hotel' minus their clothes and innocence.

Stallman looked up to his assistant in horror. "But we advertised our Valentine event mostly by having people on the streets of Tokyo hand out flyers and offers of free wine samples! No wonder no-one showed up at the tent.", Stallman's voice rising in pitch as realized what had happened.

"Why didn't any of our people tell us this, how could they just go along with this disaster?", he asked.

"I think they did try to tell us.", The assistant said, "They however were being so polite that their warnings just did not sound like ones to us."

"But they went out on the streets even after knowing about this rapist?", Stallman had to ask.

"You are the boss, and they do what the boss says they have to do!", the assistant pointed out.

"Well, pull them off for the rest of the week. What are we going to do now? We need a new approach if we are going to pull this weekend off.", Stallman stated.

"Well, the newspapers are the cause of our failure, maybe with the right ad in them we can save the day.", The assistant suggested.

"I am thinking of a half page or full page advert that looks like a real newspaper article?", Stallman suggested. The assistant nodded her head, she was use to her boss taking all the credit.

"And if we did it the right way, we can even add in a few details to clearly show we have nothing to do with the rapist.", The assistant also offered.

"Well then, get us a translator right away, I will get writing and hopeful we can get something in tomorrow's paper, quarter page will do for now, more later.", Stallman ordered.

* * *

**Monday-February 15, 2000:**

Keitaro was a very worried man. All the places he knew that Mitsune would like to go to were places you would never find him going to at-all, or worse places where she would get so drunk he might end up having to carry her home.

He did not really understand his good luck with Motoko and Shinobu. Nevertheless, compared to the disaster that was his date with Naru, he was sure that arriving back at the Hinata-Sou with Mitsune in an intoxicated state where she could barely walk would not look good.

Naru would be sure to accuse him of getting Mitsune drunk to make it easy to take advantage of her to carry out perverted actions that he would never in real life consider doing with Mitsune.

"Where, and what can I take her to that would be safe for both her and me?", he asked himself repeatedly while once again scanning the latest newspaper ads in hope for an answer to stand out for him.

And once again he found what might be his answer in the papers, but this time not in the ads but rather in what appeared to be an article about a North American business venture trying to break into the Japanese market.

This time was a little different; the article made it clear that details about attending the event would only be released in follow-up articles in the newspaper.

Carefully, Keitaro reread the article while wondering what all the mystery was about that he needed tomorrow's paper. The event sounded perfect as-is for Mitsune.

"Well, I take note of this one. But let's see if there is anything else worthwhile.", Keitaro said to himself as he continued to leaf thru the ads.

* * *

**Tuesday-February 16, 2000:**

Today's paper was opened to the follow-up article. The added details made it sound like a sure-fire winner to Keitaro. It almost sounded too good to be true.

A quick phone call confirmed the event was open to the public like the paper had suggested and he was welcome anytime during business hours to come in for a visit and extra guests were no problem.

Keitaro was now a happy man.

* * *

**Wednesday-February 17, 2000:**

The stats from Tuesday's traffic to the event phone number were in front of him, and the numbers looked good. By Saturday they would have a full tent, maybe even a line of people waiting to get in. But the critics' list was the highlight. Whether it was the newspaper article or something else a number of the no-show critics had changed their minds and now would be coming to the weekend event.

Richard Stallman was now a happy man.

* * *

**Monday-Friday February 15-18, 2000:**

For once Naru was not spying on Keitaro's plans. She found it was bad enough what she had to go through on her date with Keitaro (that pervert!). But now Mitsune (the one she considered her best friend!) had latched onto him like a leech. That bothered she almost as much as the idea that their date would be like Motoko's and Shinobu's, or worse like some of Mitsune's other wilder dates. In that case would Mitsune start falling for him? The idea started to make Naru worried.

She sat in her room rolling different thoughts about in her mind about how her date with Keitaro should had gone, while at the same time squeezing her Liddo-kun doll so hard to her chest that it was a very good thing that it was just a doll and not a living person or pet. Meanwhile, sometimes touching her lips, sometimes not, at random times the word 'Baka.' drifted from her mouth, but it was not clear even to herself if she was applying the word's meaning to Keitaro, or herself.

* * *

Kitsune carefully sorted through her clothes trying to decide on what to wear. Her first impulse was to go for something 'oh, so sexy' and very revealing. But now she thought about it that was the wrong idea. First, poor Keitaro may not be able to handle the pressure if she did such a thing. But also he so far had taken all the girls (except of Naru's according to her expression) on very nice dates. Why not dress-up for once and she may end up pleasantly surprised by Keitaro's choices. Besides she had seen the look in Naru's eyes when she had snagged Keitaro and it was a fear that suggested that the only weapon Kitsune had was sex. Now she wanted to make Keitaro notice her while blowing away all those assumptions of the other girls that she was nothing but a sexy body, and last but not least put Naru on notice that there were other possibilities out there for Keitaro's attention.  
"Ah, the perfect dress.", Kitsune said with a big grin as she found a gown fit to wear to a royal ball.

"Let's see if Naru will come to her senses after seeing Keitaro walking arm in arm with me dressed like this.", she planned out aloud. "Now where did I leave the matching shoes?", she said digging deeper into the closet.

* * *

Keitaro spent the week studying, making repairs and dodging Su little 'but oh so painful' toys.

Since Mitsune stated her request for a date she had not played any of her usual tricks on him or hit him up for any money to gamble on the horses.

* * *

Even Motoko was forced to notice how few incidents happened around the girls once Kitsune was not pushing things along. In addition, with Naru spending almost all her time in her room studying or mopping around the number of 'pervert' accidents fell almost to zero.

What few remained could easily be explained from Su's explosions pushing Keitaro into the 'wrong' locations or with a growing suspicion on Motoko's part that Shinobu was not as innocent as Motoko and the other girls wanted to believe.

* * *

**Saturday-February 19, 2000:**

As Keitaro stood inside the front door of Hinata-Sou, he found himself stunned speechless by Mitsune's appearance. He had expected/feared that she would dress in manner that would lead people to judge her wrongly, as she tended to wearing very revealing clothes. But this, this was a Mitsune he had only seen hints at from whenever she had dressed up for different festivals in town or parties at Hinata-Sou. This was not his household drunk, his rent skipper or his local teaser and mischief-maker. Approaching was a well-dressed woman walking with the style and grace you expect to see someone associative with from the royal family, or world-class ballerina, in other words a lady!

As she drew near, "Do you like my dress?", Mitsune asked without her usual coyness that could fill such a statement with all sorts of sexual sub-text. She turned slowly so that he could see the complete fit/cut of article in question as well as her. In its own way, it still was a revealing dress, with a low but not too low cut-out back. It in no way hid the fact that a mature woman was wearing it, but at the same time the dress and her posture screamed that this person had social class. Coming to a stop when she had finished turning to face him again, the bottom skirt of the dress waved playfully around her ankles.

Keitaro still was too stunned to reply. Luckily, he was also too stunned to have his usual nosebleed in the presence of a beautiful woman, as he was not the only one staring at her.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing? Where did that dress come from? Why are you walking and talking that way? That just is not you Mitsune.", Naru demanded, stated and blurted out all at the same time. All this was more of an attempt to hide her own confusion over the Mitsune she saw in front of her. While she had always known there was more to her best friend than what most people saw - she had never seen her friend so transformed, and such an active threat too.

Kitsune looked at her friend for a moment before replying in a refined voice, "Keitaro-san seems to always find the best place to take each of us lately. I see no reason to wear clothing that could spoil what could be a very memorable date. As he seems to be able to arrange the perfect date for anyone, I can't wait to see where he will take me dressed like this."

Kitsune meanwhile presented her arm for Keitaro to take, which he did automatically as he was in a complete daze (i.e. No working brain cells) at the moment. And as they walked to the front door Naru just stood where she was with a stunned expression on her face.

"She expects him to succeed! At dating!", the still quiet Naru thought, "How can she not realize that baka will mess up the date with his perverted ways, he always messes up.", and then continued faintly, "With me.", Naru ran off to her room in further confusion of her own feelings.

* * *

Motoko also watched the couple, but most of her attention was directed inside herself where to her own surprise she found some of her dislike was directed at Mitsune, still she found that she had to voice a warning to the manager.

"Urashima-san, if anything happens to Mitsune-san don't even think of returning here.", she said touching her sword, while at the same time finding herself holding back (but wanting to voice) the same words to Mitsune.

* * *

"How did you change so much to become like this! You are so beautiful now!", Shinobu exclaimed to herself softly, her heart breaking at the idea that Mitsune could win Sempai's heart and love. She knew what little chance she had against the likes of Naru and Mutsumi, but now Mitsune! Still remembering her time with Keitaro at the restaurant and how he treated her as an adult, she could not break down in front of him now. She held on to that feeling of being an adult that Keitaro's date with her had given, and painfully watched as Mitsune and Keitaro walked away arm in arm.

Still the pain in her chest was too much, and Shinobu found a single tear running down her face. As she reached up to wipe it away, another strong hand beat her to it.

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan; it will be fine in the end.", Motoko comforted Shinobu, wiping her face. But Shinobu thought she too could see a hint of tears in Motoko's eyes as well.

"Well, right now I better go and see if Naru-san is all right.", Motoko added as she let go of Shinobu and turned to the stairs.

* * *

Once more, the train system ensured that while the trip was a long one, that it did not take too long to get to their destination. Keitaro guided them for the rest of the way on foot to an address using a newspaper clipping he carried with him.

Happily, Mitsune knew she had made the right choice in clothes as soon as Keitaro directed her to a red carpet that was roped off on the sides. A quick word to the attendant at the entrance was all that was needed to enter.

* * *

As Keitaro and Mitsune entered the largest tent either of them had ever been in, they looked around. Inside tables covered with light snacks, glasses of water and wine bottles with carefully worded pamphlets abounded. The style of clothing both Western and Japanese made it clear that this was not to be some wild drunken party.

As the couple moved over to the nearest table, they found it not only well stocked with light snacks, but also a waiter/bar-tender serving drinks.

"It's a wine tasting party.", Keitaro explained to Mitsune. "Some western producers want to know what wines Japanese really like and what markets they are missing due to bad labeling, advertisements, or just trying to sell the wrong type of wine in the wrong location.", "They would like our opinions on the wines here, so they are all free for the sampling.", he finished.

"Free drinks! Keitaro-san, you are a genius.", Mitsune remarked happily while dragging him the rest of the way to the nearest table.

Keitaro avoided the wine himself, knowing the trouble he could get in if he got drunk, taking only a glass of water and some food as he followed Mitsune around the tables.

Mitsune was more open. "What do you have?", she almost demanded of the first bar-tender.

The gentleman gave her a quick rundown on the six different vintages and blends available at his table.

"I'll think I start with the Late Harvest Blend.", Mitsune requested.

The barman filled a flute glass about a quarter full before handing it to her. Just before Mitsune was about to demand he fill her glass properly, she noticed that no-one else in sight had a full glass either.

Another quick glance around the tent to get an idea of the number of tables serving samples and Mitsune realized even just a few sips of each and every wine present would still add up to a major binge. She then quickly took a sip of the wine to be surprised at the sweet taste that hid a hint of apricots and apples, followed by a wave of brandy vapours swirling in the back of her throat.

"And what would you like me say on the card?", she asked. Then she carefully sipped the rest of the glass of wine and thought about what she tasted while the man behind the bar explained the details.

"Just your full honest opinion. Who do you think in Japan would enjoy this type of wine, where you think it would sell well and what foods do you think it would serve best with.", he answered.

"Now this is my idea of how to run a written test.", Mitsune thought as she filled out the card. She however found there was not enough space on the front of the card for all her comments and so she was forced to write on the back of the card as well.

* * *

As she sampled each wine one after another, she kept finding herself having to use both sides of most cards to give the details each wine deserved. And the range was fantastic - everything from deep Ports, Strong Reds, Light Blushes, Sweet Ice-wines, to Whites so dry you wanted to drink water after every sip.

When she found one that was really good she insisted that Keitaro also have a taste from her glass, sharing it with him like they were dates/lovers. Kitsune could not help herself; Keitaro's shyness just made it too much fun to trick him into doing this with her.

Meanwhile unnoticed by Mitsune or Keitaro, a number of tenders had drawn to the attention of the sponsors of the party/show just how detailed Mitsune's answers were. Additionally, a quick check of sales figures recorded on their PDAs vs. Mitsune's prediction of how well some products would do in selling or not selling in different locations around Japan appeared to be spot on.

Talking among themselves they rapidly came to an agreement that they should try to hire this genius of wine in Japan and see how much help she could really be in increasing sales or at-least reducing losses from failure to sell some wines in Japan.

As soon as they reach an agreement, they approached their boss (Richard Stallman) for permission to hire her.

His reply was simple and to the point, "Hire her now, or clear out your desk tomorrow!"

* * *

A representative quickly approached to couple, and with a deep bow introduced himself. Keitaro returned the introductions, and in turn asked the rep if there was anything he wanted of them (meanwhile being very nervous that he missed something important.).

"We have found your comments about our wines most interesting,", the rep said facing Mitsune, "and we would like to employ your services to see what you think of some other wines that we do not have here in Japan at present.", he started to explain.

"We would really like you to supply our marketing department the same type of honest opinions you gave here, it would make a world of difference. If only Japanese people were willing to stop worrying about offending us and just tell us that no-one in Japan wants a particular type of wine or that this or that type of wine will only sell in certain regions of Japan and where those regions were. But that is not happening. Everyone is trying so hard to be polite to us and not offend us about our products that we are getting very little useful data. Your comments are equal to or even more to all the usable data we have collected since we first tried selling wine directly in Japan.", he ended.

"I am not sure.", Mitsune replied, "I am not one to tie myself down to a desk.", She said.

"A desk! Oh no, there is no need for you to come to us. As long as we keep getting reviews as insightful as the comments you have already written today, we will be willing to pay ourselves to send you for free a crate of each wine we are trying to introduce to Japan so you can review the wine anywhere you want, just give us an address to send it to. You do live in Japan, don't you?", the rep was on the verge of begging. A nod from her cleared up that fear.

"I still don't know.", Mitsune said slowly, while already inside warming up to the idea of free booze. "But ...", she did not get to finish.

"Oh, the money, of-course I have not made it clear what the payment schedule will be.", the rep added. "How does 75 thousand yen a month sound for a start."

"75 thousand yen.", burst out Keitaro, "That's ... that's too..."

"Yes, I know what you are going say that is not enough. But remember that is just the retainer to lock down her advice so she cannot give it to any of our competitors.", interrupted the wine rep too quickly to find out that the offer could had been lower.

"As long as her advice pans out and is of the same high analogical quality that she has already supplied there are sure to be addition bonuses. In-fact, as a show of good faith we are willing to cut you a check tonight if you will just finish rating the wines left.", the rep said again with a slight begging tone in his voice.

"How much money are we talking about here?", Mitsune's money nose was itching.

"We were thinking of 75 thousand a month as a retainer that will require you to not supply your services to any competitor in the month paid for and to always give us a chance to match any other outside offers before you can switch to someone else. We also pay you 100 thousand yen for every month we use your services. We can have a 60 day contract ready for you in just a few minutes.", The rep offered.

Mitsune who after many drinking/poker contests had already noticed the sweat around his collar and the tension lines around the eyes gave her counter-offer.

"The 75 thousand yen a month retainer is ok, but I want 150 thousand for each month I work for you, plus I want a 90 day contract. And don't think you can dump twenty crates of wine on me in one month to get the most out of me for the least money. I do not mind a couple of cases of wine a month, but I am not killing myself for you.", Mitsune laid down the law.

Keitaro blanched at her words, "What are you doing?", he hissed into her left ear.

Mitsune brushed him off, "Just watch an old hand at work.", She said.

The rep who knew the first offer was a low-ball one quickly agreed to her terms, "Far better to have to explain a little cost overrun than tell the boss why we could not hire her.", He thought.

"I agree, just give me a few minutes to get the contract ready.", The rep stated, "Please continue sampling our wines.", He requested.

"Well, I don't mind if I do then.", Mitsune replied, and dived into trying out and commenting on the remaining wines. As she continued her taste tests, she kept sharing ideas with Keitaro about the different things she could buy with the money. Meanwhile, Keitaro was busy mentally trying to come up with a polite way to suggest that she just pay her back rent for starters.

* * *

Later Mitsune and Keitaro found themselves surrounded by people (the sponsors and some wine critics) trying to find out how she knew so much. Telling them the truth that Mitsune just liked to drink a lot was just seen as an attempt to hide the truth instead. Still since everyone was being polite about it, Mitsune was finding herself enjoying the game of matching wits against people who not realize that they were fooling themselves, thinking Mitsune had to have deep contacts inside the Japanese Sake/Wine industry.

* * *

Finally, the same rep arrived with some papers in a folder he was carrying.

"Here is a basic contract to review. Give it to your lawyer and have him contact ours. We also have a check for 675,000 Yen here, and just need you to sign this receipt to show it is for services rendered the next 90 days starting from today. Notice the receipt also says you cannot supply these services to any other group for the next 90 days.", rep said while handing her some papers.

Mitsune being no fool, carefully checked over the receipts and contracts to ensure that is all they said. Confirming it and the lovely check were ok, she signed and stamped the receipt and handed it back. The unsigned contract and signed check went into her purse.

By now, it had gotten quite late, and the two agreed to head home. Keitaro still with his head buzzing around the idea that Mitsune now had money and a job. Mitsune's head also buzzing but in her case from the wine. She was not drunk, she had drunk lots more in the past. However, the effects of the wine, plus the knowledge of the check in her purse gave the entire world a pleasant glow. Still they had no problem catching the train back. Both sat together silently as they thought over the events that just happened.

As Keitaro and Mitsune climbed the stairs on their return to the Hinata-Sou, they could see that in every window of the building that all the lights were on. As well as they continued and approached the front doors, they could see inside, as the doors were already open. It was clear that everyone was inside waiting on them to arrive back for questioning. Knowing Naru was waiting inside Keitaro was very nervous as they entered the front door. Mitsune whose head had cleared up from the walk in the night air prepared herself for she had to do for Naru's sake.

"How did it go? The date I meant, did Keitaro behave himself?", asked Naru, while carefully looking Mitsune over for any clues to what had really happened on said date. What she saw did not bode well in her mind. A smiling Mitsune seemed to always be leaning towards Keitaro and it was clear that being in a state of drunkenness was not the cause. Keitaro was well looking like Keitaro (Nervously scratching his head while wearing a silly grin). But the fact that he was standing there without a nose-bleed meant he was probably starting to feel comfortable enough in being around Mitsune's presence, and the way she was dressed and looked right now Keitaro should have been in need of a major blood transfusion.

Naru was very worried indeed, but she just could not admit that, even to herself.

Kitsune hesitated while looking at Naru, with just slight smile. It did in fact hurt her to treat Naru this way, but she knew that Naru needed to face reality and besides the contract and the check in her purse was more than enough to boost Kitsune's spirits.

"You still are so beautiful!", Shinobu breathed softly to herself again, holding onto her new found adulthood to prevent herself from wailing out in front of everyone else. "Why did you not go as you normally dress?", she added to herself.

* * *

Kitsune turned to fully face Naru, "Keitaro-chan took me on just about the very best date ever!", She smiled brightly, knowing she was hurting Naru, but hoping to force Naru's feelings out. What more to her own surprise she found herself meaning what she said. It was such a relief to go on a date while not having to slap away roving hands. That had not happened for a very long time.

"Did you get anything good to eat?", asked Su. "Or did the dork just take you to a love hotel?", interjected Sara, trying to cause trouble without the awareness of the full meaning of what she said, or how badly her words could hurt someone.

"No, really all we had were some drinks and light snacks, but it all worked out for the best.", Kitsune answered lightly.

"Well, so where did you go?", asked Motoko, who presently did not know what she was feeling but still she wanted to know what happened too.

"To an American type party, a Wine & Cheese party.", Kitsune replied. Most of the girls were at a loss to imagine what type things happened at such an event, having never being to anything like it before.

"So Keitaro-san, you were trying to get her drunk!", Naru said, while hearing only the word "Wine", and so she jumped to the worse conclusion possible. She could feel her temper starting to flare up as she glared towards Keitaro.

Keitaro sweat-dropped a little. Motoko kept her silence, waiting for more information first.

"Don't be silly, Naru-san. Don't you know what a wine and cheese party is like?", interjected Mitsune, distracting Naru and relieving Motoko's worry.

"Well, it sounds like a place to drink a lot of wine to get you drunk, we know how much you enjoy drinking.", Naru replied. "And what perverts do once they get a girl drunk.", she continued while still glaring at Keitaro, who sweat-dropped a little more.

"What do they do?", interrupted Su, "Does it taste good?", All the older girls blushed, and avoided the question completely.

"Don't be silly Naru-san, the purpose is to taste the wine, then use the water, cheese and crackers to clean your taste buds. The idea is to compare the different wines - to see what wines work best where with what. And it turns out that I am very good at doing that. So good in-fact they want to pay me just to taste wine and tell them where to sell it.", Kitsune replied while at the same time pulling out the contract and check to show the girls.

* * *

"Isn't my Keitaro-chan great! Not only is he a great date, but also he gets me this great job where I am paid to drink.", continued Kitsune, while hugging Keitaro to herself so hard that his face was buried into her chest before she let him go. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to make sure of Naru's attention. She may have reconsidered that action if she had noticed the Motoko was also rubbing her hand against the handle of her sword but all her attention was on Naru.

After looking over the check and the contract the girls started asking Mitsune questions faster than she could answer them.

"Wait, wait.", Mitsune said waving her hands to fend off the barrage of questions. "Let me explain from the start.", she said as she snagged a chair and a bottle of sake.

Mitsune started over at the beginning and a blow by blow description of why an American trade group was throwing a party, how she had explained to them where to sell the different wines and the job offer that followed, including to Mitsune the best part, that they would be sending free wine in the future for her to evaluate.

* * *

Even Motoko was impressed. All her own efforts to get Mitsune to get a job had failed, and Mitsune's way of life really grated on Motoko's warrior spirit. And here Keitaro in a single day not only got her working at something she would love doing, but also he had not done anything wrong towards her either that she could tell so far.

* * *

Naru found her temper vanishing as she came to the realization that once again Keitaro had won over another member of Hinata-Sou. That another girl again had a fun time, and even more while going out with him that no disasters, or perverse actions had occurs as it always seemed to happen to her dates.

"I think we have delayed enough for today, Naru.", Motoko said firmly, "Time for our studies.".

"But I wanted to ask that Baka more about what he was doing with Mitsune.", Naru pleaded.

"Sorry Naru, we have already delayed waiting for those two to return. And in case you have not noticed, you are still jumping to conclusions without asking questions. You have a long path ahead of you.", Motoko stated. "Meet me on the roof.", she finished.

* * *

Mitsune also watched as Naru climb the stairs following Motoko and hoped her gamble with Naru's feelings and friendship would pay off.

* * *

As Motoko lay on her mattress that night she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro. As she reviewed today's couple's return she realized that for some reason the sight of him so close to Mitsune (And where did she learn to dress like that anyway?) had bothered her, and when Mitsune had hugged Keitaro and kissed him on the cheek, that she had to fight herself from separating them with a blast from her sword.

"What is happening to me?", she wondered, "Am I trying to protect Mitsune from Keitaro or Keitaro from Mitsune? Since when did I get so interested in protecting Keitaro? And why? Am I really interested in him?"

After a moment's more thought, "Who am I kidding, with Mitsune calling him 'Keitaro-chan' she clearly knows what she is doing, if I had known she knew how to dress that way maybe I would have asked her for advice too."

An image of Mitsune in her bareback gown crossed Motoko's mind. "No, I don't think that would do at all, but there is more to Mitsune than the person we have all considered her to be that is for sure. And for that matter the same can be said about Keitaro. Why did we spend so much time listening to Naru instead of looking for ourselves?"

Motoko already knew her own personal answer; it was because she had already prejudged all males, now she had to face the truth that she had judged all sorts of people; male and female before knowing if she was right or wrong. Keitaro was one of the people who had paid the price of that judgement.

"I guess I should try to spend some more time with him and maybe talk things out. After the exams when the pressure is off seems like a good time to me.", she decided.

Motoko drifted off into troubled sleep, still not sure where her feelings lay or what she wanted to do.

* * *

As Naru lay on her mattress that night she found her thoughts also turning to Mitsune, Keitaro and her later talk with Motoko. While talking to Motoko earlier on the roof she had found her emotions swing back and forth between which one she wanted to hit first. Naru restlessly turned over in her bed.

"How could she hug and kiss him so? Why call him '-chan'? Why can't she see he is a pervert?", she had demanded of Motoko.

"How do you know he is?", Motoko asked back, "Nothing I have seen lately supports that claim. And the other girls seem to agree with that view too."

"Not Sara-chan.", replied Naru even as she realized how weak a support for her side that was.

Naru changed positions in bed again as she considered other parts of the earlier conversation with Motoko.

"Well look at my date with him, and the perverted things he did there.", Naru offered as proof.

"Like what? You never told us anything about how your date went, and we still don't know anything about it except it did not go well.", Motoko replied. "Remember when you came back, you refused to tell me anything and insisted that we concentrate on relaxation exercises instead? I went along with you because you were in such a state that pushing you would not have helped.", she finished.

Naru had then proceeded to tell Motoko about the clothing store and the girls on stage, and how later in the date, Keitaro had revealed his mistake of not double-checking the event.

Still lying on her bed reviewing that part of the date and the retelling to Motoko about it once again, Naru in replaying the events in her mind got a flash of Keitaro's face. Was that shock and surprise on his face as he turned towards her?

"No, it can't be!", Naru exclaimed sitting up, "I am sure he was grinning.". But already a seed of doubt was forming, already she knew that when she saw the girls on stage that she had already imagined Keitaro grinning at the sight of them, but when he had turned his head she had not looked properly to see if he was doing so, she had just hit! Now a tease of her memory said she had done the wrong thing from the very start.

It did not matter that Keitaro had explained his mistake later on, if she had been paying attention then she would had realized something was wrong and not hit him in the first place.

"No, no, I am sure I am right.", she encouraged herself aloud. "Look at the movie he wanted to take me too!", she searched as proof of her beliefs. However, she had not talked about the movie to Motoko, it would have brought up the point of how closely she had been spying on Motoko's date.

But now the doubts were working their way into her heart. Her memories reminded her that Keitaro showed no signs of realizing that she had followed them for his entire date with Motoko. He also knew that she liked martial art movies, and so what if he saw it already? If he liked it, he would not mind seeing it again. And for that matter her own attention was not on the movie when she had spied on him and she would have liked to see the movie again herself when she thought about it.

"But I just blew up on him without giving a reason. I could not tell Motoko about it or why I acted that way either.", she realized, "What must he think about me? No wonder the other girls are having so much fun with him."

"And still after all that, Keitaro had still tried to make dinner such fun for me. And he was so sweet when he tasted the chocolate I had made for him. So then, how could he act that way on the train, forcing himself on me like that!", Naru puzzled, as she had not noticed the train jerking at the time.

Even for the stolen kiss, Naru found she could not work up a real anger. Instead after wasting too long a time (almost an hour sitting up when she needed her sleep) trying to build up a righteous anger she would find the memory of the taste and feel of his lips kept coming back and muddling up her thoughts about his action. In the end, she took the simplest course and lied to herself. "I will forgive him just this last time, after this no more chances.", she vowed to herself firmly.

All the same, she started to feel a little depressed again about the date. As she once again reviewed the events of the date she realized any of the other girls would had gone to see the movie. And in the case of the stage show Mitsune would have been all for it and even Motoko with her excellent emotional control would have probably walked away without causing a scene (well, maybe, 50/50 chance). Still thinking about it. It seemed to her likely that all the other girls on the same date would have had a better time than she did.

"Could it really be my fault that all my dates with him are always failing because I expect them to fail?", Naru whispered to herself as if to say it aloud would make it true. Again, the memory of the fun they had in Kyoto when they did not know it was each other surfaced.

"I will have to give him one more chance to prove himself, but I guess I have to wait till after exams. He better pass too, I have gone through too much for him to fail now.", decided Naru with no worries about herself passing the exams.

* * *

As Mitsune lay on her mattress that night she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"Damn it all. That was the most fun I have had in a while going out with a man. Humm, Keitaro a man? I guess he is even if I like them a little older and loaded with tons of money. But he was so polite (a gentleman) the whole time, and he talked to me instead of trying to feel me up or staring at my breasts. And that is a major improvement over most of the losers I have been going out with lately. Most of them think they can get me drunk (as if I can't drink any of them under the table) and have their fun with me, but not Keitaro - he can't even think that way. And as for the party he took us to, it was clearly different from the drunken parties most men drag me to. The booze was very good, the food not bad, and it was just plain fun. Plus it looks like he is on a fast track for Toudai. What is wrong with Naru? Her dates with him always end up a mess. Probably because she will not face her own feelings. But it is not fair to him, look at how much pain Keitaro goes through because of her hiding from the truth about herself.", she thought to herself.

Like careful probing a gap in the teeth with one's tongue, Mitsune compared her loyalty to Naru as a long-time friend, to the fact she was getting older and Naru's dumping of interested boyfriends in the past when it started to look they were getting serious.

"That's it.", Mitsune decided. "I will still give Naru a chance, but if she insists on continuing this way maybe I should make a committed play for Keitaro myself. It would be such a shame if some outside girl just came along and grabbed him from right under our noses. After exams should be a good time to try for another date."

She then continued sip on her drink until she fell asleep.

* * *

As Su lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"I wish he would bring back some of that food from when he goes out. I bet I am missing out on some really good stuff.", she thought just before drifting off into sleep, there to dream of making a machine that would force Keitaro to bring back food, and lots of it.

* * *

As Sara lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"Why are those girls going out with that dork anyway? He is still as he always was, an idiot King of the Dorks. Still, they are acting as if he is someone worthwhile to be with like my Dad. I sure miss Dad, and that is that dork's fault too! If he had not agreed to let me stay here Dad would have had to take me with him everywhere. I hate you Keitaro! And I am going to continue kicking you for what you have done.", Sara fiercely thought as she dug under the sheets.

Still Sara felt uneasy; there was something in how the rest of the girls were changing around Keitaro.

She did not get the same smiles she used to get when she kicked him or pointed out anything perverted about him. "Why is it all changing?", she wondered as she fell off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

As Shinobu lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"Do I have any chance at all?", she asked herself as a vision of Kitsune appeared in her mind. Once again, she grabbed at that fleeting feeling of being an adult that her date with Keitaro had given her. "I will not give up! After Sempai's exams I will try and go out with him again.", she decided. "After-all who knows what could happen to the others in the future?", she theorized as an image of a powerful gust of wind caused all her other rivals to fall down the stairs leading to the Hinata-Sou and ending up in the local hospital with broken legs.

It is a major point is Shinobu's favour as the dorm's cook that she never thought of poisoning the girls' food as a solution.

* * *

As Mutsumi lay on her mattress that night, she found her thoughts turning to Keitaro.

"It's my turn next! First exams, then fun, fun, fun.", was all she thought as she fell rapidly into a blissful sleep to dream of melons and the man she loved.

* * *

As Keitaro lay on his mattress that night, he found his thoughts to be just a mess of conflicting impressions and ideas.

He was proud that he not only was able to take Mitsune out (Wow! Was she hot when she wanted to be) on a date, but also because it turned out to be the perfect type of party to preventing her getting drunk, and that she got a good paying job out of it too.

Still he was sorry that Naru still seemed angry with him and that her date had turned out the way that it did. However, with exams so close there was no time to fix things up with her, it was just depressing to think about all the lost opportunities.

"If only my dates with Naru would go as well as the other girls' had.", he wished.

"Why do I always mess up? I am such a baka.", he finished, and drifted off into dreams of the different girls of the Hinata-Sou.


	15. Study Time Exam Time Running Time

**Study Time Exam Time Running Time**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Had to go back to Florida to help my mom sell her condo down there. This meant in additional to lots of papers to sign, that we had to put all the furniture into storage. When do we arrive in Florida? Just as hurricane Isaac is passing off the coast of course! Wrapped up the stuff to move and for the rest of the week it rained and rained whenever we could get a truck to do the moving.

Then after cleaning up the condo, we find out the new owners plan the gut the entire interior and we never needed to hurry the way that we did.

**Author's Story Note:**

Travel by cargo boat can be a very good way to travel. If they are going where you want the fares can be very cheap, you usually get your own cabin and the food is basic but good. The only problem is there is little in way of entertainment on-board, bring plenty of books to read or be prepare to play chess or poker against crew-members who have been doing this for years.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Keitaro studies hard, then he takes the big test exams. Can you say, Opps?

* * *

**February 20-23, 2000:**

The following few days leading up to the exams were actually very peaceful for everyone at the Hinata-Sou. All at the dorm tried their best to help the three ronins get ready so that they could make it through the coming exams.

Naru for example finally allowed Keitaro come up to study with both her and Mutsumi. And to her own relief she found that studying had become a lot easier since Keitaro didn't seem to ask so many questions since his breakthrough, more importantly he did not ask the same ones over and over - he really seemed to be learning!

Mitsune was still drinking, but now, unlike before where she would have been seen guzzling down sake, bottle after bottle - she now spent time sipping different kinds of wine and taking notes. She even started talking not only about writing some books, one for the Japanese on western wines and liquors and another on Japanese alcoholic drinks for the western market. But she planned on going on some trips around Japan to check out and update herself on the drinking preferences of her fellow imbibers first.

Motoko also continued her studies, she still did not understand what she felt towards Keitaro, but almost not a day went by that she did not have some event happen to confirm that males in general were not to be trusted. As for her training of her pupil Naru, Motoko realizing the importance of the coming exams and did not try to push her. Instead she concentrated on teaching relaxation techniques that she was sure would work to help Naru handle the pressure of the tests.

Shinobu continued her cooking and making snacks for the three ronins, but she too noticed changes when she took snacks up to the studies in Naru's room, Keitaro seemed to be hit by Naru both less often and not as hard for example. Now when Naru thought Keitaro was making a pass at Shinobu she would wait to see if Keitaro could explain away a comment that she took the wrong way before hitting him. Unfortunately for Keitaro not all his actions/explanations came across as innocent as he or Naru would like them to be, thus Keitaro still soared through the air at times. However, what both were missing were Shinobu's internal thoughts on those same comments from Keitaro. A statement from Keitaro about Shinobu like 'how sweet she looked' got a reaction from Naru that no explanation from Keitaro could ever be of use to protect himself. But Shinobu's reaction was a shiver down her spine and the knowledge that Keitaro was aware of her. At times it took all her will power not to run to her room in embarrassment or into his arms for the feeling of safety she was sure existed there.

Su and Sarah were on 'the outside, looking in' as far as relationships with Keitaro were concerned. Su of course didn't let this bother her as she was sure her next set of inventions would solve all problems. Sarah on the other hand just could not let it go.

"Why is everyone treating him so nice?", she questioned herself repeatedly.

* * *

**Thursday - February 24, 2000. The day before the tests:**

Today was mock-exam day. The three ronins spend all morning and the afternoon writing a full set of mock exams covering a wide range of subjects just like they would have to do for the real tests to come tomorrow. Examining the results later that evening suggested all were ready to pass the needed tests.

Mindful that they would need to be in top form tomorrow, all three of the ronins when to bed early,

* * *

**Friday - February 25, 2000. First day of testing:**

That morning Keitaro struggled with the tests. English was a major weak point even when the questions were in multiple choice forms. Finally, he clued in on the question he was fighting with. Both answers 1 & 2 meant the same, but the first answer was in the form of a double negative statement (thus of poor sentence structure) so the correct answer must be number 2.

For both that morning and afternoon the rest of the testing continued like this, most answers were easy enough to handle, with a number of tough ones slowing him down to the point he was not sure he would complete each test in time.

Still he made progress, and by the time the room-monitor told them to put away their final test papers he had completed the entire suite of tests for the day with what he believed to be his best performance ever..

Later as the ronins sat around Naru's table the mood was very up-beat, all were sure that they had done very well in answering the work given them.

* * *

**Saturday - February 26, 2000. Evening of the second day of testing:**

Keitaro stared at the test papers in front of him in amazement. He was not surprised at how hard the test questions were, he was surprised about how easy they all looked. The morning tests had been the same type of grind as yesterday's ones, but now only the last tests of the day remained and ...

"I know these questions.", he told himself in wonderment. "I know all the answers.", he gleefully thought.

"Why it will be a snap to get into Tokyo University now, and Naru-san will be there too, and we go everywhere together, and she will make me lunches, and ... and ... and...", he continued the thoughts, now lost in a series of day dreams about all the possibilities that university would open for his future relationship with Naru as his dream girl even to the point of marriage with her.

Pleasant images of home life, fun images of party life, and exciting images of possible night life danced through Keitaro's head. Suddenly, he jerked to awareness that time was passing him by and he had no idea what time it was, he looked at the clock.

"What the ..., where did the time go?", he exclaimed to himself, seeing that how little time was left to complete the entire test in. Furiously he started filling out the sheets of paper, not even thinking about what he was writing, just hoping to get something right. Sweat broke out as the minutes ticked by to the deadline. As the papers flew by, Keitaro could feel a sickness in his stomach. He did not have time to double check the answers, not even the easy ones but he just knew he could not be getting enough of them right to get the type of scores needed to get into Tokyo U, still he had to try. There was no way he could ever face Shinobu, much less Naru if he did not even try.

"Time is up, please lay down any writing instruments.", the room-monitor announced loudly and clearly just as Keitaro filled in his last answer to the questions.

Staring at the papers in front of him, Keitaro admitted defeat once again. Another year where his goal to meeting his 'dream girl' at Tokyo U was a failure. Worse, Naru who was in every way that mattered to be his 'dream girl' would be entering the university this year and if he was not there she may not wait for him.

Slowly Keitaro left the testing room, and began the long walk home to the Hinata-Sou - walking because he wanted to delay the final conflict as long as possible.

* * *

Naru and Mutsumi arrived to a household getting ready to party; decorations and food preparations were already being made. Shinobu had started the cooking of a true feast in the kitchen. Then Mitsune entered the kitchen holding up only a few bottles.

"Did you find the sake? It is a needed ingredient if this recipe is going to work.", Shinobu asked while stirring the contents of a pot.

"There's no sake.", Mitsune announced to everyone, "I has not been buying any since my new job sends me free booze. I have been so busy on my new books that I never realize I was completely out.", she apologized.

A quick search of Mitsune's room by the other girls just in-case she missed something somehow only turned up a few bottles of wine from her last shipment.

"This is no good, we need more to drink. I guess this means we need to go out and get some.", Naru said after the futile booze hunt.

"Well, you are not going without me to make sure you get the good stuff.", Mitsune stated.

"I need to go out too. I need to find out where to find something for Kei-kun.", Mutsumi followed-up as she clapped her hands. Leaving Naru to wonder what she was talking about this time.

"Well, I need some more ingredients for cooking. So I guess I will need to go out too.", Shinobu pointed out.

"And I need to pick up some parts for my latest invention.", Su piped up.

"I guess I better come along as a guard just in-case,", Motoko offered, "as all of you will have your hands too full to fight off any perverted males you might encounter.

"Well, don't expect me to stay in the house alone with that dork. I'm coming too.", Sarah declared.

So a simple note was left in their stead as all the girls went shopping.

* * *

"I am so dead.", said Keitaro aloud thinking of Naru's reaction to him failing this test. "And it has been so nice that she has done nothing worse than a rap on the head when I have asked questions for the last week.", he regretted as he climbed the stairs.

Surprised to just find a note and no girls, Keitaro tried to think how best to greet the girls when they arrived back in such a manner that they would not hurt him too much. It did not take much thinking for him to come to a decision as to what actions he needed to do.

Taking the coward's solution he quickly packed a travel bag, left a note not to look for him, and made a run for it.

* * *

As the girls arrived back to Hinata-Sou they were surprised to see Keitaro had beaten them back to the dorm. Even more surprising was the fact that he had run away again.

"That baka must have messed up his tests again.", Naru theorized correctly, "Wait till I get my hands on him.", she also angrily promised.

"We need a search party to find him.", Motoko planned. "Shinobu, Su and Sarah can stay here, and the rest of us can fan out, find him and drag him back, and where is Mutsumi-san anyway? Oh well, she probably could not bring him back by herself, she can just stay here when she gets back.", she added.

Despite their protests the younger girls were told firmly that they could not take part in the hunt for the wayward ronin.

* * *

As he walked along the beach Keitaro tried his best to forget the girls, it was time to try and create a new life for himself he decided.

In the bay, ships from around the world sailed pass him. Reading which names that he could make out, such as 'Panama Queen', 'Holland America', 'Sun of India' reminded Keitaro that there was a whole world out there to get lost in.

"None of them could find me, if I ran far enough.", he hoped.

After thinking about it for just a few seconds, Keitaro headed for the main docks.

* * *

As the girls rode the train to downtown, they quickly discussed who would search where. Naru was surprised to notice the same older man was sitting across from her whom had watched when Keitaro had stolen a kiss from her. He was keeping a wary eye on her, in-fact he seemed a little scared of her.

Just on the off-chance he could be of help she asked him if he had seen Keitaro lately, quickly explaining he was the person with her last Monday.

"Ah yes, Valentine's day. Trust me I remember you two.", the older man replied. "I was just wondering if you two ever made up afterwards. I mean I was just kidding about him stealing kisses. Punching him like that seemed a little extreme considering it was the train jerking that caused him to fall onto you.", the older man added.

"Jerk, what jerk? I don't remember any such thing.", Naru responded, confused by his statement.

"Kiss you? He tried? He attacked you?", Motoko had half drawn her sword before realizing how badly she was reacting, not to mention Keitaro was not even present to punish.

"Way to go stud!", Kitsune exclaimed happily. Mutsumi clapped her hands in delight at thought of Kei-kun getting a kiss.

Naru quieted down the other girls then turned back to the man who now seemed to be trying to watch both Naru and Motoko at the same time.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember the train jerking at all!", she demanded/stated.

"I am not surprised,", the man replied, "The dazed look on your face while you were leaning against him, it would be a wonder if you had noticed if a bomb went off in the next car.", he pointed out. "But yes, the train jerked, almost knocked me out of my seat and tossed that young man who was about to kiss your hand practically on top of you. That's why I thought was a shame you hit him so hard. It wasn't really his fault.", the older man related.

Naru sat numbly through his explanation, clearly once again it was more her fault than Keitaro's that the date had been ruined, and she had hit Keitaro for something he never did on purpose.

Motoko also was looking inside herself. She had known that Keitaro and Naru had kissed in the past. So why the fast and violent reaction to hearing he kissed her again, even if she had not asked to be kiss - Motoko could see that there was something wrong with herself to account for the speed of her actions and feelings. She had to exercise more control of her own actions.

Both Motoko and Naru silently came to the same decision, not aware the other had done the same. No matter how bad it looked when they found Keitaro, he would be given a chance to explain himself about why he ran away.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I forget I would need a passport?", Keitaro had started castrating himself after finding no ticket offices, then he finally realized that you just could not walk up to any old ship and buy an international cruise. And even if they did have ticket booths at the ship; he did not have a passport since his goal for going to Tokyo U did not required him to leave the country for the next couple of years.

However, boats doing local travel to other Japanese islands were selling tickets right at their boarding ramps. Giving it some thought he could see no reason why a nice trip to one of the more southern Japanese islands would not do the job of escaping the girls' (especially Naru's) wrath. And if necessary he could always then apply for a passport and then try to find a ship to take him further if he did not feel hidden enough.

Asking around at a few of the ships got him quickly pointed toward the cargo docks as there were no passenger ships to the southern isles presently available, but lots of the cargo boats did not mind carrying an extra passenger or two, as long as they paid their way.

"This is even better.", Keitaro thought to himself, "They will never think to look for me on a cargo ship, I hope.", and he hurried on his way.

Dodging forklifts and keeping an eye upwards for any cargo nets being lowered, Keitaro moved from boat to boat, asking about passage to the southern islands. Most boats that were taking passengers were not going as far south as he was interested in going, but he still took note of which boat was going where in-case that was the best he could get.

"Look out below!", the warning came in the nick of time as Keitaro had let his attention wander yet again. Jumping back he watched as what appear to be crates of melons landed in front of him.

A familiar joyful voice, "Kei-kun!", Mutsumi cried out as she hugged him from behind.

"Ara, did you come to check for my melons too?", she said while not making the connection between her actions, words and Keitaro grabbing his nose.

"Your melons?", Keitaro asked in confusion after reluctantly freeing himself from her warm embrace. Still he was happy to find no blood leaking.

"Watermelons from the local shrine back home, it is important that I find at least one seller of them. But no-one seems to sell them, I have been looking for quite some time to get even just one.", Mutsumi explained with a sly but very sad expression on her face.

From her conversation it was clear to Keitaro that she did not realize he was planning to run away. A moment's reflection and he decided he better tell her the truth.

"Sorry, no, I was not looking for any watermelons.", he explained while using a massive amount of will power to focus just on her face. This really was not that hard. It was a very beautiful face, on top of a very attractive shapely body, with such fine ample breasts. Again, Keitaro forced his eyes upwards.

"But I did not do so well with my tests, and now I am thinking of going on a trip to avoid Naru-san and Motoko-san, well mostly Naru-san.", he admitted.

"Oh ... I wanted a date with you too! That is why I was looking for shrine melons.", Mutsumi said with a look on her face that was warranted to break the heart of any young male looking at her. "Will you be gone long?", she asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know how long. I am sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way Mutsumi-san.", he replied. He sweated under the pressure of her displayed feelings, while wondering what watermelons had to do with going on a date.

Well, you have gone on dates with all the other girls, I thought you would go out with me next.", Mutsumi said softly, almost only talking to herself.

Keitaro's will broke. He rarely could resist the wiles of the girls of Hinata-Sou. And sometimes their actions back-fired, giving him cause to resist them just a little. But he had no will-power to resist Mutsumi who had never taken advantage of him.

"Okay! Let's go back to the Hinata. I don't know what I will say when I get there, but it does not seem fair to not include you after all we have been through as a group. I hope Naru-san understands.", Keitaro offered, wondering how he would survive her wrath.

"You two must really care for each other the way you are always fighting.", Mutsumi observed, startling Keitaro who never before had considered Naru violent actions as any sign that she cared for him.

Mutsumi took Keitaro's hand as they walk away from the docks and back towards the Hinata-Sou. Keitaro did not even notice as he was lost in the thought that even if Naru hit him when he returned that it might mean more than just her being angry with him.

Looking back to the docks, Mutsumi muttered to herself, "Ara, I wish I found who sold shrine melons. Still I can always look for them later.".

* * *

Naru paced back and forth in the main lobby of the dorm. Everyone had returned without a single clue as to where Keitaro had gone. Nor had Mutsumi shown up either, "Just you wait, just you wait. When I get my hands on him, then he will be so sorry.", she prophesied.

"Shouldn't we at-least wait to see what he has to say before acting?", Motoko pointed out, still trying to understand her sister's teachings, her own feelings and wanting to see Naru to learn to control her own feelings as-well.

"After-all you have said you wanted to listen to him more and hit less.", she also pointed out.

Naru stopped her pacing and nodded her head as she thought about the older man's relating how she got kissed by Keitaro. She touched her lips also at the thought how different it might have been if she had not been caught by surprise.

"Yes, I will listen. But it better be good or else.", Naru stated firmly.

* * *

Opening the front door to the dorm Keitaro let Mutsumi enter first. In turn after he entered Keitaro came to a stand-still when he saw all the girls arranged in the main hall, waiting for him. Bowing deep to all the residents he resigned himself to the punishment that was to come.

"I am sorry, I failed.", he pleaded, surprised that no-one had hit him already.

"Please wait for me till next year?", he ended with a pleading/questioning note to his voice.

"What happened? Why do you think you failed?", surprisingly the question came from Motoko rather than Naru, and it was asked in a gentle tone of voice.

Keitaro continued to expect the worse as he said, "I guess I was too busy daydreaming about getting in. Before I knew it, I was short on time and had to finish the final tests in a hurry.", all the time he was still holding his bow, waiting for the blows to come.

"Daydreaming about what? I wonder? Keitaro-san, if you blew this for some perverted fantasy ... I'll ... I'll ... I don't what it is I will do, but I will make you sorry!", Naru promised, as she slowly advanced towards him.

"I was daydreaming of the two of us going to Tokyo U together.", Keitaro blurted out, still bowing, still waiting to be hit.

Both now had flushes on their faces for different but related reasons. Naru stepped back a little and opened the hand that had been forming a fist for a light 'Naru Punch'.

"What?", was the only word Naru could say.

"I said, I was looking forward to the time we would be in university together. And I guess I got carried away with the daydream. By the time I realize how little time was left to finish the tests I just scrambled to finish them all.", Keitaro expanded his explanation.

Motoko felt like her heart give a little lurch, Shinobu also. Still Motoko persisted on.

"You are saying that you finished all the tests?", Motoko questioned further.

Keitaro painfully answered, "Yes, but I did them so fast, and had no time to double check any of my work. It can't be good.", he had to admit.

Motoko was now looking at Naru as she said, "Then there is a chance, a small one in truth, but still a chance.". Motoko could see the hope blaze up in Naru's eyes.

Naru approached Keitaro, and for once she noticed how he cringed in anticipation of her punching him. She placed both hands on his shoulders, and straighten him up. "Let's wait for the results to be posted first.", she said warmly.

The look of wonder on his face made her happy that she had not hit him, but just this one time.

* * *

Sitting on the roof with Motoko while Shinobu finished the final steps in her cooking, Naru reflected on the day's events.

"Do you really think there is a chance he made it?", Naru asked Motoko.

"Stranger things seem to happened at Hinata-Sou. He did complete all the tests after all, and you have seen it yourself, he does have great test scores. I think it is worth waiting to find out.", Motoko replied.

Both girls continued sitting in silence as each weighting the options of what to do if Keitaro made it in or not.

Naru found she really want Keitaro to make it, it would not be the same without him there. She started to wonder if she should delay entering university if he did not.

Motoko realized that she was rooting for him to make it too, and not just to humour Naru. She realized he was a major motivator of Shinobu and herself for that matter, if he could make it then so could they. "What does my future really hold?", she wondered to herself.

A call from Kitsune made it known that the party was going to start, and that Su was already heading to the food.

Both girls looked at each other, smiled and head down-stairs to where the fun was.

* * *

Later that night Keitaro laid in bed, surprised at how the girls had treated him, even making little jokes as they drank about what type of daydreams he really had. But he was sure that once the scores were posted things would go down-hill from there.

"At-least I have another month with everyone before them see how truly I messed up the tests.", he thought with regret of his limited time.


	16. A Lovely Set of Melons

**A Lovely Set of Melons**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author' Personal Note:**

You would think condo sales in retirement communities would be a common and simple thing in Florida from all the practice they get doing it. So far they have messed up the paperwork twice, requiring us to receive emailed PDFs that we print off, sign and the fax back to them. So far they have delayed mom almost a month in the sale. Note: this is the lawyers, condo administration, and titling company causing this mess – not the buyers who just as frustrated as us.

**Author's Story Note:**

While researching melons I was surprised to find how many different types existed. Heck, even WIKI that has a long list does not cover all the types I can find in my local supermarkets. As for the Tsukiji Fish Market any mistakes I have made about it or its surroundings is purely my fault, it sounds like a great place to visit. PS. I love 'Little Bear' melons and so does my mom.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dating Mutsumi is not like dating the other girls, even when everything seems ok.

* * *

**Sunday - February 27, 2000:**

The following morning everyone sat around the table and started on a late breakfast. The table was a very quiet one as Keitaro, Naru, Mitsune and Motoko were all nursing hang-overs. About all they could handle at first were words being spoken in a low under-tone. Being young they were quickly recovering as they got some fluids and food into their stomachs. But loud sounds were still upsetting; Su and Sarah needed a firm warning from Motoko before the dining area became survivable.

Shinobu (who never drank much) raced between the kitchen and the dining area in an attempt to supply food faster than it was being eaten. This task was made as always harder with the active presence of Sarah and Su who both attacked the food with gusto.

"Shinobu-chan, it's all so delicious!", Mutsumi exclaimed, who showed no sign of last night's drinking.

"Where did you come from?", a surprised Keitaro was the first one at the table to ask.

Both Naru and Motoko also looked at her in surprise; neither had noticed when she had joined them at the table either as both concentrated on their personal woes.

"Ara, from the Tea-House, silly. I came in early for my date with my Kei-kun.", she replied innocently.

"WHAT DATE?", Naru, Motoko and Keitaro all exclaimed together, and then all winced from last night's after-effects before quickly exchange glances with each other in surprise. Both girls very lightly blushed, and Keitaro meanwhile quickly checked his nose for any dripping blood - thankfully there was none.

Mutsumi dragged their attention back to herself when she interjected while looking towards Keitaro, "Kei-kun, I asked you if you would ever take me on a date, and you promised you would.".

Mutsumi's face developed an imploring look, "You were the one who agreed that it was my turn while we were at the docks. That I could go on a date with you next, just like everyone else.", Mutsumi said, then she looked directly and gently into Keitaro's eyes.

Under that loving gaze Keitaro felt like he was stuck in time.

Neither Naru nor Motoko were affected however, and they quickly responded to Mutsumi's claims on their manager.

"He's a pervert, you can't possibly want to go out with him!", Naru declared.

"He's too busy catching up on work to the Hinata-Sou to go on another date so soon.", Motoko stated firmly.

A moment of silence as both girls looked at each other in surprise again, and with a small touch of competition between them.

"But he agreed.", Mutsumi slashed through their statements again with a single hard fact, and looked innocently at both of them in turn.

Keitaro finally came out of his time-fog.

"But, I haven't had the time to plan one out yet.", Keitaro replied directly to Mutsumi, but he did not noticed that both Naru's and Motoko now stared at him, then each other. It was clear they both were miffed at Keitaro's willingness to go out with a non-permanent resident of the Hinata-Sou, since Keitaro seemed more interested in delaying the date instead of denying Mutsumi's claim.

"Is this true? Did you promise Mutsumi-san a date?", Naru asked in tone that finally cut through the remaining fog in Keitaro's mind and made him aware that there were others with an interest in this conversation.

"Yes, Naru-san.", replied Keitaro in a tone that also made it clear that while he knew Naru was upset, he did not understand why she was getting so upset considering he already had gone on a number of dates with other girls at the dorm.

"And why did you do so?", asked Motoko, she was forcing herself to look for the facts before making a final judgement on his behaviour.

"Well, she is our friend and a fellow ronin too. When she asked me to take her on a date, how could I refuse when I had already taken out everyone else who had asked me?", Keitaro pointed out while not noticing Naru was already starting to make a fist, as well shifting her position to get in the best shot possible.

Motoko had already noticed Naru's movements, and against her own personal desires the facts were telling her to stop yet another undeserved punishment being given to their manager. Laying a hand on Naru's shoulder to draw her attention, Motoko just shook her head to signal a "No!" to her. Naru began to open her mouth in objection, only to be met by still another firm shake of Motoko's head.

"But Mutsumi-san is such an innocent, she has no idea how perverted he is or what he can do.", Naru pleaded her case to Motoko.

"It does not matter.", came the reply, "It is her decision to make. Besides none of the other girls suffered any harm going out with him.", Motoko left this almost like an open question as she was well aware of the time-gaps in the supplied details of Naru's date.

"Ara, then everybody agrees. Kei-kun dates me next.", Mutsumi cried out happily as she clapped her hands lightly and then hugged Keitaro's face into her ample bosom.

"Motokoooo ...", Naru wailed.

"No, Naru-san.", Motoko's face went stone-cold as once again she forced herself to relay the truth of events to Naru.

"Think about it, Mutsumi-san intercepted Keitaro and returned him here while we searched everywhere else. She suggested the date, not him. She is the one hugging him, not vice a versa. And last, but not least she is the oldest of us all at the table. And considering her state of health she must be making the right choices for herself. Stop hitting Keitaro-san over things he had not caused.", she ended.

"Well, if he was a real man he would have refused her.", Naru tried a still another version of her favourite but still same old tired argument again.

Motoko said nothing to her at first. Instead she reached out and pulled Keitaro back to his proper position at the table.

"Time to face the truth Naru-san. I been trying for days to help you get your emotions under control but you are still jumping to early conclusions because of them.", Motoko said, "Please meet me on the roof later, it is time we had a serious talk.", she then commanded her student and then left the table.

* * *

Shinobu, finding she did not knowing what to do as still another girl seemed to making a play for the one person she desired to be with threw herself into her cooking and other kitchen tasks.

Mitsune quietly observed the interplay between all three girls and the manager. Taking mental notes she especially spotted how Keitaro - when being hugged by Mutsumi did not panic, or suffer a nose-bleed like he would have in the past. Neither did he try to take advantage of the situation like too many men from her past would have done.

Sarah had also noticed what was going on but could still not see why all the girls of the house were fussing over this dork who was keeping her from her dad.

Su was so busy eating and mentally working on the plans for her next invention that she did not even noticed any of the byplay just across the table from her.

* * *

After breakfast Keitaro headed back to his room to do some brain-storming. He really liked Mutsumi as a friend, and there was even a time when he and Naru had both thought that there was a good chance that she was his 'promised girl'. Still, even though it turned out that she was not 'The One', she was a fellow ronin and he wanted to try his best to please her.

Going to his so-far mostly successful source of inspiration Keitaro ploughed through the newspapers and telephone directory in hope of find something to please Mutsumi.

Coming across the market section he remembered that when he had meet Mutsumi at the docks she was looking for some special type of melons.

"Shrine melons I think she said.", the manager muttered to himself.

Thus he started taking note of the fruit ads in particular and a few quick calls were then made trying to find what Mutsumi clearly wanted so much that she would go to the cargo docks themselves to find them.

The Tsukiji Central Wholesale Market, this he quickly discovered was the place to be if you wanted the widest range of fresh fruit in Tokyo. Some of the people answering were more than happy enough to try and direct him to their own market location until they found out about the special melons he wanted, and then after hearing his needs they all seemed to be directing him to the same place time after time. The Tsukiji Fish Market.

With that important detail under his belt, he continued his search to find a nice restaurant near the market area (of which it turned out there were too many to choose from) and then he continued his search to see what else he could find that Mutsumi might like.

After finalizing his plans for the date, Keitaro made a quick call down to the tea-house suggesting that they go on Wednesday after a late breakfast to avoid the big morning rush, besides the market did not open to the general public till 9:00 am. He lay back for a rest but idly it crossed his mind as he looked at the hole in his ceiling to wonder why he had heard nothing from Naru so far.

* * *

On the roof Naru and Motoko both faced each other. For the last two and a half hours they had been doing nothing but relaxation and meditation exercises. Motoko was clearly deep into her own personal thoughts (unknown to Naru, most of these thoughts were about Keitaro). But now Naru was now starting to wonder when Motoko would start asking her questions. Still as things stood she also found that she was enjoying the peace and quiet of the rooftop for a change so she stayed quiet for the moment.

Finally Motoko spoke. "You are still losing control, and you are still not asking enough questions before forming a judgement nor do I think you are really listening to any of the answers that are being given.", a small pause, then firmly asked, "WHY?".

Naru found herself at a loss to give an honest answer. Realizing how important this question was to her own future she tried to probe her feelings and motivation. Finally she found part of an answer, not the whole thing, just a part - but it was enough. She had to struggle to voice even the little part, but finally voice it out aloud she did.

"Fear." she replied quietly, for the first time she was facing what she had never admitted even to herself. "Fear of what Keitaro-san thinks of me, and what he thinks of you and the other girls around him.", then she continued with a hint of challenge in her voice, "And fear of what you and the other girls' plans are for him.".

"Fear of Keitaro? Fear of us girls?", Motoko thought and then latched onto the part she thought she understood, "Why are you worrying about us when you are the one who hits him by far the most often, and hardest?", she asked back, not admitting how fierce some of her own attacks had been.

"I don't mean a fear that you will hurt him. He is nearly invulnerable after-all, I mean any personal plans for him, like how lately you have shown an interest in him.", was Naru's reply.

Motoko was taken by surprise that this point was raised and spent a few seconds once again to try to deeply probe and review her own feelings towards Keitaro and her times with him both on the date and the times since around the house.

"I have a fear of losing him to someone else, I have a fear of being rejected by him, but I also fear having to make a commitment to him and the pain if he leaves me if the commitment does not last for either one of us.", the words just seem to pour from Naru mouth as if a dam just broke, "And the greatest fear of all is that I will make the wrong decision no matter what I decide.", Naru finished feeling empty but also relieved to bring it all out into the open.

There were a few moments of quiet as both girls collected their wits.

"So what about you? How interested in Keitaro-san are you?", Naru quietly questioned Motoko in turn.

* * *

In-fact this was a question Motoko had been asking herself all day since that morning, so she had already been probing her own feelings towards Keitaro, and what she had found had at first surprised her. She signalled to Naru to wait as she carefully reviewed her discovery one more time to insure she was not fooling herself. Yet as far as she could tell it was the honest truth. It was neither what she had expected nor what Naru feared about her. The internal discovery made her smile ... broadly ... freely ... happily.

"I do like him.", Motoko finally admitted not only to Naru but also to herself. Yes, she was surprised to admit this.

"I will not say I am in love with him like you are.", Motoko raised a hand to fore-stall Naru's automatic protest.

"But I would like to spend more time with him to learn more from him and to thank him for the gift he has given me.", Motoko said as she found a hint of a smile crept onto her face.

"Gift! What possible gift are you talking about?", Naru retorted, but at the same time she still was worried about claiming to like Keitaro. The line between 'LIKE' and 'LOVE' was not the world's most unbreakable barrier.

"FREEDOM! Freedom to choose, freedom to reach for an impossible goal, freedom to have a chance to control my life.", Motoko declared joyfully and then laughed at herself.

Naru was taken back to see so much emotion on Motoko's face not to mention Motoko's broad claim could only say, "How? What did he do to give you such freedom?".

* * *

Motoko tried to explain, "Whether we want to admit it or not Keitaro-san has taught us much over the years, he has bought much into our lives and we should all thank him for what he has done for us, but most of all to me, he shown me that I can be free.".

Motoko started listing things and events due to Keitaro, how and who he had helped in the past, sacrifices he had made for the girls, even she was surprised at its length as the words flowed out, " ... and the way he still plays with Sarah and Su no matter that they still hurt him, and how he took care of us when we each got sick, the presents he buys when he thinks someone is feeling down, encouraging Shinobu to independence, helping me with my sister, helping you with your parents, ... no matter what he never gives up on a challenge.", she finished listing, "And that is an uplifting standard of life he has set for me.". "I wonder if I should start calling him Sempai.", Motoko mused to herself in a low tone.

Looking at Naru, Motoko saw she still did not get what she was getting at.

"Freedom to choose my future, that is what Keitaro-san has shown me", Motoko repeated clearly to Naru. "All my life I have lived under a tight set of rules. I thought those rules limited my choices, limited me to a narrow life and then I made things worse by blaming men for all that was wrong around me. Combining those rules with my past feelings towards men has caused me to miss so much. But Keitaro-san has never let his limitations prevent him from doing what he thought was right. He has opened my eyes to the opportunities around me, I want to spend time with him because he can show me these things plus once you stop trying to blame him for everything and just relax he can be just plain fun to have around, but I have no intention to take him from you.", Motoko finished up her explanation leaving the word "Yet" silent even from herself.

* * *

"So you are not falling in love with him?", Naru asked with a questioning but relieved voice.

"No, of-course not, I do admire him for how hard he works to reach his goals, even if he fails time and time again he does not give up. He never gave up on Tokyo U, he did not give up on his promises, he did not give up on you, and no matter how must grief we gave him - he never gave up on being the best manager possible to all of us.", Motoko pointed out. "And don't tell anyone without my say-so but because of things like that I have a lot of respect for him too.".

Motoko expanded still further, "Be honest Naru-san. Look at how much more fun the Hinata-Sou has become since he joined us, he is good for us.".

So what do we do now?", Naru asking for some guidance.

"We should try to look at Keitaro-san, NO! We should look at everyone around us with open eyes and honest judgement.", Motoko suggested again with firmness in her voice.

Naru said nothing, falling deep into thoughts about herself and her own feelings.

* * *

That night as Motoko kneel before the small shrine in her bedroom she had a feeling of rightness on how the day and how her discussion with Naru had gone.

* * *

That night as Naru lay in her bed she found herself thinking about Motoko's statements about Keitaro. "How has he really changed me?", she wondered as she started review her own actions and Keitaro's helpings to the girls of the dorm over the years.

* * *

That night, Mitsune was busy jogging down some quick notes on possible future plans before going off to bed and yes, she was sober.

* * *

That night Mutsumi dreamt about melons as usual, and Keitaro was included in those dreams.

* * *

That night as Keitaro lay in his bed reviewing his plans for taking Mutsumi out; the thought kept crossing his mind that Naru was not happy about the upcoming date. "I hope I don't mess up again.", he thought as he drifted off to sleep

* * *

That night Shinobu dreams were not so pleasant, Sempai was walking hand in hand with Mutsumi and no matter how hard she ran her short legs would not let her catch up with the walking couple.

* * *

That night Sarah like most nights was dreaming about her dad.

* * *

That night Su went to sleep very late, her newest invention was on her mind.

* * *

**Monday-February 28, 2000:**

Little was said at breakfast this morning; all the older girls of the Hinata-Sou appeared to be deep in their own personal thoughts.

Every once in a while, one of the girls would look towards Keitaro. Their faces a strange mixture of wonder, hope, questioning and what might even considered caring. He did not know what to think about these looks, but kept his silence fearing to break this peaceful spell. Mutsumi had her usual loving expression on her face and yet there also seemed to be a certain shyness in her posture and eyes.

Really, he had little to fear, the girls were all in their own little worlds thinking about their future plans, and barely noticed him as a cause of concern or a target to attack.

* * *

Shinobu however was concerned, no matter what way the older girls were looking at her beloved sempai, none showed any of the negative emotions that in the past helped keep them at arm's length, thus giving her the hope she could scoop right in under their noses to win her sempai's heart. (What? You don't think she had given up yet, did you?).

Motoko and Naru were still directly thinking about their feelings towards Keitaro, and for once Motoko was the one in more denial as to how much she cared for the wayward manager.

Mitsune was plotting out her future, some of her plans included Keitaro, most did not. All the plans involved her in making lots of money in the next few years.

Su plans really were all about her latest invention, but Keitaro was to be used later in the testing stage.

Sarah had no plans; she just wanted to play with Su.

As for Mutsumi, Mutsumi had plans, plans that included melons. Mitsune smiled to herself.

* * *

As the day progressed it pretty much stayed like this, the girls mostly kept to themselves, mediating in their own rooms, on the roof-deck or even in the hot springs.

Late that evening Naru and Motoko went to the roof to do more exercises but few words were spoken.

* * *

The manager for once had a very peaceful day, but towards night as he prepared for bed he had to admit to himself that it had been a very boring day. He found himself almost wishing for one of the girls to attack just to spice things up.

* * *

That night as Motoko kneel before the small shrine in her bedroom she prayed to her ancestors that she could continue to make the correct choices and that Naru would learn patience under her guidance.

* * *

That night as Naru lay in her bed she tried to sort out her feelings towards Keitaro and also how she felt about him going out with Mutsumi.

* * *

That night as Mitsune sipped a very expensive wine she continued making plans for her future. She still wondered if Keitaro should be included in them.

* * *

That night as Keitaro lay in his bed he found himself worrying about tomorrow. Today had been quiet … too quiet. He was sure that sometime tomorrow the girls would find some reason to explode onto him.

* * *

That night Shinobu stayed up late working on plans to get closer to her sempai. Too many girls were seeing the good side of her sempai. It was time to take action..

* * *

That night as Sarah slept she had no thoughts about Keitaro; she was too busy dreaming about her dad.

* * *

That night Su was not asleep, she was busy working on her newest invention.

* * *

**Tuesday-February 29, 2000:**

As befits a day that only appears once every four years, things were different. This would turn out to be a very strange day for Keitaro indeed.

* * *

Instead of being attacked by Naru or Motoko for his up and coming date with Mutsumi, they tried during breakfast to give him useful advice on how to best handle a date with such a delicate person. Even odder to Keitaro there were no threats of violence if things did go wrong on the date. This of course just made him more nervous about what could go wrong now and later on the date.

* * *

Yet, this strange day continued on:

When he went to clean the bathing area, a large sign clearly informed him that it was in use by the girls. And later when the sign was removed and he entered the hot springs bathing area it was empty of all females.

* * *

Later still, Naru did not hit him when she found Keitaro removing her underwear from the dryer so that he could put in his own recently washed and wet clothes. This did not stop her from dropping some quiet comments about perverts and girl's panties. What would have really surprised Keitaro if he knew the truth was that once she got to her room and started counting to see if any were missing - that secretly she was hoping to come up short in her count. She did not.

* * *

After dinner Motoko did not hit him when he accidently grabbed/held Shinobu hand while the two of them were washing/drying dishes (and if you believe Shinobu's part in this was an accident, I have a bridge to sell you, she is young - not dumb.). Motoko instead placed herself between the two and helped with dishes. [Shinobu washed, Motoko rinses, Keitaro dries]

Then to top things off that evening Mitsune asked him for advice about her future plans. Keitaro found himself doing a lot more listening than talking, as it was clear that Mitsune really just wanted him to act as a sounding board to get her own thoughts collected together. But he did not mind once it became the clear after she talked for a while that she was not planning out another of her little scams to collect money from him, she really just wanted someone to listen to her.

Equally fascinating to him was watching Mitsune filling a glass of wine to only a third full then taking only little sips (no gulps, no guzzling, no chugging, just sips) and writing down notes on said wine. All this while at the same time she was discussing different career options. She wanted to continue writing books but her wine brochures would probably be where the extra income money was. The company loved her writing style having already posted her early notes on their website, more importantly so did their customers who were already sending back email and letters on how refreshing, detailed and well written they were.

Now her choices were to branch out into different subjects (something she was not sure she could do) or try to sell wine guides in more countries (but she was not sure if she could crack the language barrier or handle the long distance travel).

"So, what do you think I should do?", Mitsune asked finally.

Keitaro realized it was his turn to speak, he thought for a while, reviewing all that he could remember of her ramblings.

"I think you should try all of them!", he said boldly, raising both hands to fore-stall her objections. "You are making good money from your present contract so you have time to try things out. Take some of your brochures and write still more for wines in Japan that you have not covered yet and at the same time try to get them translated and sold to foreign touring companies. That means you can still work here but get a chance to see how hard it is, and who you need to contact to break out to the rest of the world. I am sure it will not be easy, but it looks like something worthwhile for you to do.", he suggested.

Mitsune rose from her couch and approached him, "When did you get to be so smart? Thank you.", she said and gave Keitaro a quick hug. The hug itself surprised him too, it felt just like a hug between friends should feel, and instead of the sexy come-on Mitsune was famous for using to con something (usually money) out of him.

"And Keitaro-kun ...", Mitsune cemented his surprise with both her words and actions, "I got my next advance early, here is the rest of ALL the back rent I owned to you.". She placed an envelope into his hand and walked off towards the kitchen. As she left Keitaro eyes followed her as the rest of his body stood rooted in place in the sheer shock of getting money from her. And then just to really top it off Mitsune lady-like and proper walking across the floor (which had become her norm of late) turned into a sexy sway just before she disappeared through the doorway. Keitaro brain fried.

* * *

Yes, February the 29 was a very strange day indeed for Keitaro. On the bright side he did not have a boring day, and he had not been attacked by anyone. But thinking about Mitsune latest actions would still hurt his brain.

* * *

That night as Motoko kneel before the small shrine in her bedroom she still had a feeling of rightness on how the last couple of days had gone. Some prayers for this state of affairs to continue were given, then off to bed she went.

* * *

That night as Naru lay in her bed she found herself annoyed at herself. She wanted to blame Keitaro for not taking any of her garments but Motoko's lessons were finally taking hold and she knew where to look. "If he had taken one of them that makes him a pervert, but in not taking one does that mean he is not interested in me? But I don't want him to be a pervert either. But I want him to be interested in me.", Naru found these thoughts circling around and around in her head until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

That night as Mitsune sipped still another wine she continued making plans for her future. She wondered how much Keitaro really should be included in those plans.

* * *

That night as Keitaro lay in his bed fingering a thick envelope full of money, his mind ran over the bank figures for himself and the Hinata's accounts. Aside from his own careful savings, he had spent almost all his spare money covering short-falls in rent and repairs. Now he had money to spare beyond what he had ever planned for. "Well, I will have plenty of money for the date, so what could go wrong?", he thought. It was the wrong question to ask himself as he then spent too much time into the night worrying about the possibilities.

* * *

That night Shinobu lay dreaming, her face in bliss. Her master plan to hold Sempai's hand had worked! Her dreams were full of future schemes to get in closer contact with him.

* * *

That night as Sarah slept she had no thoughts about Keitaro; she was once again too busy dreaming about her dad.

* * *

That night Su still did not sleep. She was still working on her newest invention. Be afraid, very afraid, and if possible run for the hills!

* * *

**Wednesday-March 1, 2000:**

This morning's breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, of-course with both Sarah and Su at the table there could never be a truly quiet little breakfast, but in comparison to how things could be it was very quiet indeed.

Keitaro was very quiet as he kept his plans to himself. So once more all the girls around the table tried to tease them out of him.

Mutsumi on the other-hand was about the most animated that they had ever remembered seeing her, full of anticipation of the date to follow the meal.

* * *

After the meal was finished Shinobu hung back in the kitchen, in-case she lost control of her emotions in watching Mutsumi and Keitaro together. Aside from her bedroom, the kitchen was the only place where she felt she was in complete control and safe.

"Take good care of her.", Naru warned, "Remember she is not invulnerable like you.".

Motoko also dropped in a comment, "Yes, think carefully about where you are taking her, she is a little on the frail side.".

And Keitaro noted with wonder that yet again, no threats were given.

Learning their lessons from before there were no mentions of love hotels from Sarah or Su.

* * *

As they left to catch their first train, Mutsumi made sure that she took a hold of Keitaro's hand, and once again to Keitaro's surprise there was no attack from any of the girls of the Hinata-Sou.

"I'm going to follow they.", Naru declared to Motoko. "There is just no way Mutsumi-san can know what type of trouble Keitaro-san is capable of getting her into.".

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Motoko asked, "I been trying to help you get your emotions under control and start thinking first. Was all our work and discussion for nothing?".

"Yes, I have been listening.", Naru replied, "But I also know from experience that Keitaro-san can have an accident where no-one else can. For Mutsumi-san's safety I think I should follow and keep an eye on the two of them. Mutsumi-san just might need my help.".

Once she consider how frail Mutsumi could be at times Motoko found Naru's reasoning had merit, and nodded agreement to her actions.

Naru quickly followed the couple, willingly fooling herself with her own argument so that she did not have to face that there was more to her wishing as to why she wanted to trail the dating couple.

After a long ride everyone had to take a transfer at a main junction point and the couple followed by Naru found themselves on the train to the market district.

* * *

Finally they arrived at Tsukiji Shijo Station on the Oedo Subway Line. (It may be the Tsukiji Station on the Hibiya Subway Line. Please leave me a message if anyone knows for sure which one I should be using.)

After a quick walk into the fish market itself, Keitaro and Mutsumi wandered around for some time looking for the desired melons, but could not find any. Finally after asking for directions they were told that they needed to enter the inner market itself. The inside market was even more crowded and complex than what they had just experienced, but at-last they found the right section. Yellow melons, Bear melons, Musk melons, Cantaloupes, Honey-Dews, Bitter melons, Winter melons, Watermelons, Horned melons, Algerian melons, Canary melons, Casabas, Kolkhoznitsa melons, Hami melons, Navajo Yellows, Santa Claus melons, Sugar melons and various breeds of Japanese melons. Let's just say Mutsumi was in her personal paradise.

* * *

Hidden behind a free standing sign Naru watched the couple enter the market place, and then she followed them carefully.

"Shrine melons!", Mutsumi exclaimed loudly. "They have melons from the sacred shrine back home, I have not seen one in ages. Kei-kun, get me one please.", she pleaded to Keitaro with intense longing her voice.

Keitaro opened his wallet, while eyeing the amazing high prices posted in front of the table loaded with the desired melons. He could easily afford the cost, but it was such a high cost! He turned to Mutsumi to try and convince her to get a cheaper melon.

"No, not that way", Mutsumi said in a low voice - her tone was one that he had never heard her use before. "Steal one for me!", she excitedly asked him to do.

"Steal one?", Keitaro was totally taken back to hear such a suggestion from her.

"Yes, steal one ... for me.", Mutsumi confirmed still speaking in that excited tone of voice, now with a sparkle in her eyes.

Keitaro was really shocked. This was something he never expected to be asked to do by any of the girls (except maybe Kitsune) and certainly not by innocent Mutsumi!

* * *

Keitaro now uncertainly approached the table, his wallet still open in front of him, a glance back to where Mutsumi was half-hidden by some crates showed her waving him on in encouragement. Once in front of the melons he looked them over to see which one he could take easily without having the entire pile collapse on him.

"Can I help you.", he jumped as a voice pulled Keitaro's attention to a big and burly man, who looked like the booth's owner.

"Just looking.", Keitaro replied while wondering if his nervous sweating was giving away his intentions. He turned his own attention back to the melons in front of him, adjusting his glasses to see the fruit better. But on the edge of his sight could see the man was constantly eyeing him.

Keitaro waited till it looked like the man`s attention had shifted, then he made his move, a quick flip of the wallet, push, grab, and he was sprinting to where Mutsumi stood. As he almost reached her, she also started running. Behind him he could hear a loud cry that was suddenly cut-off, but neither Keitaro nor Mutsumi looked back to see what was happening, they just ran the best they could in the packed aisles.

* * *

"Hey, come back here.", the melon man gave chase only to run into a long brown haired girl, a girl that felt like a stack of brick so solidly did she stop him. "Get out of my way, they stole my melons!", he yelled while pointing back at his table, only to be surprised as he saw some money jammed into the place the melon was taken from. By the time he looked back in front of him the girl had vanished as-well. "Stupid kid pranks.", he commented to himself, "It is a good thing I was not thinking otherwise I would have hit the alarm button, and they would never have gotten away then.". Still he was glad that he had not done so, the police were automatically called at the same time - Oh the paperwork regardless if the thieves were caught or not! And he had his money after-all.

"Now how do they plan to leave the inner market with that melon with no receipt?", the booth man mused as he counted the money Keitaro had left behind. He did have one idea. `Naaaa, they never get away with it.", he told himself as he got back to his station satisfied at his profit margin for the melon taken.

* * *

"I hope that idiot appreciates what I do for him.", Naru muttered to herself as she dusted off her encounter with the melon man. Then she set out to find her quarry again.

Meanwhile, Keitaro carefully approached the exit, hanging back once he could see it clearly. It was plain to see that everyone leaving were having their shopping checked against their receipts. This was not the norm in Japan, but the Tsukiji market was a major tourist draw (foreign and local), and too many of them tried for free souvenirs.

"What do we do?", a worried Keitaro said to Mutsumi not really expecting a solution from her.

Mutsumi gave a low laugh, "It's a shrine melon of-course.", she declared, "And all the girls back home, once a boy that they like gives them one, does this.", she turned around for privacy then slipped the melon into the special oversize panties she was wearing for just this occasion. A very pregnant looking Mutsumi turned back to face him.

"I'm dead if any of the girls see her in this condition.", was the only thought going thru Keitaro`s mind. In-fact Naru saw the whole thing, and was in such shock about Mutsumi`s actions she did not even think of attacking Keitaro.

Snuggling up to Keitaro, and careful positioning her hand so the lack of a ring was not visible, Mutsumi was the one to guide a very nervous young man pass the security at the exit. Her smile as always, a key that could open most doors.

* * *

Once out of sight of the guards, Keitaro quickly recovered and took his turn guiding Mutsumi to a street lined with restaurants. "Choose any one that you like.", he suggested as he eyed what appeared to be a very pregnant Mutsumi.

Mutsumi waddle up and down the street, trying to make up her mind which she wished to select, she clearly was enjoying herself.

"Is it not very uncomfortable to walk around like that?", Keitaro ask not only concerned for Mutsumi but also eyeing the streets for any sign of the Hinata girls who also seemed to have a knack of showing up at times like this, misunderstanding the situation, then attacking him. He would have been a mental wreck if he knew Naru was watching from behind some street signs at one end of the street.

Naru, steamed as she as watched. And while her main focus was Mutsumi, still a bit of the anger fell on Keitaro, "Why does he not get her to remove that melon?", she questioned while leaving out the details of what she would do to Keitaro if he tried to remove melon himself from its present location.

* * *

Finally, Mutsumi decided which restaurant to try. They were lead in to a table, and their server did a double-take when after Mutsumi found it too hard to sit carrying the melon under her dress, discreetly remove it and placed it on the table and then gave it a pat.

"To think you stole this for me.", Mutsumi was positively bubbling with joy.

Keitaro seeing her so happy did not have the heart to tell about the money he left behind.

"Was it that important to you that I steal it?", he had to ask.

"Oh, yes", was the reply as she also nodded her head happily.

Keitaro relented the issue, and turned his attention to the menu before him.

Later after a light mid-day meal the couple strolled thru a nearby park that Keitaro directed them to. They were followed by a still hungry Naru who dared only to take her eyes off them for long enough to buy some rice balls and fried octopus from a street-side vendor. She did note that like the other girls of Hinata-Sou that had gone on dates with him that Mutsumi was having a fun time with Keitaro. "So why does it always go wrong with me?", she wondered yet again.

* * *

Keitaro now led the way once again hoping he had made the right choice this time as well. In minutes they came to a set of docks where one could rent a small row boat. Looking over the lake itself, one could see that the vast majority of the rented boats had couples who were paying attention to only each other and just let their boats float free. This was not Keitaro's intention; he planned to take Mutsumi on a simple circumnavigation the entire body of water.

Keitaro paid for a boat and oars, then not only did he give Mutsumi a hand getting in, but he also made sure the melon was wedged into the front where it would not roll around or get under-foot. A little push and they were off. It did take a while to get the hang of rowing with both oars at the same time, still in just minutes they were on their way for a tour of the lake.

However the day's adventure, the running and walking that followed, and the meal he had just eaten all took their toll on the young man. And with the beautiful sight before him as he rowed (his back facing the direction of travel, and a smiling and happy Mutsumi in front of him) and Keitaro found he did not have the energy or desire to hurry this trip. Slowly, the boat came to a stop, and the oars were bought in.

Naru stood on the docks, wondering if she should follow onto the lake where there was no place to hide.

Meanwhile, their boat at rest, and the melon out of the way, Keitaro started to relax. Seeing how tired he looked, Mutsumi bent forward and removed his glasses and then she urged him to rest his head onto her lap (she didn't have to try very hard), even without his glasses on Keitaro could see that she was smiling down at him. He was in heaven. ... Then he was in hell.

* * *

On shore Naru's resolve broke when she saw Keitaro lay his head down on Mutsumi's tender words. Jumping into a boat without even paying for it she quickly started rowing, yelling out Keitaro's name as she sped to his location. As she beared down on her target boat, it was obvious that she was heard as Keitaro jumped back to a sitting position and fumbled with the oars. In shock and fear and without his glasses to see what he was doing or where he was going Keitaro just rowed with all his might. Both boats were now kicking up waves that threaten to swamp the other love vessels on the same small lake. But even lover lakes have an end, and the chase quickly ended as both vessels ran aground at the far end.

"What do you think you were doing?`, Naru let all her anger focus onto Keitaro, but the lessons were holding her back, she still did not hit him. "We are going back home right now, where you will have to explain yourself."`, she stated. Keitaro wilted under her gaze.

"Ara, I got what I wanted.", Mutsumi proclaimed holding onto her melon, "I am okay with ending the date now.", she said to Naru's relief.

So both the couple and the closely following Naru headed to the nearest train station.

The trip back was a very quiet one, but there was no hiding how happy Mutsumi was the entire time as she snuggled up to Keitaro, and fondling the shrine melon. Naru said nothing as it was their date and Keitaro`s hands were clearly in view.

* * *

Inside the Hinata the girls had kept an eye out for the returning pair. When spotted everyone assembled into the main hall.

"So, how did the date go?", Motoko was the first to ask when the dating couple with Naru in toll entered thru the front doors.

Mutsumi proudly held out the shrine melon for all the girls to see.

Beaming broadly, she said, "The date was wonderful. But the most important thing is that now we are engaged to get married!", she happily announced, then smashed the melon formally and triumphantly onto the floor.


	17. Misunderstandings and Hurt Feelings

**Chapter 17: Misunderstandings and Hurt Feelings**

**Misunderstandings and Hurt Feelings**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Okay, the paper work is done, the papers were sent by UPS to the lawyers and arrived on time. And yet a week later the money still has not appeared in the key bank accounts.

**Author's Story Note:**

Yes, in real life there are true shrine melons really do exist - grown by monks to make extra money. But not for the additional purposes that Mutsumi will relate. (At-least I hopefully think they don't, but frankly it is amazing what you find out about on-line.).

* * *

**Prologue:**

Why would an innocent like Mutsumi ask Keitaro to steal?

* * *

**Wednesday - March 1, 2000, Late evening:**

"WHAT!", burst from the mouths of Keitaro and all the other girls present.

"Impossible!", Naru commented, "I never had my eyes off them.", but now she found herself worried about the one time she stopped to get something to eat. "But it was so short a time. How could they have gotten engaged so fast?", Naru mentally questioned herself.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", cried Shinobu as she tried to run off to her room, only to be intersected by Mitsune who held onto her tightly, then whispered into her ear, "Hold on, something is not right here, I think it is some kind of a trick.", not realizing how close to the truth she was. Shinobu who now realized how she had reacted like a child once again, straighten herself up and tried to put on her adult persona, still for the next few minutes she held tightly onto Mitsune's hand.

"This better be good Keitaro Urashima.", Motoko stated as she pushed her sword back into its sheath that it had exited on pure reflex. The use of his full formal name with a lack of suffix - a warning to him.

Sarah and Su said nothing as they tried to make a bee-line for what they saw as lots of free melon for the eating. But Motoko had already taken command of the situation; she stopped the two hungry scavengers and then quickly ordered everyone to be seated in the living room. Shinobu domestic reflexes also kicked in as she got a large tray to gather the pieces of the melon onto, and then placed the tray on the small table in the room, she then quickly made it to Mitsune's side.

* * *

"So what is going one here?", Motoko demanded facing the trio on the couch (Keitaro sandwiched between Mutsumi and Naru). Keitaro and Naru said nothing and looked towards Mutsumi as they both were at a loss about her announcement.

"It's a shrine melon.", Mutsumi stated, while with a smile she calmly reached out and picked up two pieces of the fruit.

"When a boy steals a melon for a girl, it is to prove his love for her.", she continued with her statements while she also handed one part to Keitaro who took it automatically, then he stared at her as the words sank in. "If she approves of him she will take it from him. Then if she wears it under her dress so as to look as if she is with child in public, then it means she wishes to marry him.", she finished.

The girls were stunned into temporary silence.

"And I saw her walking around like that myself.", Naru interjected, then the import of her own words hit her and the other girls.

The girls were now stunned into further silence, Motoko decided she needed more information before making a final decision, but before she could ask Mutsumi her next question.

"How can you carry something like that under your dress?", Mitsune asked, breaking the quiet after she had noted the size all the pieces of the melon on the tray and estimated its original weight.

"Ara, Easy. I'll show you.", Mutsumi who now was at comfort surrounded by friends started to lift the front of her dress.

Naru quickly covered Keitaro eyes, but had to take a look for herself from sheer curiosity.

All the girls got a clear view of the special drawstrings built into Mutsumi's underwear to allow the carrying of a melon with ease (relatively that is), Su thought they were a neat invention. Mutsumi went on to describe how young girls would practice in front of their bedroom mirrors using a rolled up pillow or even a watermelon if they could get one.

"And now all he has to do is take a bite of a piece of melon I am holding, and I do the same from his piece and then we are officially engaged.", Mutsumi made her final statement.

"Keitaro-san? Did you know about this? What were you planning to do?", Motoko asked while having to fight off an urge to touch her sword handle.

"No Aoyama-san - really, I knew nothing about any of this until we entered the front doors here.", he replied, then he turned his head to look at Mutsumi. "The shrine melon. It has to be stolen?", he asked her, she nodded still looking at the piece of melon in her hand.

"Well, I did not really steal that melon.", Keitaro said to Motoko with relief (and a deeply buried regret), "I left enough money behind when I ran off to pay for it.", he answered.

Motoko looked towards Naru for confirmation.

"Don't ask me.", Naru stated, "I was too busy helping them escape to notice. But does sound like something the baka would do, steal something and still pay for it anyway", she admitted.

More silence as Motoko thought over what she heard and started to realize this was another case of Mutsumi's cultural differences from main-land Japan. She knew that sometimes Mutsumi's behaviour showed her island village roots, her lifting of the dress in the presence of a male being a perfect example. She also knew Keitaro would not lie about something like this, and if he said he left money, then he left money. And knowing Keitaro, probably too much at that.

"Well that`s good, since I think that means you are not engaged after-all. Not that I believe it had any legal standing anyway since you did not know about the significance of giving her a stolen melon.", Motoko confirmed to Keitaro as she found she had easily slipped into the role of a judge. "In-fact, I am very bothered that Mutsumi-san would deceived you so.".

There was a long moment of silence.

* * *

"Kei-kun,", another long pause followed ending with a faint sob, "I guess if you did not steal the melon for me, then you did not want to take a bite of my melon piece.", Mutsumi said meekly while tears rolled down her cheeks, her head bent over as she sadly looked at the piece of fruit in her hand.

As he looked at her, his heart breaking from the pain he could see he was causing her, and fully aware of the pain that would follow from Naru and Motoko, Keitaro reached out, raised Mutsumi`s hand and took a bite of her piece of melon.

And bowing his head, he waited for Naru's attack.

There was no pain. There was no attack. There was only more silence.

Keitaro lifted his head to find Naru looking on with a very confused expression on her face as she struggled to interpret his actions and what her response should be. Taking opportunity of this lucky break, Keitaro quickly grabbed another piece of melon from the tray, placed it in her hand and once again guided her hand to his mouth and then he also took a bite of Naru`s piece. Naru face now was one that was warred between confusion and relief.

Closing his eyes, Keitaro bent his head to await the punishment he knew for sure would come raining down on him from Motoko`s sword.

Motoko stood stock-still, her mind a-whirl, the sword in her hands trembled at her indecision. Fighting the desire to just attack for playing with Mutsumi's and Naru's feelings she thought carefully on what she had just seen, and came to realize he did what he had to do so both would not suffer rejection. But how to make it clear to the rest of the girls of the Hinata-Sou? To them he was just playing around. Right now Naru looked relieved but give her a little time and the right excuse and she could twist Keitaro's actions and motivation right around in her mind. Suddenly it was clear to her what she had to do, and Motoko showed the insight that in time would make her one of the greatest leaders of her clan.

Motoko once again sheathed the sword that once again had arrived in her hand without any conscious thought on her part; she then stepped forward and picked up yet another piece of melon. Finally she humbly kneed in front of Keitaro and said, "Sempai, please, have some of mine as well.". She waited, noting the tension in his shoulders from an expected attack by her, slowly the tension eased slightly.

Keitaro opened his eyes and looked towards Motoko in amazement. Slowly he reached out as if expecting it to be a trick, then he guided Motoko`s hand near to his mouth, he took a bite of the melon piece she held. No attack came. Just a rapidly deepening blush.

He looked towards Mutsumi, the tears were gone and she was smiling weakly at him. Turning his head to Naru, he saw her also starting to blush as soon as he caught her eye.

Then it was like a dam of girls had burst open.

All the remaining girls grabbed a piece of melon and tried to get him to bite into theirs next. Su made it to him first, and Keitaro got his first taste of curried melon. How she curried it so fast is still a mystery, but curried melon it was. Luckily, none of the remainders were so favoured. Mitsune was next and like Motoko and Naru she blushed as he bit into her piece. Shinobu followed and had made use of the extra time to carve out a piece into the shape of a heart. (I tell you this girl does not give up, cries a lot, but she still keeps trying again).

* * *

It took a few moments of chewing and swallowing to take care of what all the girls had presented him with. Then he realized one girl had been missed - Sarah.

Sarah was off to the side looking at a piece of melon. "I wish my daddy was here.", she said sadly, on the very verge of crying.

"I know.", a voice answered quietly and very close.

Sarah looked up to find herself facing a kneeling Keitaro, and he had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry your dad isn't here, to eat your piece with you.", Keitaro said, "But Sarah-chan, I promise you when he does come I will buy you the biggest melon you have ever seen and you can feed him all day if you want.".

Sarah carefully thought about it for a minute.

"Two. One for dad and one for me.", Sarah demanded, then remembering her friend quickly changed it to, "No, Three, me, dad, and Su.", she firmly stated looking at Keitaro defiantly.

"Ok, three of the biggest melons you have ever seen.", Keitaro agreed after a thoughtful pause so as to allow Sarah to feel that she was really bargaining her position.

He then waited patiently to see what Sarah would do or say next. He did not notice he was not the only one waiting. All the other girls except for Su (who was busy eating) were quietly watching this encounter.

* * *

Motoko in particular was hoping for the best, and being very glad she had not followed her first instinct at the start of the melon tasting to attack him. "Seems that I still have a lot to learn from him.", she admitted to herself. Reviewing the last few minutes she fully realized how Keitaro had defused a sticky situation that in the long run could had gone a lot worse. Absent-mindedly she nibbled what she held as she waited to see the outcome of Keitaro's approach to Sarah.

Naru, who was now starting to clue in what was going on also, she then looked around. Keitaro clearly had been trying to help Mutsumi's feelings of rejection, and looking at her wistful expression as she watched Keitaro and Sarah it was clear that Mutsumi was feeling a bit better, no longer engaged but better. Looking inwards to herself, she also realized how important it felt to her that Keitaro had also bitten from a piece held in her own hand. She now looked down of at the piece of melon left, then quickly bit into it also. A bite that held all of the part that Keitaro had bitten into as well. It was the most delicious melon she had ever eaten. "Was it the melon or Keitaro's giving it to me?", she wondered as she chewed slowly.

Mitsune was impressed, not only with Keitaro's quick actions, but also the changes she was starting to see in both Motoko and Naru. "At-last the two of you are showing some maturity.", she thought, "But does not mean I will make it easy for you.", she continued thinking of Naru first and fore-most.

Su was only interested in getting more melon to eat, but it was being guarded by Motoko, Su was not stupid - she waited. She was well aware that Sarah was upset, but Keitaro-Sempai was with her now and Su knew that he could be trusted to help her.

Shinobu was the most practical of them all. Too much was going on right now, so her piece was in the fridge for later. She already was making plans on how to best garnish it for best effect when she would eat it in the privacy of her own room. She already had a tingle down her spine from the thought of eating the same piece as Keitaro had eaten from. As for Sarah, like Su - Shinobu had no doubts on Keitaro-sempai's abilities to help her.

"Pinkie-Promise?", Keitaro asked, a hand slowly extended towards Sarah with the little finger fully sticking out. He patiently waited on her decision.

Sarah considered the hand carefully; Keitaro was a dork, but a dork that did whatever he had to do to keep his promises. And in her mind's eye was a vision of a melon food fight with her dad and maybe Su too. Nibbling on her lower lip she came to a choice.

A pinkie finger linked with Keitaro's, "You better keep your promise.", she warned him.

"I promise.", Keitaro replied with a smile thru his tears.

* * *

A breath escaped the lips of the older girls all at the same time, and then everyone started talking, with Mutsumi finding herself the center of questions about the date. Soon laughter broke out as she described how they smuggled the melon out of the market. Even Naru joined into the fun as she described Mutsumi walking up and down the street of restaurants and how nervous Keitaro had looked. Keitaro now found himself dragged into the mix as they continued with events inside the restaurant chosen. An un-spoken bond between the trio glossed over the events on the lake.

Further questions were also asked of Mutsumi about shrine melons, and the girls found out the details on how the melons were grown as a source of income for the monks of the island temple. How the melons were grown behind high walls and guarded by monks who knew how to use their walking sticks in defense of the temple's garden. Aside from the lost income it was clear that the monks believed that they supplied an important community service to making sure any boy going after a melon was not just playing around with a girl's heart. Thus they made it as hard as possible (without making it impossible) for any boy to collect one. When a boy delivered a melon to a girl, she knew he was serious about her (the bruises from the guardian monks were additional proof of his feelings for her).

Mitsune had taken Sarah's agreement as her clue to break out the sake and wine, and Shinobu retreated to the kitchen to prepare snacks for now and the dinner to eat later. For the meantime what remained of the melon quickly vanished.

Again at the end of the day each girl had their own take on the day's events.

* * *

Motoko kneel in front of her clan shrine, there was so much to think about and the wonder in seeing the changes in herself, Naru and Keitaro. She now gave a heart-felt prayer to her ancestors to help Keitaro pass his tests. She also wondered how to handle Mutsumi, was she in-fact an innocence in her little shrine melon marriage of Keitaro or not?

* * *

As she prepared for sleep Mutsumi's thoughts were a simple question, "Ara, I wonder if he will really steal a melon for me on our next date?". Then she fell asleep dreaming of Keitaro and her in a field of ripe melons.

* * *

Naru, lay in bed. Her memories constantly replaying Keitaro's hand guiding her own hand, the pain she saw cross his face when he saw Mutsumi crying, his concern for Sarah in missing her dad. "Another date,", she decided, "and this time I, yes I, will not ruin it.". She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Mitsune also was thinking before going to sleep. Like the other girls she was surprised at Mutsumi's actions and then equally surprised at how Keitaro handled things. Lately it seemed the more she saw of him, the better he looked. "I hope he makes it in.", she thought. She also wondered if she would get a chance to date him again, compared to the last couple of men she had gone out with - Keitaro had been a major improvement and a lot more fun too.

* * *

Shinobu was very happy, as she used a small spoon to savour every morsel of her Keitaro melon. And yes, she fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face.

* * *

Sarah again was not thinking of Keitaro, she dreams were still only of her dad, but this time there were melons, lots and lots of melons too.

* * *

Su was too tired to dream, she had spent too many late nights working on her latest invention. Now she was recharging so she could get back to work.


	18. A Girls' day in

** Chapter 18: The girls' day in.**

**The girls' day in**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

Received PDFs saying the money was paid, but we have not seen it in the bank accounts as yet. Mom is mostly concerned about any extra charges.

**Author's Story Note:**

The manga implies that Su, Sarah and Shinobu do drink a lot when a party in thrown at the Hinata-Sou. On the other-hand it is not clear that three youngest members of the dorm are not just drinking soda. I hope my version of them drinking alcohol in this chapter serves as a fair balance.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The girls have a frank discussion about Keitaro, and Keitaro takes a long walk.

* * *

**Thursday - March 2, 2000:**

On this morning, breakfast was an even quieter affair than previous ones. For an example, Mutsumi smiled as usual, but still she did not seem up to her usual bubbly self. Keitaro hoped that her feelings had not been too seriously hurt by yesterday's failed attempt of getting an engagement of marriage from him (though it did flatter him a lot that she went so far as to try.).

Also it seemed to him that every time he made eye contact with any of the other older girls that they would blush a little and start concentrating on the food in front of them. The only two around the table who seemed unaffected by yesterday's events were Sarah and Su. Both were looking forward to having fun now that a school break was just around the corner.

As the meals came to an end Motoko who had observed all this made an announcement that she hoped in the long run would help clear the air of the odd moods presently affecting the residents of the dorm. "I think it would be a good idea if all us girls had a little get-together and just talked stuff out. I am suggesting the hot springs as the best place to meet as it has been quite a while since we have all been together there at the same time.", she offered. "What do you think? Around noon?", she asked, and held her breath as she waited.

Happily, she was relieved to see all the girls had nodded their heads in agreement.

Shinobu quickly offered to make some lighter snacks suitable for eating while mostly immersed in hot water.

Mitsune made an offer as-well, "I'll bring the wine, nothing like a little vintage to get the talking going.", she said as she was smiling at the thought of loosen tongues after the previous day's events.

Motoko looked towards her sternly; ready to rebuke her about getting drunk so early and the setting of such a bad example to the younger girls of the Hinata-Sou.

But Mitsune had seen her facial expression and broke in first, "It is just some imported Light Blushes, a mix of Wine, Fruit Juices and Mineral Water. Very low alcohol content but very refreshing in a hot bath if served properly chilled.", she explained quickly, she even sounded like one of her brochures as she spoke.

Motoko relaxed a little, "Sorry Mitsune-san. I still have to remind myself how much you have improved lately. I would still like to check-out the drinks' alcoholic content for my own peace of mind, but I do think your offer is a kind and welcome one.".

"Keitaro-Sempai,", Motoko next turned to him, "I would like to make a request if you don't mind. Could you please leave the care and handling of the Hinata-Sou to us girls for the rest of the day? Please, go out and enjoy whatever you wish to do but never could find the free time for.", Motoko asked/requested in a voice that made it obvious that she was hoping for his agreement.

Keitaro shocked at being called "Sempai", by Motoko no-less (last night he had been in shock from Mutsumi actions and had not noticed what she had said), could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water until finally a squeakily "Of-course Aoyama-san." escaped his confused lips.

The rest of the girls also shocked by the use of "Sempai" by Motoko just listened intently.

Interestingly, both Naru and Shinobu felt a tingle of pride that Keitaro had been so addressed by Motoko.

At the same time Mitsune just bumped up her secret rating of Keitaro by another notch.

"So we shall meet around noon at the baths?", Motoko then strongly suggested again, the other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

As he considered how many times he had taken the train lately, it felt a little strange to Keitaro as he walked past the railway station and walked on into the township.

But as he got into the swing of things it started to feel good to just travel thru the old neighbourhoods that he had not seen for weeks and in some cases months or longer.

True, he had soared over these buildings on more than one occasion, but it was not the same as when he walked the streets personally and up close.

Stopping at the local park as a thick fog started to rolled in, Keitaro sat down on a park bench made of a long slab of stone placed on-top of two other up-right stones embedded into the ground.

As he then ran his hand over the worn surface upon which he sat, he spent some time considering the idea that this bench had not only existed here before he was born but probably even before his parent's parents were born. He sat there mulling over the ideas of time, history and his desire to know what happened in the past, as time passed the fog started to lift. He however, was still lost in thoughts of his own faded memories of his 'Promised Girl' which was a prime example to him on how important it was to remember the truth and details of past events.

When the fog had completely parted he found himself seated across the walking path from a number of the local elders who were also seated on similar bench seats. Keitaro quickly rose to his feet to give the elders the proper greetings and a deep bow of respect before returning to his earlier seating.

"A fine young man we have here.", an elder said but Keitaro could not tell which one had spoken.

"Yes, But instead of looking to the past, does he see his future?", another unidentifiable voice questioned.

"Hopefully, for he does have a bright one if he makes the right choices.", encouraged a third elder's voice.

Standing up once more, Keitaro addressed the elders hoping for some guidance. "I have been trying to get into Tokyo U for the last three years. I was to meet my 'Promised Girl' there and then the two of us would go on to study together and hopefully far more.", he said to the older men, "But I really messed up the tests, I don't think I can make it this year. Maybe never.", he finished sadly. He sat down again, then he waited for any additional helpful advice that might be offered.

"Hold on to your hopes, and don't give up until the end.", the first elder offered as advice.

"Remember, you have worked hard to your goal, it may still be within your reach if you don't give up.", offered the third elder's voice.

Then once again a fog-bank rolled in and hid the elders from sight. When it cleared a few minutes later there were not sign of the elders or even the stone benches Keitaro had seen them seated on.

"How weird.", Keitaro thought to himself but living at the Hinata-Sou had gotten him use to being around strange events. Sitting in place Keitaro carefully thought over the hints from the elders. "I think they are right, no matter what happens I should wait until the results come out before I do anything rash.", he decided.

As he continued his walking Keitaro started to feel more relaxed as he passed from neighbourhood to neighbourhood. He had just started to fully come to the realization that until he returned to the Hinata that he had no responsibilities, no duties, and no need to be helping any of the girls of said Hinata with their personal problems. His time was his own to spend as he wished.

After he walked further he spotted a store-front he had not visited in quite a while, Keitaro had to smile to himself. "A beef bowl would be nice about now after all this walking.", he thought as he headed for the entrance.

Once inside the familiar smells drew him to the sit-down counter. "One spicy beef.", he ordered, his mouth already watering. Once it was received he started eating slowly, he had plenty of time before he was to return and he want to fully enjoy this quiet and peacefully meal.

* * *

As the girls sat in the pool fed by the Hinata's hot springs Motoko tried to relax and observed carefully the girls around her.

First girl she noted was Mitsune as she carefully poured out very small samples of her different mixes for all the girls (even Sarah and Su) to try out. She then asked all the girls which they liked best, carefully listened to all their comments, and then graciously supplied full glasses and refills to all the girls in turn.

With a limit set by both Naru and Motoko - Su and Sarah were only allowed half a glass each, but to Motoko as she sipped on her peach/wine blush when she compared the differences from the Kitsune of old who would have tried her best to pour as much fluids as possible into any of the girls, the changes were astounding.

And as for Su and Sarah, for some unknown reason they seemed to be watching and taking their cue on how to act from Shinobu with Su always reacting a little behind Sarah, both just taking small sips right after Shinobu did. It was almost like watching clock-work. It made Motoko smile to watch them in action and left her to wonder if they were playing some type of game.

Shinobu, who supplied the plates of delicious snacks that were scattered all over the rocks in the bath-area, was also acting very self-conscious. Using Mitsune in turn as her model on how to behave as an adult while drinking, she held her full glass exactly the same as the foxy lady.

And like her, she seemed to only take little sips from her drink, unlike Mitsune however; she never sipped enough to need refills. "She is still a child, but she is trying her best to mature.", Motoko noted with approval.

"Naru-san too.", Motoko also thought. "A few weeks before yesterday, Keitaro's act of biting into Mutsumi's melon piece would have resulted in an instant power punch. This time there was enough of a delay that Keitaro-Sempai got a chance to balance out his choices.".

"And even myself.", for now Motoko was looking internally at her own self in true amazement. "I asked! No, make that I begged him to eat from my piece and I kneeled before him to do it! When did I change so much?", she wondered.

"Motoko-san, Motoko-san.", Naru's voice drew her out of her thoughts; "It was your suggestion to come out here and talk. So what do you want to talk about.", she asked.

A quiet moment of waiting by the other girls passed as Motoko gathered together her thoughts.

"Changes in all of us.", Motoko replied to the girls. "I want to talk about why I have changed so much, why you - all of you have started to change and why we should look to ourselves to change even further.".

All the girls looked at Motoko in silence, some with puzzled expressions on their faces as they had not fully realized yet how much things were different from even a few weeks ago.

"But before that, I would like to know what Otohime-san was thinking, trying to get engaged to Keitaro-Sempai without him even knowing what was going on?", Motoko questioned pointedly as she looked at the subject of her inquiry.

* * *

All eyes turned to Mutsumi. Last night's relief on finding out that the couple were not really engaged had resulted in all the discussions being directed on how the date went and not why Mutsumi acted the way she did. And now that their attention was on her all of them also noticed that even with her body well submerged in hot water that it did not hide her figure. The type of figure they assumed all men wanted in a woman they wished to marry.

"Ara.", she started in a very quiet voice. "I thought he understood why I wanted him to steal one. He never asked me why or raised any doubts. Not then or afterwards, he did what I ask without question. I thought he understood the reason of why I would ask him to get me a melon was to show how much he cared about me.", she tried to explain.

"Care about you? Of-course he cares, you are a fellow ronin, and you are studying here so much that he probably feels like he is your kanrinin too. He will do whatever he can to keep you happy.", Mitsune had to cut in, while she barely admitted to herself that she too wanted someone who felt like that about herself, and only just herself.

"But I know I told all of you about boys stealing melons for girls they really like and how they end up getting married later.", Mutsumi defended herself.

"But you never told us that the stealing of a melon was itself viewed as the same as getting engaged!", Naru expanded upon Mutsumi's statement with a little anger in her voice.

"No? I thought I did, is it not obvious anyway?", pleaded Mutsumi with some disbelief in her tone.

"NO! You did not, and it is not obvious!", Naru replied, still angry at Mutsumi's lack of awareness that other people did not grow up on the same island as her.

Motoko saw with some relief that Naru had not made any fists during this discussion. "I think she is learning some self-control at-last.", Motoko thought with hope.

"I guess I forgot to mention that part since I already told you all about the melon couples getting married.", Mutsumi admitted sheepishly.

"A very important part.", Naru pointed out, her temper already started to cool.

"I am very sorry that I did not make sure that Kei-kun knew why I wanted to steal the melon, or explain it clearly to all of you either.", Mutsumi apologized as she stood up and bowed to all. The resulting sight did nothing for the self-esteem of the other girls interested in catching Keitaro's attention.

Naru said nothing as she tried forcing herself to cool down completely. Just like not placing her name on the entrance tests - it was clear that once again Mutsumi misunderstood what details were important to the people around her. She had expected the test examiners to recognize her handwriting out of the thousands of tests handed in, and now she had expected all the residents of the Hinata-Sou to know of an approach of marriage engagement that in the whole wide world probably existed only on her island.

"So you would not ask him to just take any melon because you wanted it?", Motoko probed Mutsumi's limits, knowing her general love of all types of melons.

"Of-course not!", Mutsumi exclaimed, "That would be stealing! I would never ask Kei-kun to do something like that!". Softly she continued, "It just that I really like Kei-kun. Really, really like him. I wish he had known about the shrine melons.", she finished sadly.

* * *

Motoko satisfied with her reactions, and looked around to see if the others came to the same conclusions. It appeared that they did from the looks they were exchanging with each other.

"I think it is very interesting to note that Keitaro-Sempai pretended to steal the melon so as not to hurt Mutsumi's feelings, while at the same time making sure the melon seller was not hurt by his actions either.", Motoko pointed out to all the girls. "He clearly did not realize how Mutsumi-san saw his actions. But like always he tries thinking about the feelings of everyone around him.", she declared, and also watched until she saw Naru had relaxed completely.

Now was the time to strike!

* * *

"What about you Narusegawa-san? You asked him out on a date. And why did you not hit Keitaro-Sempai when he bit into Mutsumi's piece of melon like you would had done in the past?", she asked, as once more she found the mantle of leadership had fallen gently but heavily onto her shoulders.

Taken by surprise, relaxed by both the alcohol and the warm waters she was floating in - her response was not her usual defensive one, "I was confused. I don't know what I was thinking then, but it was not clear to me that what he was doing was a real act of perversion.", Narusegawa quickly replied. "He just does not seem as perverted as he used to be.", she tried to explain to Motoko and to herself.

"Well, I think that is the point I am trying to raise. I don't think Keitaro-Sempai has really changed at-all, at-least not that way. We have. Okay, he has changed his study habits but he basically is the same person he always has been. Kind, helpful, selfless as he has always been, and we, and I mean all of us including myself have taken advantage of him and then even worse blamed our own failings on him.", Motoko while she spoke to all was also trying to remind Narusegawa of their earlier discussions on the rooftop.

"If we have seen him as a pervert, it is because we choose to do so. Not because he is one.", she finished.

"You have got to be kidding. He clearly is a pervert, look what happened to the two of us in this very bath when he was here.", Naru commented right back.

"Why? What happened? This sounds good.", Kitsune asked as she leaned forward with a grin as once more she slipped into her old habits, her ears opened for any details that might slip out.

Both Motoko and Naru blushed deeply in silence as they shared an embarrassing memory, and both were very glad that Kitsune had not been present at the time of the events.

Kitsune's nose and ears wanted to twitch at this reaction to what sounded like a piece of juicy gossip, but Mitsune suppressed the urges, leaned back and tried listened to what Motoko and Naru had to say.

"I did not say that he is not thinking perverted thoughts at times.", Motoko responded right back, "And some of his own acts do seem to be that of a pervert.", she continued, "But how many times have YOU blown up on something he said that if anyone else here had said it you would not had batted even an eyelash?", Motoko countered.

* * *

"And you!", she said as she turned to Mitsune, "How many times did you remove the 'in-use' sign from the baths or told Keitaro-Sempai that it was 'okay' to enter a room that he should not? Yet despite us all knowing this we all treated him as if he was the perverted one and that we were the innocents. And we never gave him a chance to explain if there was an innocent reason for some of his actions. We just blindly attacked him.", Motoko looked around at all the girls.

* * *

Narusegawa opened her mouth to point out other perverted acts on Keitaro's part, but after Motoko's little speech as she shifted thru her memories she quickly came to find herself having to admit too often how many were on baseless grounds, were actually caused by one of the other girls, or where at the least Keitaro was not given a chance to explain himself.

"Well, what about the times he peeks in on me thru the hole in his ceiling while I am in the middle of changing my clothes?", Narusegawa pointed out.

"Do you mean the hole that you got so very upset about when he fixed it, and how you felt better once he opened it back out?", Motoko asked back.

Narusegawa backed in a corner thought back over past events involving Keitaro, there were only few real perverted actions but not ones she want to mention in the presence of the other girls.

Desperately she tried, "Well what about the girly magazines in his room?", she asked in turn.

"What about them? Those are in his own private room.", Motoko asked while thinking of her own exotic writings hidden in her own room. "Are you saying that if we searched your own room right now we will not find something interesting, say in your diary?", Motoko asked,

Narusegawa answer was once again a blush, and that was all the answer needed.

* * *

Motoko now turned to Mitsune, "Or you, you have accused him how many times while avoiding any mention of the sexy clothing and underwear you have in your closet?".

Narusegawa still said nothing more, glad that Motoko's attention had shifted to another target.

"And don't think that I have not started to realize that most times you have accused Keitaro-sempai of sexually attacking you that it was time to you to pay the rent or you needed betting money.", the words left Motoko mouth with a clear and undeniable accusing tone.

Narusegawa stared at Mitsune as she finally started realize how many times she had attacked Keitaro on the basis

"And really what about you Mitsune-san, what do you think of Keitaro-Sempai now? You seem to be treating him a lot better lately since you went out with him on that date.", Motoko observed about her next target.

Caught by surprise Mitsune as-well found herself answering before thinking about what she wanted to say in front of everybody. "Well, it was a very good date, maybe the best I ever had in a long time.", the house trickster found herself saying, "And he also got me an excellent job, and has given me nothing but encouragement since then.". Mitsune finally got control of her tongue but she by now also realized all she had said was true.

"Does that mean you like him? Or do you think he is a pervert too?", Motoko tried forcing the issue.

With Narusegawa on one side and Motoko on the other Mitsune tried her best not to get into trouble with either girl, "I think he is the most gentlemanly person I have ever known.", she replied in a quiet voice.

"Ara, does that mean you like him?", Mutsumi just had to ask her the real embarrassing question of the day right then.

"Maybe a little.", Mitsune replied weakly but truthfully, it was hard to lie when Motoko's full attention was focused on you.

Motoko and Narusegawa intently considered her replies and any hidden meanings within, neither knew how to react to what they heard. Narusegawa in particular.

* * *

"I don't think we need to ask what Shinobu's opinion of Keitaro-san is", Mitsune seeking to sway the direction of interest away from herself. The target of her comment in turn showed a deep blush clearly revealed her feelings towards Keitaro. And mentally Shinobu was hoping no-one knew of her secret cache of Sempai's 'lost' items.

The more she thought about it, the more Mitsune realize that she liked herself a lot better since her date with him, "I really should take him out for a dinner or something like that as a thanks to him.", she considered to herself, while pushing away (but not very hard) the idea that she had enjoyed his company so much the last time that she would like to enjoy it once more.

Sinking into the water up to her chin, Mitsune continued to consider her feelings towards Keitaro.

* * *

Satisfied for now that her point was getting thru Motoko swung her attention to the two youngest residents of Hinata-Sou. (Yes, I know that Su is older than Shinobu but in every other way that counts Su is one of the two youngest).

"Don't look at me, the guy is a dork. I don't understand why you guys saying such mushy things about him. And he better keep his promise to me or I will make his life even worse.", Sarah declared.

"A promise you believe he will keep, just like he always has?", Motoko asked gently.

Reluctantly Sarah answered, "Yes.".

"Well, I know he is fun to play with. My heat seeking missiles never miss him, and he makes the funniest sounds if you shoot him with a laser. Plus he glows such pretty colors if you hit him with a high power ion beam.", Su proclaimed happily.

The other girls in the pool sweat-beaded from the description of destruction aimed at their manager, a level of mayhem that they never really considered the results of before.

"He may be immortal and not permanently harmed by your attacks. But still he does feel the pain. And when you kick him in the head or shoot him with your toys you are causing him lots of pain, sometimes for quite a while too. Do you think that is fair to him? Him in pain just for you to have fun?", Motoko spoke as gently as she could to the two girls, but not wanting to gloss over any of the facts.

She hoped she could get thru to the two youngest girls without hurting their feelings too badly.

The two young girls avoided Motoko's gaze. Motoko was getting thru.

* * *

"So what about you Motoko-san? Do you like him?", Narusegawa asked, wondering if she had misunderstood her earlier rooftop discussion with her.

"No, no, nothing like that, at-least not in the way you are implying.", Motoko replied.

"Then why are you always calling him Sempai now?", Mitsune added.

Now it was Motoko turn to stand and bow in apology to the girls, not realizing that her slim but classic figure of a Japanese lady made Shinobu, Narusegawa, Mitsune and Mutsumi well aware that here too was a person of beauty who possibly could draw Keitaro's interest if she tried.

"A Sempai is a person one can look up to, a person to learn from. And Keitaro-Sempai is such a person. We, and I include myself as the foremost leader in this have treated him unfairly and at times very painfully. Yet he has always forgiven us and has only treated us with honour, kindness and gentleness. It is my greatest honour to call such a person as Sempai. I hope to prove myself worthy of such a person being in my life, to learn to be a better individual from his example.", she explained.

* * *

As Motoko once more sat down, she was greeted by total silence as each and every girl found herself lost in her own thoughts and memories of their landlord.

The mood and silence seem to last forever until it was broken by Mitsune cry, "I'll drink to that! To Keitaro-san!", "To Keitaro-san!", the other girls echoed and downed their drinks. Quickly followed by coughs and sputtering on Sarah's and Shinobu's part, Su on the other hand had no such problems with her drink.

Kitsune then refilled the glasses of all the girls (yes that includes Shinobu, Sarah and Su) and the swapping of tales of their personal adventures with Keitaro began.

* * *

It was already turning dark when Keitaro slowly climbed the stairs to the front entrance of the Hinata, he was not moving slowly because he was worried about the girls ahead. He was moving so slow because he had been walking all day and he was just plain tired. Happy from all the places he got to revisit, but also very very tired.

So his mind was too dim to be reacting quickly when he saw all the older girls lined up and waiting for him as he entered the main hallway.

Then to Keitaro surprise all the girls bowed in greetings and said together, "Welcome home Keitaro-san." or "Keitaro-Sempai." in the case of Shinobu and Motoko.

In a daze Keitaro bowed and responded in turn. But he still got another surprise when he stood up ...

For as Mitsune went to open her mouth to ask Keitaro a question, she found herself beaten by Naru who it turned out would ask the very same thing she was going to.

"Keitaro-san, would you take me out on a date again?", Naru asked, she was still bowing but one could tell that she had a flush on her face from doing this in-front of all the other girls. As she straightens up she found herself waiting nervously for his answer.

"Well, score another point for you.", Mitsune thought to herself, surprised that the fox had been out-foxed.

"A date with you?", he asked at this sudden request, then a smile broke out over his face that made Naru's (and some of other girls) heart skip a beat. "But yes, Naru-san. Of-course. Anywhere you want.", Keitaro replied.

"Anywhere that's not a beef-bowl shop is fine with me.", Naru replied in turn - she smiled to remove any sting to her words. She eyed the other girls for their reactions, as expected Shinobu looked sad, and after the discussions in the hot springs Motoko's look of approval was not a surprise either. But as her best friend Naru could tell that Mitsune was a little put-out. "Mitsune? Could it be? Was she going to ask too?", Naru wondered mentally, and found herself was very glad she had asked Keitaro out as soon as he walked in.

"I have saved something for you to eat if you wish Sempai.", Shinobu pointed out, she filled in the sudden silence as she saw a chance to draw Keitaro's attention to herself.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan, but I am tired and dirty from walking all day. I think I better go up-stairs and take a bath first. It's late, so just leave the food out and I will serve myself later.", Keitaro offered.

"No, no problem. I'll wait for you.", Shinobu offered with a secret hope that Keitaro would come straight from his bath wearing *NOTHING* but his bathing robe. (Yes, she is secretly a bad, bad, little girl.)

"Why not use the main hot springs? We are finished with it for the day.", Mitsune suggested out of nowhere. The other girls looked at her expecting the worse to follow from the one nicknamed after the fox. "No tricks, really.", Mitsune raising her hands in defense, a long pause. "But I will scrub your back for you if you really want me to?", she said addressing Keitaro directly, a joke she found she could not resist adding in.

Poor Keitaro's brain just about fried itself at the image it developed of himself and Mitsune wearing only bathing robes, his nose also threaten to exploded, holding his nose Keitaro ran to his room.

Naru soon followed and headed up the stairs to her own room but not before she gave Mitsune a wondering look.

Mitsune to her own surprise found herself wishing Keitaro had said yes to her offer, and then found herself asking herself what would she had done if he had.

Motoko kept her peace and noted that all the questionable suggestions were in-fact coming from the girls, not Keitaro. "Just a few weeks ago I would had attacked him for the perverted thoughts he was getting from such suggestions.", she thought, "How dumb could I have been. He may be a pervert and really thinking such dirty thoughts. But the sources of the ideas are clearly from Naru and Mitsune. I been attacking the result of the problem instead of the root causes.".

Motoko was getting very upset with herself and her self-perceived failings. "So for now on if I catch him doing something perverted I will stop him, but also from now on I am going to find out who started it and who really needs to be punished.", she decide with some self-satisfaction.

* * *

Taking a moment to recover her wits after doing something so close to a confession in front of all the girls, Naru pulled back the wood panel covering the hole leading into the manager's room, and stuck her head thru to talk to him.

"Thanks for agreeing to take me out.", she told him. Then realized she was looking at Keitaro's naked body from behind just as he bent over and started to slip into his bathing robe. For once she truly noted how much his muscles had developed, how firm and strong he looked.

She quickly pulled back her head. Keitaro being too tired to think, and too slow to turn in time, did not realize that Naru had been looking at him.

"No problem.", Keitaro replied, "I am looking forward to it.", his statement making Naru feel warm, or was that the image of him she had just seen? Or maybe it was even the image developing in her mind on how it would feel to scrub that muscular back.

"Well, I promise to behave.", Naru was trying her best to make Keitaro comfortable with the idea of going out with her again. It was not needed.

"It's okay if you get angry when I mess-up.", Keitaro replied, still not clear that his problems with going out with Naru were rarely his fault.

Wondering why Naru was not visible he climbed onto the crate under the hole and stuck his head thru, to find himself looking at the back of a very red faced Naru.

"Are you okay?", he asked with concern.

"I am fine.", Naru replied, "I am just not use to asking for a date with everyone present.", she quickly made up the excuse, but found she could not turn to look Keitaro in the eye.

"Well, I always want to take you out Naru-chan.", Keitaro dared to say while finding it was his turn to blush.

"Thank you, and I really want to go out with you too Kei-kun,", Naru felt herself getting redder as if that was possible from using such an intimate term, "and I don't mind if you use the main hot springs either.", she quickly added.

Surprised at her words, but feeling better with the idea Keitaro dropped back into his room and finished preparing to go and have a bath in the hot springs.

* * *

As he headed to the main baths he stopped in the common room (main hall), and also confirmed with Motoko that it was okay to use them. He was not surprised to see that Mutsumi had already left for the tea-house, it was getting very late.

Again, the amount of encouragement from Motoko to go ahead was a welcome surprise.

Mitsune said nothing during this, but her eyes still followed him as he walked towards the bathing area.

From the kitchen area Shinobu's eyes did the same. She too had in common with Naru and Mitsune, a simple soapy fantasy.

* * *

After completely soaping himself down and then carefully rinsing off all the soap before entering the hot springs (after-all he still was the one who would end up doing all the cleaning of the bath area later) a very tired Keitaro found himself drifting in and out of awareness. With Mitsune's comment coming to mind he considered how nice it would be to have someone to be sharing the bath with, someone to do his back and he in turn theirs, someone to talk to about the day's event, to joke with.

Sinking down until even his mouth was submerged; Keitaro blew bubbles as he dreamed about a fantasy that he knew would never come true for the likes of him. He had no awareness that at-least three girls of the Hinata-Sou shared the same dreams. It would have been four girls if Shinobu had a little more imagination. What am I saying? Shinobu wanted him to come into the kitchen naked under his bath robes! Make that four girls after-all.

* * *

Returning from his bath, Keitaro stopped in the dining area to get the food that Shinobu promised would be waiting for him.

He had to smile as he found Shinobu slumped over the table asleep, a carefully presented meal at his usual seating position.

"She is too young to be waiting up so late for me.", he mused to himself as he looked onto the scene before him.

Being as gentle as he could so as to not awaken her, Keitaro lifted her into his arms. Carrying Shinobu thru the common area, Keitaro stopped to ask for help in putting her to bed. There was no attack from Motoko, and a sober Mitsune volunteered to help him.

Still Shinobu was a growing girl and not that light, Keitaro did not noticed how Mitsune walking behind him watched his muscles flex under the thin bathing robe as he had to adjust for Shinobu's shifting weight as she stirred restlessly in his arms.

As Mitsune finish tucking Shinobu in for the night, Keitaro headed back to the dining room to eat his meal before going to bed for the night. At this same time Mitsune looked down on a young girl sleeping like an angel and smiled at her innocence. Then found herself was wishing it had been her that Keitaro had found sleeping. Shaking her own head at her foolishness Mitsune headed off to her own room.

* * *

Tired as he was from walking around town all day, soothed by a hot soak and a full stomach Keitaro did not even think about the events that had happened in the Hinata-Sou since he had returned from his little personal tour. As soon as his head hit the futon, he was out like a light. His was a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, flashes of her sight of Keitaro's body kept arising into Naru's internal vision. "What would it feel like to wash his back?", she wondered, "And to have him wash mine?", she found herself also wishing. "No, no, that would never do. He would start thinking he was allowed to go further.", Naru tried to reject the ideas. Still her mind kept sliding back to the ideas scrubbing each other's backs while only wearing bathing robes.

"Am I becoming a pervert like him?", she wondered, while at the same time trying to reject that very thought. However her mind soon wandered off to what two perverts might end up doing together. Let's just say she had interesting dreams that night.

* * *

As Shinobu slept in her bed her memories included the flashes of Keitaro's chest and the clear view of his legs that his bathing robe left uncovered. Her dreams were far milder than Naru's, but once again Keitaro was very clearly the feature attraction.

* * *

As Mitsune lightly sipped on a bottle of sake before crawling into her bed she reviewed her regrets for the day. "I should had asked him out sooner.", she muttered to herself, "Or at-least sneaked into the hot springs and offered again to do his back.", then quickly rejected that option.

It did not feel like it would be such fun anymore to watch Naru punch out Keitaro because of something she did. And if Motoko had caught them together she no-longer could be sure that the immortal Keitaro would be the one facing the warrior's sword.

With Motoko brought to mind, her mind turned to the meeting earlier that day, "Did I say too much in the hot springs?", she wondered as she drifted off. Hers was a troubled sleep and yes Keitaro showed up in parts of her dreams too.

* * *

Motoko kneeled in front of her shrine in meditation before going to bed. The meeting in the hot springs with all the girls had gone far better than she had expected. This was probably because all the older girls had already gone on dates with Keitaro. They had come to know that there was more to him than what their preconceived notions had blinded them to believe of him before.

Once again looking inwards, Motoko considered not just her feelings towards Keitaro the manager, but to all men in general. Sighing deeply, she thought back to the original cause of her distrust of males.

Her elder sister's husband! The one person Motoko had started to hate as the man who had stole away her strong Sempai away from her and in process of making Tsuruko his wife made her older sister as weak as himself.

But now as she now tried to note those weaknesses in her sister, she realizing that they were mostly points of tradition that she herself hated but had no real effects on her sister's abilities.

**Walking three steps behind:** "That just means she has a clear field of view and is not hampered when she draws her sword.", Motoko noted to herself.

**Always having the husband making the final decision:** That was a joke when you thought about it a bit. Her husband always in the end seemed to be in agreement to whatever her sister Tsuruko wanted.

**Always in public when in the presence of her husband she had to act submissive and helpless:** This time a fierce grin crept onto Motoko's face as she remembered the near-fatal error of the Bunto Clan who had asked for a meeting with him, not realizing how well protected he was by his seemly helpless wife. That kidnapping attempt had not gone well for them.

"Those are all outward appearances! They have nothing to do with my older sister's abilities.", Motoko realized.

"Like Keitaro Urashima, I am pretty sure that I have judged him too harshly as-well.", she finally and quietly admitted to herself.

Once again remembering her date with a person she had already considered weak in mind and body. A person she also considered pervert but who had turned out to understand her enough to find the things that she would personally care about and would enjoy doing.

And not a single perverted action had been taken by him. In time, this and other events had made her realized how many of his good qualities she had over-looked.

"I wonder what good qualities of his attracted my sister to him husband. Damn it, I never listened when she had tried to explain her choice in the past, now I don't know what it is she likes about him that I really missed the details of. Look at what she gave up for him.", Motoko lamented to herself. "But in the future I will listen more carefully. I know she loves him, maybe it is time I find out why. Who knows, maybe I will like him after-all, I know he is a good sword-man. I wonder what my sister would think if I offered to spar with him as a workout partner?", Motoko thought to herself with a smile on her face at the shock that her sister would have from such an offer.

She also considered Naru's request to Keitaro take her out on another date, "I really hope Naru has learned enough self-control. I just bet the last date with him was a disaster because of her jumping to conclusions again.", she thought, "We should try and have some more lessons before those two go out.". As she drifted off to sleep it never even crossed her mind that she was no longer automatically considering Keitaro as an untrustworthy male.

* * *

Sarah was asleep dreaming of her dad, but not Su. Su was up and working, "Just a day or two more and it will be ready.", she said as she skip-danced a little dance of joy. Then a sober thought crossed her mind, Motoko's lecture about hurting Sempai had make an impression after-all. "I better turn down the power to the lasers and ion beams.", she thought, "And I should remove the heat-seeking missiles since the warheads are fixed in size.", she decided thinking how proud Motoko would be that she had considered Sempai's feelings.

After some simple adjustments she re-calculated her project's performance and, "Bonus!", she cried out loud, "Without the weight of the missiles and one less nuclear reactor the weapon platform will now move 25% faster", Su exclaimed. "I really must listen to Motoko-Sempai's advice more, she really knows her combat stuff!".

Su, who now was very happy about her progress went off to bed, "One more round of system checks and then live field testing can begin.", she thought as she fell asleep to dreams which would have given the special effects of a Hollywood SF movie a run for the money.


	19. First comes Love, then comes Marriage

**First comes Love, then comes Marriage**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

We got our money; I lost my job … plenty of free time right? Wrong! Everyone thinks this means I am available to do chores for them, and Mom is not feeling well either and to go to a lot of tests ordered by her doctors.

* * *

**Author's Story Note:**

I think Motoko knows it is her duty to one day take over the clan's dojo. Her resistance against it as seen in the manga is that she sees herself being forced in this position too soon, with too many limitations being placed on her once she is in such a position of authority. Oh yes, and the fact that she does not want to get married as expected by her clan's elders.

And those readers who seem to be upset about me adding characters; what manga/anime have you been reading/watching? Do you want me to make a long list of all the extra characters added in the middle of either the anime or manga series? Worse, for those who think they know who I am marrying off to whom, please place your bets, read on and pay up. I could use the money. You don't know my evil twisted mind as I have 10-15 more chapters to write.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Motoko's worse fears come true. She tries to counter them. Will she succeed in the end?

* * *

**Friday - March 3, 2000. Very early in the Morning:**

Motoko awoke to a very cold chill running down her spine.

This early in the morning there should not have been time yet for anyone to have done anything wrong enough to cause such a feeling. Neither Keitaro being called a pervert by one of the resident girls then being punched out by Naru nor had that foreign master of disaster called Su ever started anything this early before.

After quickly dressing she hurried downstairs to see what was disturbing her sense of order, whatever it was she knew it would be bad. All too soon she would find out what the true source of her feelings had been.

* * *

And there in the main living room was the source of her nervous feelings, her elder sister Aoyama Tsuruko.

Sitting on the couch, she was already being served tea by Shinobu. Sitting beside her was an unknown young man of about Motoko's own age whose posture and alertness suggested that he too was a follower of the martial arts.

Motoko loved her sister dearly, more than life itself. But so far every time she had showed up at the Hinata-Sou Motoko had found herself in a very personal hell of one sort or another. She bowed deeply (holding that position for an extra second because of Tsuruko's status as an elder sister and also because her position within the clan) to the couple and waited for the worse to come.

The young man rose from the couch and bowed in turn to Motoko, but he did not introduce himself, clearly waiting for Tsuruko to do the introductions as was proper. It was also obvious that he was watching her from the moment she came into sight.

* * *

As her elder sister rose out of the couch she gave Motoko a short and quick nod acknowledging that the proper forms of respect had been shown by her younger sibling.

"Motoko Aoyama, designated heir and future leader of all our clan holdings may I introduce to you to your husband to be: Sakagami Tomoya. He also is the designated heir and future leader of his clan.", she presented the young man beside her with a very faint smile on her face in anticipation of Motoko's response. The gentleman besides her said nothing but clearly he was appraising Motoko and her reactions as well.

Motoko stood rock-still; the chill running up and down her spine turning to ice, then it reached to her heart and flamed up into a blaze of hell-fire. But her training held, on the outside there was no visible change, not visible to anyone who did not know her as well as her own sister at-least. Slight changes in the size of her pupils were the only signs of the warfare that Motoko now internally waged.

**But on the outside:**

"I knew nothing of such an arrangement, neither have the clan elders suggested such need would happen for years to come. Why I am only being told about it now?", Motoko said, as she tried to make her statement sound like a casual flat inquiry. Meanwhile triggered by Shinobu overhearing the marriage statement, the FTL hotline that existed among closed knitted females had them quickly tumbling out of their beds and headed to the common area for spying into the living room. Keitaro not being part of the network, slept soundly on.

"It was decided in the last couple of months that our clans needed an alliance to meet our changing needs in a rapidly changing Japan, both of our clans have their different weakness and strengths. Together there are no such weak points. Thus it was decided that the best way to insure trust and balance of power between the clans was to have the future leaders of both clans married to each other.", Tsuruko explained, her smile was not quite as faint as before.

"What about the letter I sent last month pointing out my desire to continue my studies towards entering Tokyo University and earning a degree in law? The reply from the clan elders suggested that they fully agreed on following that path into the future.", Motoko already knew that direct defiance against her sister would not work and thus sought to find an alternative around her.

The nature of the reply was not what she expected. "Thank you for that letter.", her older sister gave a little clap of happiness, a very small bow and smiled a little bit more. (Yes, she clearly was rubbing it in and having fun.)

"Until it arrived we had three different clans and their respective suitors whom vied for your hand in marriage. We were at a stale-mate as to which clan was the best to join with, your letter broke the log-jam.", she started to explain.

* * *

Motoko remained silent, her face a blank mask, but a tiny twitch of the index finger of her right hand signalled to her sister to expand the explanation.

"Tomoya-san also plans to go to Tokyo University; however he wants to study economics and business finance. With you studying law, the two of you together make a perfect match as the leaders of our combined clans.", the smile was very clear for all to see now.

Through-out this discussion Tomoya stood quietly, attentively listening to all that was being said. Clearly he was catching every nuance between the two sisters. Motoko was also starting to develop a hatred for him not protesting this intrusive plan into his and her futures. But at the same time she sensed a developing small amount of pity that he may be just be another pawn in her sister's self-serving plans.

* * *

Motoko racked her brain for a rebuttal to the trap she was sure her own sister help create, then at-last she thought she found the way out that would not dishonour her clan. "In any real marriage, especially one that follows the traditions of our clan the wife is expected to follow the husband's word as he is the leader of the family. And in public she must always show him the up-most respect deferring to him in all matters, and properly the same will also apply at home.", Motoko pointed out leading up to her ultimate defense.

"But, yes of-course. And I think that is why you developed a hatred for men, because you think I am pretending to be weak in front of others whenever I am in the presence of my husband? You are wrong of-course, and I hope you will someday understand the truth", Tsuruko theorized.

"No. No, I no longer think that. I now realize you love your husband more than life itself. That is why you will always show him such respect in public and at home.", while she now realized that what she was saying was true, Motoko could not believe that she was saying it publicly out loud after all these years of male-bashing. But she found it was all worth it for the total look of shock and surprise on the face of a sister whom she had never been able to surprise in any manner before.

Now it was Tsuruko's turn to become wary as she realized that Motoko had changed and matured in ways she never had expected so soon.

"Well, well. It looks like you are growing faster than we believed possible, then you should have no problem starting the engagement procedures? Of-course, we don't really expect you two marry before you graduate your retrospective courses.", Tsuruko declared.

"I have not finished.", Motoko interjected firmly. Maybe the first time she had done so to her sister with a hope of winning an argument. Tsuruko fell silent, this was not the little sister she knew from even a few weeks ago. "What has changed her so much in such a short time?", she wondered to herself.

"How do I respect and defer to someone unless I know they are my superior or at-least my equal in all things?", Motoko pointed out, while switching her full attention to back to Tomoya.

Tsuruko stood perfectly still as she mulled over Motoko question. It did not matter her own personal influence in the clan was quite strong. There was no way that the clan elders would agree that a member of their group should defer to member of another clan should Motoko prove that person to be clearly inferior in skills or ability.

* * *

All this time Tomoya had also been standing there listening to that was being said. He was already was facing Motoko eye to eye, he now stepped forward until he was mid-point between the two sisters, then he gave Motoko an acknowledging bow that she in turn returned to him. He had already understood where Motoko's argument would lead to and what he needed to do. Tsuruko on the other hand found she was miffed that the situation somehow had slipped completely out of her control and into the hands of the possible future couple.

The two young fighters stared at each other in battle of wills, each trying to break the other's concentration while evaluating their abilities as a warrior. The remaining girls (started by Kitsune) silently started to take bets on who would break first. Finally Tomoya broke his gaze and made a deep bow. It was not a bow of defeat however; instead one of respect, followed by what Tsuruko and Motoko expected him to say.

He stood up straight again and stated formally, "I accept your challenge to a duel. Name the place, time and weapons of choice.", then he continued to face Motoko waiting for an answer. Motoko in-turn sensed that he approved this turn of events; she also sensed that her sister did not.

"The roof deck of this building, this afternoon at 6:00 PM, wooden swords will do as this is a matter of simply testing which person has the greatest skills.", Motoko formally stated then, bowed quickly, turned and walked off to her room. Behind her a buzz of whispers arose as Kitsune settled the bets taken and the girls shared comments on Motoko's possible future.

* * *

Keitaro awoke to a household in turmoil. Breakfast was more talk than food. And like the rest of the girls he had to wait to see what would happen that evening as Motoko refused to talk to anyone, instead locking herself in her room after she had eaten.

Meanwhile the girls around the table discussed what they thought would happen in the coming fight; the general agreement among them all was that Motoko would whip Tomoya's butt.

* * *

**Friday - March 3, 2000. Morning, Noon and After-Noon:**

Inside her bedroom Motoko prepared for a fight that may well determine her entire future course of life.

Carefully she inspected her Shinai making sure no cracks or nicks existed that she may have missed. She had already examined her blade after the last time she used it, but for a fight so important *NOTHING* must be overlooked, nothing left to chance.

After the inspection, without leaving her room she practised a number of different strokes, stances and guard positions. Adjusting them while reviewing all she could remember of how Tomoya moved and reacted and what that suggested about his favoured fighting style and skills.

The only break she took was a quick and light dinner to ensure good blood sugar levels for the coming fight.

As the appointed time approached Motoko sat in-front of her shrine meditating to develop the right mental state for the fight ahead.

Remembering Master Hiro's words that no-one who possessed it had ever been defeated or lost honour she tucked Assassin's Death inside her clothes, "I will take any edge I can get.", Motoko mused to herself.

Then once more she reviewed all she had seen of Tomoya's movements.


	20. A fight to remember, win or lose

**A fight to remember, win or lose**

**Disclaimer:**

All characters contained within this piece of writing belong to Ken Akamatsu, and this piece is written purely for personal enjoyment. No gains financial or otherwise have been made through the publishing of this fanfic.

* * *

**Author's Personal Note:**

**2012 Winter:** Mom's test results were very poor. Her doctor after examining her demanded that we take her to the hospital right away. There they did further tests and found out that she could be treated at home after-all, but I am sure the doctor was thinking 'Better safe than sorry'.

**2013 Early January:** Okay, it is months later and a lot more tests on my Mom. It is a tumour. It may be cancer. If it is cancer, it may be some time before I can write/post another chapter so I am posting what I have written/polished so far to hold your interest. But yes, I plan to finish this and my other fanfic. Hope you like this following fragment, it could do with more work so I plan re-write it when I have the time to post the next chapter.

**2013 Late January:** It is **CANCER**! I have been very busy running my mom to different medical centers, doctors and the hospital. I doubt I will have much time to work on the story for the next couple of months. Sorry about the roughness of the chapter.

**Author's Story Notes:**

Notice that rice paper becomes very fragile if it becomes wet. Think of the goldfish game for an example.

And yes, The Art of War is still studied around the world in most military institutions today. Google it, it is some very interesting reading.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Battle Royal Stage One.**

Tomoya finds out that life at the Hinata-Sou can be (hummm) interesting. Get ready to RUUMMBBLLEEE!

* * *

**Friday - March 3, 2000. Dinner Time:**

The dining area was more crowded than ever, the entire household was arriving there, and this time that also included both Haruka and Mutsumi from the tea-house.

Tsuruko and Tomoya sat as the guests of honour as Shinobu served up the best food they had ever tasted outside a five-star restaurant.

Their words of praise about the cooking only caused a silent Blue haired girl to blush deeply and scurry back to the safety of her personal domain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoya got to see Sara's and Su's traditional greetings to the dorm's manager as they both delivered flying kicks to his head in quick succession. Tomoya then turned his attention to Motoko to gauge her reactions to this dual display of violence. Her neutral expression tried to give nothing away, but Tomoya could tell that she did not approve of the actions the two young girls – but still she said and did nothing.

* * *

"Auntie, can't you think of a way that Motoko and Tomoya can settle their differences without fighting?", Keitaro pleaded as he worried about possible injuries that Motoko or Tomoya may suffer, mostly injuries to Tomoya.

WHACK! A large harisen seemed to appear in Haruka's hand like magic, and then it came firmly down onto the manager's head. Even Tomoya jumped a little from the surprise to her response.

"Don't call me Auntie!", Haruka replied loudly, but she also continued with a lower voice, "But this is a matter of honour between their two clans, I would tread very carefully if I were you before considering doing any interfering with their duel.", she finished as she made the paper fan disappear to where-ever it came from originally.

Keitaro glumly accepted her advice, but still tried to think of something he could do to help.

* * *

As Mutsumi leaned forward stretching for a bowl to serve herself even Tomoya found he was distracted by the womanly vision in front of him.

BLAM! Suddenly Keitaro was flying thru the air and only came to a stop when he hit the room's walls.

Tomoya's attention was quickly pulled back to a fuming Naru who was rubbing a hand that had just delivered a low level 'Atomic' punch to a Keitaro who just moments ago had made a grab for his nose as he too had being noting Mutsumi's … (Well, you take a guess at where he was looking).

Tomoya now quickly realized not only was everyone treating these events as normal, but also he was being monitored by Motoko as to his reactions to the events happening around the breakfast table.

* * *

Motoko found her opinions about Tomoya's actions around the breakfast table to be very neutral. Her opinions towards Mutsumi, Sara and Su however were not.

"Now I have to really wonder about Mutsumi. Why does she always wear such open and loose tops and then lean over all the time? Why does she wear such thin dresses that show off her shape and reveals her legs all the time?",

Motoko questioned herself.

"Always we have given her a pass because of her island upbringing, but then Naru still hits Keitaro because of something that she started, Naru clearly still needs more training. But I really am starting to wonder about Mutsumi's innocence.", Motoko thought to herself once again.

"As for Sara and Su, it looks like they already are starting to forget our little talk in the hot springs, I guess I have to remind them again after this is all over with.", Motoko planned as she had no expectation to lose the fight to come.

* * *

**Friday - March 3, 2000. Evening 6:00 P.M:**

On the roof the two combatants faced each other from opposite ends of a marked off fighting ring. Both wore their fighting clothes and paddings of woven straw as neither planned to hold back in a bid to win this contest. Tsuruko calmly stood between them as judge and referee.

* * *

Motoko could tell her sister was very troubled about the fight that was about to start. Tsuruko's carefully laid plans/joke was not going in quite the direction she had expected. Inside Motoko could not help but to feel a small thrill at repeatedly catching her sister off-guard, then just as quickly she buried the feeling to concentrate on the conflict ahead.

At a respectful (and far safer) distance the rest of the inhabitants of the Hinata-Sou watched to see what would happen. Mitsune in particular was a little annoyed, she had tried to start a betting pool on the fight but everyone loyally wanted to bet on Motoko to win of course.

Motoko advanced slowly; she wanted to see Tomoya's first moves before committing to her planned attack. His first moves were lightning fast, but there was no danger that they would break thru her defences. Like Motoko's slow advance, Tomoya's fast attacks were just probes to ferret out her abilities.

* * *

To the onlookers what followed seemed very boring, and formal. Slowly, and steadily Motoko's and Tomoya's stances would shift, their swords slowly rising and falling as each searched for the perfect attack/defense positioning. But as the two warriors continued this game of combat tactics each found they could predict the other person's movement perfectly before that person had even started to shift into their new positions.

* * *

Tsuruko now was starting to sweat lightly, never had she seen such concentration in Motoko or such perfection of positioning and flow in her movement. Proud as she was in the improvement she was seeing in her younger sister, she had to wonder how her next conflict to control her would work out.

* * *

With the passing of time and observations, both combatants rapidly grew more confident in their abilities to predict the other's movement - both moved faster and faster - both trying to achieve the edge needed to win the duel.

To the other inhabitants of the Hinata-Sou it looked like the two were now dancing with each other, a dance without music, a dance with swords, but a dance was still what it looked like. And still the couple moved faster and faster, closer together, then they drew apart, then closer again and still they moved faster.

* * *

"There!", Motoko saw an opening in his defense - she attacked.

"Now!", Tomoya could feel her movement before she had even started it - he attacked.

Both sensed each other's choice, both countered each other plans, swords flew, muscles flexed, feet and bodies moved.

Then it was over.

Positions switched, neither had made contact, no win - no loss.

The dance began again.

Time and time again the two opponents tried to take advantage of an opening in the other's defense, but when either duellist started the offense the other could sense/predict their movements before they had even began, always leading to a successful counter-defense.

* * *

To Tsuruko this duel was a real eye-opener into the abilities of both fighters, to Keitaro and the rest of the girls it seemed that the time slowly passed as they waited to see the results of a contest that they could hardly follow, to Motoko and Tomoya nothing else existed except of the swords and the floor they fought on. And time continued to pass by.

* * *

Desperate to break the continuing stalemate, Motoko knew she had to do something different to win this battle. She was slowly getting angrier and angrier at this male rival. The thought that if she were to lose to him that she would be forced to marry him was very offensive in itself, but even the very thought that she could lose to a man was upsetting her greatly. But on her face and posture nothing showed of her inner feelings.

Then she felt it, the blade resting inside her clothes. With mental haste, she made her plans. There would be no hiding her actions as she drew the blade and it's sheath. But there was no way he could predict what would follow. Motoko continued to plan her moves.

* * *

Motoko's blade dripped as she reached for her little surprise, Tomoya saw his opening as Motoko pulled out what appeared to only be a very ornate craved piece of wood. He assumed her intention was to use it as a foil to block his sword while still leaving her sword arm free. Leaping he attacked, planning to get in a blow before she could block his sword using the piece of wood in her hand. Only to realize his fatal mistake as suddenly Assassin's Death's sheath shot out at high speed straight at his head, on pure reflex he blocked it with his sword, cursing his reflexes for this automatic reaction that now opened his own defences, only to feel a quick relief as he became aware of how heavy the piece of carved ironwood had been that he had just deflected.

Motoko meanwhile tossed the exposed steel blade outside the fight ring; she was well aware what her sister's reaction would be if it appeared that she was bringing a metal blade into this challenge.

She already saw the beginning of her opening as Tomoya's sword moved out of his guard position to stop the piece of wood flying towards him. With anger still in her heart over the whole situation, Motoko blindly struck out with the total force of her muscles (no use of her Chi or secret techniques). Her sword moved in a blur towards his chest.

* * *

Still feeling surprise at his situation; Tomoya found himself travelling at a high speed towards Motoko's blade that was far closer than it had any right to be. Desperately Tomoya tried to twist to the side to avoid contact with the blade that seemed to move faster than humanly possible.

* * *

"This is wrong!", Motoko suddenly realized things were not going quite to plan, desperately she tried to swing the blade out of Tomoya's path of movement.

Both were just a little too slow reacting, and Motoko sword made an impact as if Tomoya's padding and clothes were not even there.

* * *

A wooden blade that made a very solid impact on his chest, but it was not the stinging blow that told Tomoya that he had lost the fight; rather the feeling of a cracking rib told him that he had lost it all.

* * *

Tsuruko also cursed to herself as she moved forward even while she knew it was too late, the damage to the rules of the fight was already done, now she had to make a fair and honest ruling based on what was transpiring before her eyes.

* * *

Motoko now recoiled in horror, it had all gone wrong! The sheath had shot out far faster than she had expected. It then was headed to Tomoya's head instead of his chest as originally planned, and his automatic reflex to bat it out of the way had thus raised his blade far too high.

If things had gone to plan; his sword would had been in a lower but still poor position to try and deflect her sword but with her full bodily strength behind it he would never had been able to prevent her sword's contact to his chest and the resulting blow that would have won her the match. Instead there had been no blockage to her move and the feel of her wooden sword hitting his chest told her that real damage had been done. Now it was all wrong, so very wrong!

* * *

Tsuruko finally arrived between the two shocked combatants, Her Eyes - Her Face - Her Body Language - Her Sword blazing with the anger she felt. Her eyes swept over the combatants and the metal sword stuck in the decking but clearly outside the fight ring.

"Aoyama Motoko! You broke the terms of the challenge, a challenge YOU stated the terms of. First, you bought into the fight ring a metal blade when you clearly had stated that wooden swords were to be used. The fact that you never tried to use the blade itself is the only reason I do not strike you down. Second, you injured your opponent when this was supposed to be just a test of skill and ability. Third, I know you were trying to hide it, but you lost control of your emotions so when you did strike you lost control of your blow. And if there is something a warrior must always have control of; it is their emotions during combat.", Tsuruko intoned her sins, "YOU HAVE SHAMED THE CLAN'S NAME!", she finished.

* * *

Motoko was on her knees, her head bent in shame as unseeing eyes stared at the guilty blade in her hand. Slowly the realization of what she had to do crystallize in her mind. Putting down her Shinai and picking up the sheath she walked over to Assassin's Death, then in one smooth and forceful action she slip the sheath over the blade's end and proceeded to compressed it back into its resting state.

Handing the heirloom to her sister she made a simple request, "Please, give it to someone worthy.". Tsuruko gave no response, her face complete blank, no emotion showing, but she took the sword from Motoko's hand and Motoko knew it would be done.

Kneeing to face the setting sun Motoko sang a short prayer to her ancestors to grant forgiveness for the shame she has brought to her clan.

* * *

While it pained her heart, Tsuruko just watched. She made no move to stop her younger sister doing what must be done to restore honour to the clan. The girls of Hinata-Sou were stunned into silence. Keitaro eyes widen as at-last he cued in to what Motoko planned to do.

"No! Motoko don't, there must be another way!", the cry was from Keitaro - Motoko too felt a pain in her heart as she knew he had seen her failure - would see her next failure, failures in front of one that she had until recently had always looked down on, but now realized that he had always been there to encourage and help her. Then she realized that she also had one more debt to discharge before holding up her side of the bargain.

* * *

Looking up to her sister, she pleaded. "Just one minute, it is the final debt to pay.", she said.

Tsuruko nodded her head, her face still remain blank, her insides were sickly twisting on what her younger sister must do for this was not how she had planned things to go, but her face still remained blank.

Rising, Motoko approached the onlookers. All the girls made way as they realized her focus was on Keitaro. Motoko realizing the total sum of her errors to this man dropped to her knees and bowed to the point that her head touched the floor.

"Sempai. I apologize, I am so sorry for all the times I have attacked you. I have no time left to show the total depths of the sorrow for my actions but please believe me from the bottom of my heart that I know that I have done you wrong. Please forgive me for all I have done Sempai.", Motoko sobbed out, tears falling to the floor.

A thump of knees hitting the floor, and suddenly she found herself enfolded in Keitaro's arms.

"You have done nothing to me I don't deserve.", Keitaro proclaimed always willing to forgive and forget. "You don't need to do this. Just stay with us!", he offered. The other girls quickly added their voices to the offer. "Leave the clan, stay with us.", they offered.

Motoko regretfully freed herself of Keitaro's embrace, and climbed to her feet, waving off the other girls as they tried to reach out to her.

"This is something I must do. My honour and the honour of the clan demands it.", she stated and started back to her sister and Tomoya who had watched her the entire time. The whole time her feet dragged as if they were filled with lead.

* * *

"I am ready to agree to be your wife, I will follow you wherever you go, I will do whatever you say, do with me as you will.", Motoko intoned, her eyes on the floor, her face flushed from shame for having losing to a male and the dishonour that had resulted.

A long period of quiet followed.

"I must refuse your surrender to marriage.", the words were in Tomoya Sakagami's voice!

Motoko raised her eyes in surprised; to her Tomoya face clearly showed he was suppressing the pain from her blow.

"Why not, think of the dishonour that must be cleansed. ", Motoko cried out now on the edge of tears from the shame of almost begging this male to accept her.

* * *

"And what of my dishonour for being such a fool of a fighter! Do you think my elders will look favourably on an outcome like this when it gets reported to them how the fight really ended? To fall for such a simple trick? To suffer injury from such a simple attack? There is lots of dishonour on my part too.", Tomoya replied but Motoko was surprised to tell from his voice that he too was on the edge.

"Wait a minute more.", he requested/commanded her, then took in a deep breath to calm himself. A flash of pain crossed his face as he did so.

* * *

Tomoya faced Tsuruko, "I was the one challenged, I have the right to demand what sort punishment she should suffer for her error, I also have to right acknowledge the win or not. In my present state I would be a fool to claim to be the winner of this match. I wish to declare a draw and ask for a rematch after I heal.", he stated to the judge.

Tsuruko gladly started to mull over the idea and how best to present it to the clan elders.

* * *

Turning quickly once more to Motoko; Tomoya continued his statements, "You don't want to marry me. And that is your right. The elders are trying to do what is best for both our clans – that is why I agreed to come and meet you. Never did I tell them that I would just do such on their say-so.", Tomoya started his explanations.

"Additionally, you and I still have a duty to our clans, our clans still need to work together, and this action will work against your elders long term wishes.", Tomoya continued, "And think of the distrust between our two clans if a forced marriage from a questionable win did take place?", Tomoya left unspoken Motoko's decision that would lead to this point. "Finally, this contest was something that we agreed to, not our clans. We get to decide what's it's outcome means - no-one else!", he finished.

"And let me add my own personal reason.", Tomoya added.

"Do you know how many girls and what type of girls have chased me due my future position in the clan? All the false fronts they put on trying to fool me? How many hints, offers, lies have been given to me and my family just to try and get me interested into them? From the moment I meet you there were no falsehoods, no lies. You clearly understand the duties and bonds that the clan have placed on you. You did not blindly accept me; you did not even blindly reject me. You offered me the chance to prove myself, no-one else other than my dojo teachers have even come close to that in their dealings with me before.", he explained.

* * *

"Did you not hear what I just said to Keitaro-sempai, all the mistakes I have made in the past and now here!", said Motoko as she felt tears falling down her cheeks as the full impact of her past were being forced into her awareness.

* * *

"Yes, and it just proves I am right. Even in defeat you had to balance the scales thinking you had to leave here, and that shows your worth as a future leader. And I already know that you did not plan your final moves to occur the way they did. I could feel your shock; I could see you trying to correct your error. I know you did not plan this to happen. You did not act with dishonour. No matter what happens between us in the future, I will be honoured to have you leading you clan in it's dealings with my clan.", Tomoya stated firmly.

* * *

"The sheath was only supposed to be a distraction, you were supposed to deflect it and thus be forced to leave an opening for me to touch you with my blade. The sheath was never to touch you, but I aimed too high ... ", Motoko tried to explain her error but Tomoya interrupted her.

* * *

"My attack was rash, dumb, and stupid. I assumed you could only have a piece of wood in your hand to block my sword. What of my honour for making such a stupid amateur mistake? Do you know how many copies of Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' I will have to hold at arm's length while standing under an ice cold water-falls without getting them wet while reciting the advice he gave about this type of error once my sempai find out my actions?", Tomoya now lamented as a vision of his punishment came to mind.

* * *

"Page 24. Heading: Terrain, Paragraph 7.", Motoko responded without thought. Then added, "Hard bound copies?".

* * *

"And make it easy on me? Ha! No, soft cover printed on rice paper is more my sempai's style.", Tomoya stated with a touch of pride. Motoko could not help it; a little smile touched her lips at the image in her mind.

* * *

"But my dishonour comes from injuring you in a contest where no such thing should ever happen.", Motoko continued to point out her guilt.

"And like I said, it also would never had happen if I had not made such a foolish mistake on my part, I share as much in blame as you.", Tomoya continued to point out.

* * *

Motoko mulled over his comments, she still could not see how she did not hold the lion's share of the blame but she was willing to listen a little more. Tsuruko did and said nothing,debating to herself at making her final decision. Without even thinking about it she found herself walking up to Motoko and returning Assassin's Death into her sister's hand.

Tsuruko started to open her mouth to point out that she was the designated ref for the match, only to quickly and quietly close it when Tomoya gave her a very pointed look that promised trouble if she interfered.

* * *

"I did not win the contest.", Motoko admitted quietly.

"And with broken ribs like this, there is no way that I can claim that I won I either.", Tomoya pointed out the other side of the equation. The couple held their position as Motoko considered further the long term effects of her actions.

Then he found that he had to add, "Page 35. Heading: Attack by Fire, Paragraphs 21 and 22.", thinking of the future of the clans if things were not worked out.

Time passed slowly. Motoko thought deeply and carefully. Finally, Motoko slid Assassin's Death back into her inner pocket.

* * *

"You know, I probably will be standing under the same water-falls with you holding out just as many copies of Sun Tzu once the elders find out what happened here?", Motoko said, then she also had to add, "And they probably all be hard bound copies just for the extra weight.".

"Think you can hold out longer than me?", Tomoya just had to joke. Once again a faint smile touch Motoko's lips at the implied challenge.

* * *

"If both of you are in agreement, I will declare this contest to be a draw?", Tsuruko looked at both faces. Inwards where it did not show she was happy for any excuse to not force an early marriage of her younger sister.

"And little one, yes you will be standing under the same waterfall as Tomoya, I too am interested to who can last longer.", Tsuruko said with an open grin.

Motoko now slowly nodded, hoping she had made the right choice. Tomoya's smile was all Tsuruko needed to see that he also agreed.

* * *

Motoko finally noted another quick flash of pain that crossed his face and was just as quickly blanked out. But Motoko saw it all the same. Finally realizing the damage she had done she lost some of her iron-willed control - her eyes widen!

Tomoya seeing her reaction quickly tried to re-ensure her. "Really, it's only a cracked rib or two, little damage. I doubt that you broke any ribs", he assured her. "Besides, the pain should serve me as a good reminder in the future to never make assumptions about my opponent's weapons.", he added with a lopsided grin that reminded her of Keitaro's smile.

"Get downstairs to the living room, I have to get to my room. I have all the medical supplies we need to treat that.", Motoko said.

She paused. She thought about it quickly, he could in the end turn out to was her husband-to-be - the clan elders had committed her to this future course. She would fight the decision but she was not sure if she could win against the combined commitment of the elders.

"Yes?", asked Tomoya, wondering why she stopped at the head of the stairs.

"Nothing.", Motoko replied and continued on towards her room.

* * *

Mitsune was very annoyed with herself. She no-longer needed the money, but felt she understood the odds better than the other girls around her. If she had taken their bets backing Motoko, right now she would be looking like the grand master of betting. Instead, she had chicken out, damn it!

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, Tomoya remove the top part of his uniform. Tsuruko stood near him as she examined the bruising that clearly was darkening before her eyes. In-fact she felt very much like a guard protecting his body from a number of admiring females since the girls of the dorm looked like they were ready to start drooling over him. Luckily, Motoko arrived with her medical supplies and the rest of the girls backed off to allow her to administer him.

* * *

Motoko quickly prepared an alcohol soaked pad to clean and sanitize the affected area. Like Tomoya had said, Motoko could see that while the bruise crossed half his chest, it did not feel like any of his ribs had truly broken, there was just enough of a breakage in the skin to ensure that there was some blood leaking. "If I had a tiny fraction of a second more, there would have been no bruise, no cracked ribs.", Motoko thought to herself while concentrating on wrapping up his chest to hold his ribs in place while secretly being proud on how solid a blow she had been able to deliver.

"Thank you.", Tomoya said softly, his eyes had never left her as she had concentrated on the task at hand.

"You're welcome, after-all I caused it in the first place.", Motoko supplied, then noticed with surprise that Tsuruko had herded the others out of the room giving them privacy. Her eyes turned back to Tomoya, who had quietly waited as he watched her scan the room and doorway.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?", he asked, "I think you need a chance to know me better.", he offered.

Motoko to her own surprise found herself feeling a little shy, the automatic "NO" was stifled under guilt from her attack and curiosity of a date with someone other than Keitaro. She also found herself looking at the floor to avoid looking into his eyes as she thought about his offer. Guilt and curiosity won.

"Do you mind if I invited another couple along? It would have to be either them or my sister.", Motoko pointed out as both were aware as how their clans could view this private meeting if they were not formally engaged. She finally raised her eyes to find him smiling at her.

Tomoya nodded his agreement. Motoko smiled slightly at him in turn.

* * *

In the rest of the Hinata the girls were all a-buzz as they met downstairs in the dining room and the kitchen. It seemed clear that Motoko was destined to get married in the relative near future (5-7 years' time tops). Something, which considering all that they had seen of her for the last couple of years they would never consider had been possible. Now she binding up a man that her sister stated would be her future husband.

And he was still alive! Hurting a lot clearly, but still alive.

* * *

Keitaro said nothing, he was sitting alone on the roof deck staring blindly at the stars as they came out. He was still stunned by the actions Motoko had almost taken.

"Sempai?", Keitaro was lost in thought about his interactions to the different girls in his life at the dorm and how he felt about them, and he had just came to a decision to risk approaching Naru again. He was surprised to hear Motoko's voice. Quickly he turned to her, alarm on his face.

"I'm al-right sempai.", Motoko assured him, "But I do have a favour to ask of you.", Motoko started to say. Only once more to be surprised at the speed that Keitaro could move as she again found herself enfolded in his arms.

Motoko clumsy hugged him back, "Don't worry, I really am fine.", she answered truthfully. They held that position for a few more seconds. Finally they separated, Motoko came back to her original request, "I know you and Naru-san have agreed to go on a date, Tomoya has asked me out as-well. Could we go together?", she finished hopefully as she preferred not to have her sister as a chaperone.

Keitaro smiled, "Of-course!", he replied, then a quick thought, "I have to ask Naru-chan first, but I am sure she will not mind at-all. Tomorrow is probably a good time to go.", he added with the same lop-sided grin that she had just seen on Tomoya's face.

* * *

"Great.", Motoko replied, and found herself quickly descending down the stairs again, but she came to a halt before the final step. "-Chan? Did he just say Naru-chan? Interesting!", Motoko thought to herself, then smiling she headed back to the living room to tell Tomoya and Tsuruko the date should be possible tomorrow.

* * *

As Naru prepared to go to bed after an eventful day, she heard a knocking noise from below her lido doll, "He's learning at last.", she thought to herself while at the same time burying a small regret about a secret thrill she would never admit existed.

She slid the wooden cover to the side and Keitaro's head popped thru the floor.

"Naru-chan.", he started, "Keitaro-chan.", Naru replied, a moment of silence as they both blushed at being so forward.

"Motoko-san would like us to join her on a date tomorrow, how do you feel about it?", he asked.

Naru beamed at both the idea of going out with Keitaro so soon, and the opportunity to find out more about Motoko and Tomoya's possible future relationship. "No problem, I am looking forward to it.", she brightly replied.

"Okay, I tell her at breakfast tomorrow Naru-chan", Keitaro answered back and blushed even more as he dropped back into his room.

As Naru fell asleep that night there was a very broad smile on her face. Naru was a very happy girl.

* * *

Keitaro lay down onto his futon, his mind jumping back and fro between Motoko's fight, and Naru dating him tomorrow. He had no firm plans, but hoped that a dinner date would be something that would be simple enough to avoid any problems.

Despite having worries, Keitaro also smiled in his sleep at the thought of dating Naru. Keitaro for now was a happy young man.

* * *

Mitsune sat in her room staring at an unopened bottle of wine from an American winery so small that just her review alone could make or break the company, so heavily had they invested in selling their wine to Japan.

"Motoko could get married!", she rolled the amazing news around in her mind.

"Well, that is one less in the competition for Keitaro.", she thought as she finally admitted to herself her real interest in him. "I really could make a play for him, but it probably means I would have to give up most of my gambling and drunken boozing if we were to become a couple. Do I really want to do that?", she wondered to herself.

She stared at the bottle a little longer, but for the first time in a long while did not feel like drinking before going to bed. Yes, she went to bed sober. And yes, Mitsune was now a different woman, a different and confused woman as-well.

* * *

Shinobu shared the same turmoil's as Mitsune about Keitaro, and like her looked on the bright side that was towards her own advantage.

"Tomorrow I will make a special breakfast, I am sure that sempai will notice.", she planned.

As she fell asleep, recipes and cooking routines filled her dreams, also the vision of a very well fed manager praising her culinary skills. And yes, this did make her smile in her right through the night. Shinobu was a happy little cook.

* * *

Sarah found herself shaken by the day's event and also found herself missing her father even more than ever.

Su had been a little distant the last couple of days, and she had no-one else to turn to.

Su restlessly tossed and turned in her resting place as well. Tomorrow was testing day and she could hardly wait to begin.

Both young girls had a restless sleep that night.

* * *

Lying down in an examination room as the doctor gently probed the work done on him, Tomoya stared at the ceiling as he thought about all that he had learnt about Motoko; there was a smile on his face as he did so.

"Yes, I concur that you just have a cracked rib, this wrapping job is just fine as is. Just don't do any heavy lifting for the next month or two and you should fine.", the doctor said as he pulled out a pad and started writing.

"I am writing you a prescription for a mild pain killer to help with your sleep and would like you to go to your doctor or come back to the hospital in two weeks' time to see how you are healing.", the doctor finished his statement with a flourish of his pen.

"I guess you will be see me soon then since I am far from home, but I don't plan to head back soon.", Tomoya replied while still thinking about Motoko.

Once back at the hotel room that he shared with Tsuruko he took a couple of the pills as he prepared himself to sleep for the night. As he stared up at the ceiling and long after he fell asleep there was a silly smile on his face.

Tomoya did not know where his feeling laid as regarding Motoko or for that matter the other violent girls of the Hinata-Sou but for now he was a happy man.

* * *

In the adjoining room Tsuruko also lay on her bed thinking about Motoko. Her original plan had multiple goals; one was to shake up Motoko's dislike towards all men, but it looked her little sister had already started down that path without her guidance. Her second goal which was an extension to her first one was to prepare Motoko for the duties and responsibilities that she would take on once she became the owner of clan's dojo and very possibly the clan's leader as well. And again her plans had been changed by Motoko's response; Tsuruko had expected resistance but not the formal challenge that followed her little surprised announcement.

Still, she was impressed with the changes she already seen in the young warrior and if she could just get this mess with Tomoya sorted out one way or another it looked like the clan's future would be a bright one. She would never tell Motoko all the facts; a marriage between clans was not even really needed. Tomoya would be a good match for her sister but what the clan elders really wanted was for their leader to be married (experience has shown fewer problems that way). Tsuruko past dealings with the residents of the Hinata-Sou told her that there was a real chance that the manager was where Motoko's real interest lay.

Tsuruko smiled, no matter what, things were looking up. Tsuruko was a very satisfied woman.

* * *

Motoko was not asleep. Her mistake with her sword-play troubled her greatly and was keeping her deep in thought.

While she was relieved not to have to lost the fight, and thus she would be forced to agree to be married. Still even a declared draw did not feel right to her. She won the fight but in the process caused harm that should never had happened. The honourable warrior in her was deeply conflicted over the results.

"Worse, it looks like the elders are going to do their best to try and force marriage onto me. If I were to do such, I want it be the man of my choosing.", Motoko mused to herself – only to find her thoughts straying towards Keitaro and how it felt as he had last hugged her.

"WHAT AM I THINKING OF! Marriage to a weakling male!", Motoko demanded of herself, then once more casting her thoughts back to her apology, "I mean a non-warrior male – could I ever consider marrying such a person?". Once again her thoughts drifted towards the idea of a life with the accident-prone manager.

To her own surprise (and deep down non-surprise) she found herself less repulsed to the idea than she expected and far less than she was to the idea of the clan elders picking out a groom for her to marry.

Dragging her thoughts back to Tomoya, "He is a good fighter (but not as good as me, but good none the less), but to just show up here and think I would just agree to marry him just because our elders say so. AAARRRHHHH!", Motoko angrily thought to herself.

"What was he thinking?", she questioned while at the same time finding the memory of his well-developed and muscular chest envisioned in her mind.

Yes, Motoko was a very conflicted female.


	21. Choices

**Choices**

**Author's Personal Note:**

We have gone to the doctors needed to prepare for mom's surgery, while the doctors feel there will be no problems mom is still very nervous. Mom's health news is not good, because of this they are trying to rush thru the operation before her health get worse.

**Author's Story Note:**

I always wondered what it would take to get Sarah to be on Keitaro's side.

As for those who thought they knew who was pairing with whom. Good-Luck figuring it out now, because I am not 100% sure yet. I know who I want Keitaro to be with, but the story writes to me, not I to the story.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Battle Royal Stage Two.**

Tomoya continues to find out that if he wants to hang around Motoko and by extension the girls' dorm that life will be interesting. Also, we find out the reason why Sarah lives at the Hinata-Sou.

* * *

**Saturday - March 4, 2000 Morning:**

As breakfast ended, Keitaro quickly came to an agreement with Tomoya that they would leave around 5:00 P.M. on their dual dinner date. Once announced in the open everyone had an opinion of where they should go for dinner, the most votes were for the Tex-Mex restaurant and the decision was sealed once it was found out that Tomoya had never tried any non-Japanese food in his entire life. No-one noticed that Su had vanished as soon as the food was gone.

* * *

After cleaning up the dining area and kitchen the conversation now moved out to the living room. Motoko, Tomoya and Tsuruko now sat on the same couch that Motoko had drilled very different trio about another surprised announcement of an engagement of marriage.

The girls of-course, were just itching to ask Motoko and Tomoya how firm their marriage plans were, when it would occur and where they would live afterwards.

While all the girls wanted to ask for details, Shinobu (shy Shinobu?) was the first to ask the real question on everybody's tongue, "Are you really going to get married Motoko-sempai?", silence followed as all waited for the answer.

"NO!", was Motoko first automatic reply. "I mean I don't know. I don't want to but it is what the clan elders have decreed. And it is my duty to the well-being of the clan itself.", Motoko looked towards the floor as she answered, she was finding the presence of Tomoya besides her as she spoke was making her nervous about what she was saying.

"I mean when I win our next contest then I get to decide if I marry, and I don't plan to get married and I don't plan to lose him.", Motoko stated more firmly as she looked up at the girls and gave Tomoya a little nudge with her elbow on her final word. A nudge she was immediately sorry for as she detected the change in his breathing that told her that she had just caused him more pain.

"And when will you do it if you do lose?", Naru quickly injected then blushed which resulted in the rest of the girls quickly blushing as they too all realized the alternative interpretation. Keitaro had a puzzled expression on his face about the girls' reaction (he can really be slow at times) and then a few seconds later blushed himself after he clued in last.

Still blushing herself, Motoko looked towards Tsuruko for an answer.

* * *

"Nothing will be final until they both graduate from their respective university courses.", Tsuruko proclaimed. "A lot of deals and paperwork between our clans will need to be handled first before we reach that point. And by then both will be legal adults, that will mean they will have a final say in all the work that had been done before-hand.", she also pointed out.

* * *

Motoko took very careful note of that statement. Legally, as an adult she could refuse the marriage!

But since it would be against the elders' wishes, it would be very improbable that she could head the clan's dojo or become head of the clan itself. Not leading the clan was something Motoko could live with, but not running the dojo, well that was her life-long dream.

To teach the females of her clan to stand up for themselves, to serve as a warrior defending the clan against all its enemies, to learn the final secret fighting techniques of her clan that only the final masters of the dojo were allowed to see in "The Book of Swords", those were her dreams.

Could she possibly does such and still avoid marriage? Motoko started to lay out long-term plans in her mind. But first to play the game!

* * *

"But the formal engagement itself, should happen very soon.", Tsuruko also said, dragging Motoko's attention back to the present.

* * *

"What about decisions? If you are both heads of your clans, what if you have disagreements?", Mitsune was the next to ask a tricky question.

As Motoko leaned forward to answer her, Tomoya gently touched Motoko's arm. Motoko gave him a quick confused look then leaned back to let him do the answering. This action (or rather lack of action in attacking a male who touched her without permission) on her part was all it took to make the girls totally aware of how big the changes were in Motoko's life and her viewpoint of men.

"For things that relate clearly only to one clan, we will probably do the judging for our respective clans. It is when matters affect both clans that we must work together. As husband and wife it is expected that any decisions we make will be for the good of both clans since we will not know until much later which clan any children we have will join.", Tomoya started, again Motoko quickly looked at him sharply at the mention of children, "Plus, with us as an example and with how much our two clans will have to work together in the future other such bindings are sure to follow.", Tomoya explained.

* * *

"In our clans, the man is the head of the household.", Motoko interjected, "His decision will be the final decision, but only after he has listened very ccccaaarreefully to what his wife has to say about the matter.", she finished, meanwhile she had moved a little away from Tomoya and was looking at him with a firm look as she said the above. She was not aware her hand was rubbing the hilt of her sword as she was speaking.

Tomoya clearly took the hint, and he had not missed where her hand was as she spoke.

* * *

Tsuruko was impressed, she was happy that Motoko seemed to be understanding her clan/marriage duties at last.

Now how to get her to agree to getting married? It did not have to be Tomoya, but for the long term good of the clan, it had to be somebody.

Still, something did not ring right, Motoko had not protested as much as she expected. On the other-hand her younger sister seemed to have matured in her attitude and knowledge of how to interact with men and how marriage really worked. Tsuruko filed that away as something to be investigated later.

* * *

"And I never ever will underestimate Motoko part in our rulings. When she speaks I will listen.", he promised, reaching out he tried to hold Motoko's hand. Motoko quickly pulled her hand away, and then realizing that her long term plans require care and stealth, she slowly and reluctantly moved her hand over for him to hold.

Tsuruko noted Motoko's hesitation; Motoko noted that holding hands with Tomoya was not so unpleasant after-all.

* * *

More questions followed, but some questions like "What type of dress will you wear?" were too far into the future for any answers to be given. That did not stop the girls from making suggestions. In time Tomoya and Keitaro slipped out of the room (the romantic gushing from the girls (but not Motoko) was getting on their nerves) but the girls just kept on talking about plans, choices and suggestions.

Motoko did her best, she sat and listened, being the center of such a joyful debate/discussion/gathering with her as the center of the focus was a new experience to her. Then Mitsune broke out the wine!

* * *

"So the two of you are really going to get married?", Keitaro asked Tomoya as they both sat on the roof-top.

"Yes, well on my part I plan to, the elders of the clans don't really give me much of a choice.", Tomoya answered, "But Motoko is ... is ... let's just say I am happy it is someone like her.", and Tomoya had to grin as he admired the view spread out in front of him.

"And you also know that normally it is my duty to say that if you hurt her, that I would do my best to hurt you back?", Keitaro tried to say in a stern voice, but broke down grinning, "But since it is Motoko-san, if you hurt her I will promise to put flowers on your grave.".

"Don't I know it!", Tomoya confirmed as he rubbed an itch under his wrappings but also he was grinning.

Both continued to admire the view in quiet, and kept their inner thoughts to themselves.

* * *

**Saturday - March 4, 2000, 5:00 P.M:**

"You may think that you are my 'husband to be', but for the honour of my clan and as it's designated heir I cannot agree to walk three steps behind you.", Motoko pointed out as they prepared to leave on their dinner date.

"Well, would you prefer to walk three steps in front of me instead?", Tomoya asked with a dead-panned face.

Sheltered as she was from the ways of men, Motoko still was no fool. She knew full well why boys liked to walk behind the girls when they went out in groups. Her fingers tingled for the feel of her sword, but she resisted the impulse.

"No, we will act like the co-leaders the elders want us to be. We will walk side-to-side unless there are formal reasons to do otherwise.", Motoko quickly responded.

Tomoya smiled, stepping closer his hand once again lightly grasped her hand. Motoko stood stock-still, a faint blush on her face. Keitaro and Naru also stood in silence as they expected the worse to happen. A long and heavy few seconds passed. Then Motoko returned a firm grip of his hand.

"Then let's get going.", Motoko said, then heading outside she dragged/led Tomoya towards the front door.

Keitaro and Naru let out the breath neither had realized they were holding.

"The man is the head of the household. HA!", Naru commented as she and Keitaro followed, Tomoya was clearly putting on some extra speed to keep up to Motoko.

* * *

Dinner at the Tex-Mex was a hit, stories were traded between Motoko and Naru about the misadventures they had around Keitaro and others. No mention was made of any of the disrobements that had happened however.

After boasting that he could handle the spicy food Tomoya also learnt from personal experience what Keitaro had already learnt. This of course sent Keitaro and Naru into howls of laughter, and even Motoko had to smile at the resulting facial expressions that Tomoya displayed before getting enough drinks to save his taste buds.

Motoko had also brought along Assassin's Death, not to use, but to explain its history and why she had been carrying it during the last two fights. Talking about how it had always protected its owners in the past, she left out the comment about true love that was also to come with the sword. While the blade itself was never exposed, all could admire the detailed carvings and inlaid patterns of the handle and sheath.

Naru found she was having so much fun that she at-last started to see the funny side of Keitaro actions before assuming the worse interpretation.

"Maybe all we needed was a chaperone to help me relax.", Naru thought, not only acknowledging that she was part of the problem, but with Motoko's presence on the date she did feel safe.

* * *

As they went to leave back to the dorm, Tomoya not only presented his arm to Motoko, but after she accepted it he interlaced his fingers with hers. Motoko blushed once again, but she did not pull away either.

Walking back to the Hinata, Tomoya and Motoko again led the way. Motoko's face kept its blush but she also kept holding his hand. Minute by minute she was finding her feelings towards Tomoya turning into a confusing muddle. She knew she did not want to get married, but still it seemed the more she thought about the less of a burden it would be.

* * *

Su smiled as she watched Motoko and Tomoya approached the first steps leading up to the dorm.

"At-last, a real test of Tama-Mech IV", she said whipping out a remote control, and then she started pressing buttons.

Behind the Hinata a giant hidden trapdoor open, and Su's latest master-piece was lifted into the sunlight.

* * *

Motoko and Tomoya both stopped just as they were about to take their first steps up the stairs - both sensed that there was something very wrong ahead.

Then a shape propelled by JATO units leaped over the entire Hinata-Sou, it was heading to land where the two daters stood, a shape that froze Motoko in terror!

"DEMON TURTLE!", was all Motoko could think at the moment.

Suddenly she found herself flying thru the air, she did not have to ask how this happened, she knew! Tomoya had pushed her out of the demon shape's path! And now he was trying to distract it further to give her time to escape!

The giant metal turtle blinked, and twin lasers passed thru the volume of space that a fraction of a second before Tomoya had occupied. The mech-turtle blinked again and telescopic eyes restart their search for a target.

* * *

Anger flared within Motoko's heart, not at Tomoya, but at her own self for showing such weakness that others felt they needed to sacrifice themselves for her safety, worse to have a male to be the one doing such!

Again the mech-turtle blinked, this time ion-beams tried to end Tomoya's existence. But just before they could hit him, he moved out of their path. And to her surprise Motoko saw him wink at her.

She then realized he was not trying to help her escape but to give her time to recover. Time to join in the attack! A two pronged attack from her and her for-now fighting partner. Motoko drew her sword and joined into the assault on the metal demon.

Now working together the mech-turtle could not lock into a single target, time and time again it blinked, and each and every time it's rapidly moving targets would dodge out of the kill-zone.

Motoko and Tomoya were having a hard time too, their blows and power attacks just bounced off the armour. Each tried to be always aware of the other's position and timing, their attacks working together to try and inflict maximum damage. But they barely could scratch the armour, much less cause any real harm to their metal opponent. And at the same time each kept moving as they ran interference for each other to ensured that neither could become the prime focus of the mech-turtle's targeting systems.

* * *

Inside the mech-turtle's body computers computed odds; two extra targets that had barely moved were now noted. The turtle's computers re-assigned its primary targets and its legs started to move.

* * *

On the top of the hill the younger girls had gathered originally to meet the returning daters, now they had a bird's eye view of the fighting below. They too had noticed that the mech's attention had changed to Keitaro and Naru.

"Stop it! Stop it!", Shinobu demanded of Su. She knew how much pain Su's inventions caused Keitaro and feared for everyone else's safety.

"Why? I am just getting to see it in action for the first time.", Su clearly not seeing the danger her invention could be to others.

"Stop it or I'll never make Super Supreme Triple Banana Cream Pie ever again.", Shinobu used her most powerful leverage on Su.

"Okay, okay.", Su relented reluctantly and started to push buttons, only to be answered with sparks and smoke that poured out of her control unit. Su dropped the controller just seconds before it blew itself into hundreds of little pieces of flaming electronics.

"Uh, oh", Su said.

The mech-turtle continued its advance on its new targets. Below beams of energy reached out targeting Naru and Keitaro.

* * *

By now even Keitaro and Naru knew something was very wrong. The first complete confirmation was the laser that hit Keitaro full in the chest; the pain alone removed all doubt in his mind about how serious this giant metal turtle was.

Thru a haze of pain he saw the metal turtle blink, then its head swinging in Naru's direction.

Once again moving with speed to rival that of Motoko or Tomoya, Keitaro knocked her to the ground then covered her body with his. He stared at the angel below him, prepared that if worse came to worse this would be his last sight on Earth.

Above, one pair of eyes more than any others widen from her memories.

Tama-Mech IV blinked.

* * *

**Flash-back:**

Sarah and her father on his first big dig that would make his name in the field.

"Daddy, daddy. Look here, look at what I found.", Sarah called out as she jumped into the newly dug trench.

"Darling, you have to come out right now, we have not finished stabilizing the sides yet!", Seta yelled out with parental concern.

"Just a minute ... ", Sarah replied as she tried to free a clay pot from the sandy soil. As soon as it came loose Sarah fell back against the side of the trench and the wall started to collapse onto to her.

"DDDAAADDDDDDYYY!", Sarah screamed in fear, she closed her eyes to keep out the falling sand.

"Don't worry dear, I'm already here.", a gentle voice prompted her to open her eyes again.

Above, her father was on his hands and knees - protecting her! A wooden beam slipped from above and hit him across his back - a grunt - then the words that would never leave her, "Don't worry dear, daddy is here. Daddy will always protect you.".

The sand continued to fall into the trench, almost burying Sarah and her father. But while it took almost half an hour for the other workers to dig them out safely, Sarah was not worried. Daddy was there to protect her!

**End Flash-back:**

* * *

Downhill from the Hinata-Sou, Sarah could see Keitaro (the dork) was doing the same thing that her own father had; on his hands and knees protecting Naru the way her father had done for her. She hear him grunt (or was that her imagination considering the distance) as he took the brunt of a laser beam that burnt away the shirt on his back.

Seconds later an ION beam crossed his back and finished the job.

As Keitaro collapsed onto Naru, his leg and back muscles spamming from the currents induced into his body, only one word escaped Sarah's lips as tears ran down her cheeks, "Daddy".

* * *

Noise, explosions, confusion, Keitaro lying on top of her, his hips thrusting and legs moving at a fast pace.

All her old fears surged to the front of her mind, "**Pervert**!".

Without a conscious thought Naru's fist crashed into Keitaro's temple with enough force to send him flying up the hill, to come to rest at the feet of the girls had been observing the fight below.

* * *

In fear and confusion with Naru's actions, quickly the other girls raced to Keitaro to see what condition he was in. Sarah got to him first. What she saw sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

Keitaro did not responded, in-fact he barely seemed to be breathing.

"Please don't die.", Sarah begged with tears in her eyes. Su seeing her best friend in tears could not help but joined in too.

Careful Shinobu lifted Keitaro head onto her lap, it did not look good. His eyes did not focus and the bleeding did not seem to want to stop.

Too heavy for the smaller girls to move, all they could do was wait for the older members of Hinata-Sou to finish up with the mech-turtle below, that and cry some more.

* * *

Below, Motoko and Tomoya had just noted the same weakness, the lasers and ION beams were housed behind the eyes, and the mech-turtle needed to blink to use them, plus both eyes always blinked together. Without a word spoken, just a few hand signals to each other they knew what they had to do. Tomoya attacked first, he threw all his remaining reserves into it, forcing the turtle to turn its head in his direction.

Now Motoko ran fast and quietly toward her nemesis, her sword in one hand, Assassin's Death unsheathed in the other. By the time the lightning fast computers had registered her attack it was too late. Her sword slashed down to destroy an eye, the turtle's solid metal eyelids closed to protect the delicate equipment within. Motoko's other hand flashed into position, her natural speed adding to the speed of the extending blade, jamming it where the metal covering sealed against the eye socket and locking both eyelids in place.

Now with time on their side, Motoko and Tomoya leaped away from the metal monster and began carefully examining it, looking for additional weak spots. No additional weaknesses were spotted by the warriors, but now they had the time to safely probe this monster, they were willing to wait it out until they could find a way to destroy it.

* * *

Desperately the computers inside machine tried different options to free the lids, but none of them worked. Computing the odds the computers came to the logical conclusion, to avoid capture by hostile forces the computers must trigger the fail-safe options and fire off the self-destruct charges.

Both warriors quickly moved away from the metal hulk as sounds of explosions rang out from within, and smoke, sparks and flames poured from the joints and mouth. Then there was a large explosion that ripped the entire metal body apart. The shockwave ripped out - knocking over everyone presently standing.

* * *

After picking herself up Motoko eyes searched around her as she walked slowly forward, "There!", and with a small and happy cry she picked up Assassin's Death, re-sheathed it and once more tucked it away for safe-keeping.

The words "Are you alright?", from a clearly concerned Mutsumi dragged her attention back to Tomoya. Both Mutsumi and Haruka had left the tea-house and now surrounded Tomoya still trying to stand up, a Tomoya clearly holding his side in pain. Concerned, Motoko quickly crossed to his side and without hesitation gave him support to relieve the pressure from his ribs.

"Did not feel a thing while we were fighting.", Tomoya commented to her, "But once we won, it was like a horse kicked me there", he had to admit.

Together, the samurai couple headed back to the stairs, a dazed and confused Naru followed with Mutsumi and Haruka not far behind.

* * *

Arriving at the top of the stairs, the scene before them was not a happy one. All the younger girls were crying their hearts out, Keitaro's head rested in Shinobu lap. By now the bleeding had started to slow down, but Keitaro still seemed very dazed with only nonsense sounds coming out of his mouth and random waving movements of his hands.

* * *

Mitsune who had been sleeping off the earlier wine binge (she had drunk far more than anyone else) just now exited the front door of the dorm to see what all the noise was about. She snapped awake at the sight in-front of her. Suddenly sober, Mitsune dashed forward to see if she could help. Only to realize that she knew nothing that could be of use in this situation. Helplessly she kneeled down besides Keitaro's body and just held one of his trembling hands.

* * *

Mutsumi also hurried to her Kei-kun side, but one close look at his trembling body and she fainted straight away.

* * *

Haruka just stood there looking at Keitaro as well, slowly she turned to look sharply at Naru and then below to the ruins of Su's latest experiment. At this moment she knew she had to control her feelings or either one, maybe two young girls would die today by her own bare hands.

Silently and swiftly she picked up Mutsumi into a fireman's lift, and then she walked down the stairs to the tea-house. Later she would call back up to the dorm and asked for Shinobu to question about how Keitaro was doing, but she refused a conversation with anyone else. Haruka was a very angry, very deadly and very scared older woman.

* * *

Motoko had also dashed forward, fear seizing her heart about someone she could now willingly admit she cared for.

But to her relief, even as she examined him, she could see that his eyes slowly coming into focus, his speech also started to form proper words questioning why everyone was looking at him, and why he had such a splitting headache.

* * *

Naru now confused at the results of her punch to Keitaro moved towards him, only to be stopped by a yellow-haired fury with wind milling arms and kicking feet.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!", Sarah was yelling. "How could you do such a thing?", she cried. "He was only trying to protect you, why did you have to hit him like that.", the pain in her voice was plain for all to hear.

"What? What are you talking about? He attacked me!", a surprised Naru responded while do her best to get around this mini whirlwind.

"He was protecting you, he did protect you!", Sarah cried out as tears flowed like a stream down her cheeks. "Just like my daddy does for me! How could you? How could you do that?", Sarah said thru her tears as she ran back to Keitaro and held his other free hand..

* * *

Naru was shocked, shocked how Keitaro looked and shocked how Sarah was behaving. As she looked around the expressions on everyone's faces made it clear that Sarah was not the only one who felt this way about her actions.

To make matters worse, she was shocked to have the true facts shoved into her face, that she ... she could not hide from herself or the other girls; the fact that Keitaro had done nothing wrong when she attacked him.

* * *

By now Tomoya had also arrived at the dazed manager's side. Meanwhile, the still very wobbly Keitaro was trying to get to his feet. Clearly he was in no condition to walk anywhere by himself, so the young suitor gave him a hand.

As Tomoya guided Keitaro to his room, Keitaro's steps started to get better and firmer. Tomoya started to feel better about the manager's health.

Once at the manager's room Tomoya spread out his bedding and helped Keitaro to lie down for some more rest, by now Keitaro's complaints were very clear; he had the headache of his life!

Popping down to the kitchen for aspirin and a cold-compress; Tomoya quickly got the kanrinin to get some rest and passed the word to the girls of the dorm to give him some undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Unlike the rapid self-healing Keitaro, Tomoya now headed to the local hospital to have his ribs checked again.

Once there, a surprising quick checkout confirmed that there was no further damage to the ribs themselves, just some further bruising over the rib area. He was sent away with a stronger pain-killer prescription and a warning to stop exercising so hard.

Later, in his hotel room Tomoya retold the evening's events to Tsuruko as sat in his room.

Events that she seemed to treat as perfectly normal as far as he could tell.

"Is it always like this?", Tomoya had to ask.

Tsuruko smiled, "No, sometimes it gets more challenging, but then it is also more fun", she said.

Getting up, she headed to the door that led to the adjoining hotel room, Tomoya eyes followed her but his mouth would not get out the words.

"Don't worry, at-least you will not have to live a boring life.", she added just before she closed her door. Left unspoken were the words "If you can live long enough to enjoy it.".

Later, as Tomoya lay in his bed he wondered what he had gotten himself involved with. A vision of Motoko fighting the mechanical turtle played in his mind's eye; Tomoya smiled and still fell asleep a happy man.

* * *

In her bedroom once more Motoko kneel in front of her shrine, she placed Assassin's Death back into its normal resting place. Then on a sudden impulse she pressed the hidden latches and opened the secret drawer that contained her own exotic writings that she had shown no-one. Flipping thru the pages she found her mind wandering back and remembering the completeness she had felt as she and Tomoya had fought the Tama-Mech together. It was not the same thing as feelings of love she had tried to express in her writing, but it was something that she found she already missed.

The words of Mr. Hiro now came back to her, "This sword has a long and honourable history in the defense of the wives and concubines of the noble houses it has been given to.", but the real words that now struck a chord with her were, "No lady who rightfully held this blade has ever had to commit suicide to protect their family honour either. Luck, long life and love have always followed this blade.", he had finished.

"Was my fight with Tomoya really a true win or even a loss for me? Or did Assassin's Death cause me to come to a draw thus insuring that the two of us will stay together?", she now had to wonder.

Motoko in time prepared for bed, all the while wondering what the future would bring if she shared it (as it seemed that it was likely she would) with Tomoya at her side. Or how hard it would to achieve her dreams if she defied the elders' wishes.

That night her dreams were most unusual for her. Once again she found herself fighting demon turtles - always before in her nightmares she would sense she was being stalked from behind and no matter where she turned another demon turtle would be behind her ready to attack her blind side. But unlike the nightmares of her past, in this dream there was a presence at her back - a shield from any attack from behind. Demon after demon fell to her blade and never did she fear that something was sneaking up on from behind. Finally the last demon fell, she turned to see who had her back, half expecting to see her sister ... it was not her.

Instead two men stood facing outwards, a smoky Keitaro clearly acting like a physical shield from demon flames, a bloody Tomoya clearly killing any demon that came too close. Together, a wall of defense that left her feeling safe. Both smiled at her. Both held out a hand for her to take. Then she awoke.

Okay, Motoko's feelings are messed up big time.

* * *

In her room Mitsune thought about the latest events at the Hinata-Sou. She had the info she needed to make up her mind. Naru her best friend, was not the best person to be with the mild mannered manager. Even Sarah had not treated him as badly as Naru. In-fact all the girls of the dorm treated him better than her best friend Naru did.

"That girl is just too violent towards Keitaro-san, she never considers whatever are the reasons he may be doing something for. Always looks at everything he does in the worse possible light.", she said to herself with a feeling of anger directed at Naru and her violence to one who she now held so dear in her heart.

Now memories of her own date with him passed thru her mind.

"It would be nice to spend more time with him, just the two of us.", Mitsune fully admitted to herself, and drifted into a day-dream (?night-dream? It is late after-all) of spending time with him - just the two of them.

"Al-right, that's it. Forget Naru-san, I just have to take care of my latest deals. Then watch out girls because I am coming in with all my guns blazing. Keitaro-kun, I'm coming for you.", she said to herself with a wide and foxy grin.

Soon as she drifted off to sleep she found herself wondering what it would be like to really kiss him well, a proper deep kiss. Her sleep was deep and she smiled thru-out the entire night. Mitsune was a decided woman.

* * *

In her bedroom Naru repeatedly rocked back and forth as she tightly hugged her lido doll to her chest. All the time she stared at the sheet of wood that covered the hole that would lead to Keitaro's room. Too scared to move it herself and face what she had done to Keitaro, she prayed that a grinning Keitaro would pop up himself like he usually did after she had given him a Naru Punch.

"Please, please forgive me.", Naru whispered, she hoped Keitaro would somehow hear her prayer.

Thru-out the night Naru would jerk awake from the nightmare as her fist crashed into Keitaro's temple. She would look once more at the covering over the hole that led to the manager's room. It never moved.

"You called me –chan.", Naru softly said with a small hope in her heart.

Then after crying softly some more, Naru would drift off to sleep and once again came to face her personal nightmare.

* * *

In his bedroom Keitaro stared at the covered hole in the ceiling. His vision was still a little blurry and his balance was still not its best. His mind seemed to move in circles at times but still it seemed to work fine enough for the moment.

"Why did she hit me this time?", he wondered (the blow had erase the last few seconds of his memory) as all he remembered was protecting her from the lasers of Su's latest crazy design.

"Does she even care for me?", Keitaro wondered to himself. As he lay in bed he started to review his life with Naru, it was not a pretty picture. Slowly it started to dawn on him that whatever was wrong between them could not be entirely blamed on just himself.

As he drifted off to sleep, it was with a heavy and confused heart.

* * *

In her bedroom Mutsumi hugged her knees; she trembled at the memory of how Keitaro looked after Naru's last blow.

"If Kei-kun is really hurt, I'll never forgive her.", she vowed to herself.

Then softly crying she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Haruka sat on her bed fuming, for the injury done to Keitaro she wanted to go ballistic on Naru, but also clearly this all was started by Su and her inventions. The injuries to his back clearly came from her latest monstrosity.

Haruka did not know what she wanted to do, but clearly she would have to do it soon for Keitaro health – no for sake of his survival. She did not sleep that night. And yes, she still was a very angry and deadly woman.

* * *

In her bedroom Shinobu tossed and turned as she swung between concern for Keitaro and hatred for Naru and her attack on the man she admired so much.

"How could she do that?", she asked herself in disbelief of Naru's actions.

Once asleep her troubled dreams were of revenge towards Naru. But her personality was not a violent one, so the dreams were very confused in their nature. Let's just say Naru should be very careful about what she ate for the next couple of days if she did not want to spend half the day in the washroom afterwards.

Shinobu had the skills to turn prune stew into what looked and tasted like an apple-pie if she wanted to.

* * *

In her bedroom Su sadly examined the remains of her once great war machine. She sighed as she tried to plan her next version but found her heart was just not into it. Su had finally realized how much her actions had hurt Keitaro-sempai, it was like she had hurt her own big brother whom she dearly loved.

Going off to her sleeping platform, for the first time in quite a while she dreamed of home and family.

* * *

In her bedroom Sarah cried softly to herself. She was feeling bad about Keitaro. She missed her dad and now she had no focus for her feelings of being separated from him.

Going off to bed, her dreams were troubled; she did not sleep well that night either.


	22. Chapter 22 To be updated soon

**Changes must be made**

**Author's Personal Note:**

I am saying sorry to all my readers.

I have not posted anything for some months.

My Aunt Poppy died in Late-December, my Mom in Mid-April.

Since then I have been busy taking care of the affairs of my mom's estates.

I also had already had planned a trip to BC over two years ago. It was pre-paid and I would have lost my money ($3000) if I had not gone. That was 22 days alone. I also had to camping trips also pre-paid and needed to go to my cabin to handle the Cottage Lake Association and to take care of the property.

Anyway, I have an outline for the next chapters and hope to start posting chapters soon.

**Author's Story Note:**

At this point the story will start to move very off-canon, I hope you don't find the changes too far-fetched.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Aunt Haruka makes her move.

Keitaro has a confused heart.

Mitsune reaches to expand her life.

And all the other girls must face the changes.

* * *

**Sunday - March 5, 2000 Morning:**

There was a loud knock at the front door, Shinubo rushed to answer it.

There at the front entrance was a very angry woman. You did not need to see her face to be aware of that fact, the large axe over her shoulder said it all.

"Aunt Haruka!", Shinubo exclaimed.


End file.
